Troubles on Father's Day
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: New kids at school that have chameleons that turn into guns and crazy tutors that could kill him with just a flick of the finger, Peter thought that his life couldn't get any weirder. It get's even worse when a plot arises and it seems to be set for Father's day involving Odin. How will Peter handle this new situation, especially with a little affection from the new girl? BoyxBoy
1. New Students

Chapter One

New Students

"Ah, summer is so close!" Spiderman exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air on the bright intersection known as Times Square late on Thursday night. Just three weeks from summer break and the end of Peter's junior year at high school.

 _"Spiderman and his band of rogue vigilantes have hit again! This time they have destroyed the intersection in Time square! They even damaged my big screen for the seventy-seventh time!"_ JJ exclaimed from his big screen that only had a small scorch mark on the left bottom corner from one of Nova's blasts.

"Geez, thanks JJ for the encouragement." Spiderman said as he looked at the screen before shaking his head and firing off a web to go swinging across Time Square and instead towards one of the many hangouts that the teen heroes met up at.

Only for Spiderman to come to a halt when he saw something interesting on top of one of the roofs of a nearby building. "Wonder what that girl is doing." Peter said as he looked at the girl that was tapping her toes against the roof of a five story building. He quickly swung over towards her and onto the roof that she was on, landing behind her. The girl obviously didn't notice the Spider behind her.

The girl wore a white tank top with an orange zip up sleeveless hoodie over it and brown cargo shorts and then orange and white sneakers. On her hands was black fingerless gloves and a bag of some sort was at her waist. She had earbuds in her ears and her head bobbed up and down to the music as she began to stretch out. Her long spiky brown hair was held in a high ponytail while her caramel eyes glowed with determination and mischief.

Than Peter watched as the girl began to run across the roof and leapt from the edge of it. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Spiderman yelled as he reached a hand out towards her, ready to fire off a web to stop her, only to stop as he watched her flip in midair and land on the adjourning roof twenty feet away. Spiderman stared at the girl that was now staring at him with a large smirk on her pretty face. "What the hell! You just….and then you…but then I was…how did you?" He sputtered and gestured wildly, only to stare in anger as the girl flipped him off and then turned away, running across the roof and moving to jump on to the next one. "Oh no you don't!" Spidey yelled as he fired a web and took off after her.

Only to find out that this chick was fast and agile. 'She moves like White Tiger…only better.' Spidey thought as he continued to swing after the girl, watching as she jumped from roof to roof, swinging off of other poles, fire escapes, or structure that would hold her weight and send her flying further. 'I've got to get in front of her to catch her.' He thought as he came to a stop between two towers and sprayed to webs at either tower. 'I'm really gonna fly on this one!'

With that Spiderman quickly slingshot himself into the air and landed right in front of the girl. "Haha! Finally caught up to you!" He exclaimed as he stood in front of her with his hands out and ready to fight. "Now I'm gonna teach ya why one doesn't use vulgar gestures in public."

With that Spiderman leapt towards the girl and threw a punch at her that would actually just fire a web at the girl harmlessly. Only to have her dodge it by placing a hand on his fist and flipping her body up, dodging the web easily. Spidey stared at the girl's smirking face in surprise just as she launched herself over him and landed behind him. Next thing the wall crawler knew was the ground meeting with his face.

"Maybe next time web head!" A voice sounded as Spiderman stood up just in time to see the girl disappear over the building.

"I just got my butt handed to me by a girl." Peter groaned as he rubbed his butt from where he had been kicked. "Literally. Good thing Nova wasn't around to see that." He stated as he ran towards the side of the building to see if he could still find her.

She stood at the opposing building with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Spiderman stared for a moment as she waved up at him and then watched as she disappeared in what seemed to be mist.

"What just happened?" Spidey asked himself as he scratched at his head and then blinked several times before he finally admitted to himself that, "She got away."

"Spiderman you there?" A voice called from his wrist and Peter was forced to bring his Shield Communicator up to show his face.

"Right here my beloved one eyed commander!" He replied chirpily, even though he had just had his butt handed to him. "What cha need?"

Fury scowled with his one eye glaring fiercely at the masked hero. "Report to the Shield Helicarrier for training immediately."

"Roger that Captain, on my way." With that Spiderman terminated the feed and looked back to where he had last seen the girl. "I wonder who she was." He said as he shook his head and then turned to head to training. He couldn't keep the Pirate Captain waiting after all.

TFD

Peter panted as he arrived to class just barely on time. He really needed to leave extra early from his house to be able to make it on time to classes or he really needed to quit the superhero business because there always seemed to be more villains running around in the morning then at night.

"Looks like I didn't need to help you sneak in again, huh Pete." Harry joked from his seat as his friend walked over to his own seat just behind the rich boy.

Peter laughed sheepishly at his friend as he took his seat. "No kidding right. I seriously need to find a way to get here faster…though it doesn't help when a super villain and superhero cross your path either." He muttered angrily as he let his head fall backwards.

The red head laughed at that before looking at the front of the class as the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. "Well anyways, we're supposed to be getting some new kids to the school today. Though I don't know why they transferred so close to the end of the year." Harry informed.

Peter blinked at the information before turning and looking at Luke, Danny, Sam, Ava, and MJ. "Hey, did you guys know anything about these new kids coming here?" He questioned them with a tilted head.

"Nah, been busy baking with Aunt May and we've been trying to find some new recipes to try out." Sam informed him with a wide yawn. "Not to mention with all the busy work we've had lately I've had hardly any time to actually bake."

"I've been studying for the big test we have today in calculus today, so no, I haven't heard anything about new kids." Ava informed matter of fact before turning back to her text book.

"I have heard a little of the new arrivals." Danny informed calmly. "There are a total of four that will be joining us."

"Yeah, and their supposed to be really high class people too. Really smart and strong as well." Luke put in as well, looking excited.

"They're all from Japan and have been traveling around the world, learning about different cultures with their tutors chaperoning them." MJ informed as well with a smile towards her forever clueless friend. "There's actually a total of eight of them but only four are in our grade with us. One is too young and the other three have all graduated from high school just last year."

Peter blinked at his red headed friend with amazement before smirking at her. "I knew your journalist instincts would come in handy one day! Just like right now!" He happily told her, avoiding a swat to the head that she tried to get.

"Shut it Peter, the teacher is about to speak." MJ informed as said teacher snapped at Peter.

"Mr. Parker, is there something you would like to share with the class?" She asked as she glared at him with hands on her hips.

Peter blushed before turning and settling into his desk with his head bowed. The rest of the class snickered at their fellow classmate as he replied to their English teacher. "No ma'am, sorry ma'am." Peter said quickly.

The woman sniffed at him haughtily. "As I thought. Now be quiet, as well for the rest of you as well and pay attention." She stated as she turned back to the board and went to continue her lesson but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed in exasperation as she turned to the door. "Come in." She called.

Peter didn't bother to look up at the door as he kept his head down, still incredibly embarrassed about being told off in front of the entire class. He did hear the person at the door speak and tell her that they were a new student. The teacher welcomed them and then pointed them to a seat…a seat right next to Peter. "That spot there is opened, feel free to sit there." She said and soon Peter could hear the whispers start and even the sound of drool hitting the floor. Gross.

He only looked up when he heard the sound of the person taking their seat easily and calmly. Once he did Peter just about chocked on his spit when he met familiar caramel eyes that sparkled with mischief as the girl looked back at him with a warm but sadistic smile. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please, call me Tsuna." She introduced as she held her hand out to Peter.

Peter gulped as he took the hand robotically. "Peter Parker, nice to meet you." He would deny later that his voice was ever that high pitched.

Tsuna nodded her head as she turned back to the front of the class and paid attention with a bored look on her face. While she was facing away Peter looked her over with a curious eye. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with blue jeans and then tennis shoes. There was no sign of the black gloves that she had worn when he had run into Tsuna as Spiderman. Tsuna's hair was held in a high ponytail while some bobby pins held her bangs out of her face.

"Dude, you're going to drool if you keep staring at her like that." The whisper from Luke directly behind him shook Peter out of his daze and he cleared his throat and discretely wiped the drool from his lip.

The rest of the class couldn't really do the same and by the end of it Peter was sure the entire floor was covered in drool.

TFD

"So what do you think of the new girl?" Harry asked slyly as he sidled right up next to Peter, heading to their lunch table to eat.

Peter glared at his friend grumpily as he slouched enough to try and avoid the rest of the amused looks he was getting from everyone else. "Really Harry, you really have to ask that?" The brunette questioned in annoyance.

The billionaire heir laughed as he nodded his head at his friend. "Sorry Peter, I just couldn't help it." He explained with a hearty pat on the other's back. They were about to near the table and sit down when a slim hand grabbed his elbow and turned him around in one fluid motion.

"You are Peter, ne?" A voice questioned.

Peter blinked in surprise as he looked down into caramel eyes that sparkled with mischief and excitement. "Huh…yeah…yeah that's me. Peter Parker. Parker Peter. That's me." Peter rambled as he stared into the very pretty face of the girl that had sat beside him in his class earlier that morning and later on in the rest of his classes.

The girl giggled at the brunette before nodding her head. "Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me and my friends." She said as she tilted her head at him with a cute smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his one and turned him towards a table that had three other people at it.

"Um…" Peter muttered as he turned back to his friends that were all staring at him with smirks and thumbs up. Sam even wolf whistled at him. "I ah…I don't see…why not." Peter said and let her lead the way to the table. "Your…name is Tsuna right?" He questioned just to have something to say.

Tsuna nodded her head at him with another giggle. "Yes, I am glad that you remember my name from earlier as we didn't get much chance to talk more afterwards." She said and began to say something else but was interrupted by a blonde haired football player that rammed straight into Parker.

"Move it nerd." Flash said as he turned his attention to Tsuna. "Hey there hot stuff, how about you leave the nerd and come hang with a real man." He said as he held his arm out for Tsuna to take.

She frowned at the jock for a long moment before glancing at a food covered Peter that was grumbling about pushy football players before she turned back to Flash with a million watt smile that sent Peter's Spidey Sense wild. "Your name?" She questioned as she wrapped both her hands around Flash's wrist and held them there loosely.

Flash smiled believing that he had captured this girl's attention without a problem. "Flash Thompson, quarterback here at Middleton High." He introduced himself happily.

Tsuna nodded her head and then tilted it to the side. Peter blinked as laughter and snickering came from the table that Tsuna had tried to take him too and the rest of the Cafeteria's attention was on the two now as well. "You wouldn't also happen to be the resident bully here would you?" She asked next.

Flash blinked in surprise at the question before shrugging. "I ah…I um…" Flash stumbled over his words and then let out a very unmanly squeak as the hands around his wrist tightened.

"I have no tolerance for bullies." Tsuna said as her smile turned dangerous and her eyes seemed to flash orange. "Let me show you what I do to bullies." She stated as she twisted around to have Flash's arm above her head and her back to the jock before pulling as hard as she could and flinging the bully over her head and into the table that housed her friends, all of whom just moved their trays and watched with amusement in their eyes. "That is what I do to bullies." Tsuna said as she stared at the knocked out jock before turning to Peter. "Are you alright?" She questioned as she knelt onto the floor next to him, giggling as she picked a piece of meat out of his hair.

Peter could only stare at her with a wide mouth and eyes. He nodded his head after she questioned him a second time and then looked at Flash who groaned on a dented lunch table. "Ah thanks for the help." He spoke out a moment later as he let her help him onto his feet, picking up his dropped tray as well.

"No problem." She said with a wave of her hand as her friends stood and walked away, intent on taking their trays to drop them off. "I used to be bullied all the time when I was in middle school, I hated it and I hate bullies so I normally teach them a lesson when I find one." She explained before looking around. "I guess I'll have to have lunch with you some other time. I hope I can meet you later." She said as she looked up at him with wide puppy dog eyes.

Peter could only gulp at the look and nod his head dumbly. Tsuna smiled happily as she stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss onto his cheek before turning to catch up with her friends. "Chow for now Peter!" She called as she disappeared from the cafeteria.

Peter could only gulp again, unable to move for a long time until Luke patted him on the shoulder hard enough to knock him forward. "Come on Peter, we've got classes." The tall teenager chuckled as he pushed his friend forward. "Don't want to be late now."

Peter nodded his head in agreement as he forced his feet to move while the rest of his friends continued to laugh behind the poor dumbstruck idiot. "Wow, maybe we should get her to kiss him on the lips if he's this quiet from just a peck on the cheek." Sam said with a wide grin.

"At least I can get a kiss from a girl!" Peter startled them all as he spun on his heels and pointed at Sam. "Unlike the loser I'm pointing at now!"

"Hey!" Sam roared in anger as everyone else burst into laughter.

TFD

"Hi Peter!" Tsuna said as she landed directly in front of Peter with a wide smile on her face and her hands held behind her back.

"Tsuna!" Peter exclaimed as MJ and Harry looked directly up to see where she had come from, Peter right behind them a moment later. "Where did you come from?" He questioned as he looked back at the girl.

"I was just hanging around when I saw you." She said with a sly smile before tilting her head. "I want you to meet some friends of mine." She said as she reached over and took Peter's hand into her own two. "You guys are more than welcomed to come as well." Tsuna said to all the others right behind the brunette.

"Thanks, we'd love to come." MJ said as she looked to Harry who shrugged.

"I got nothing better to do." He informed calmly.

"Except Homework." Ava butted in with a frown on her face and arms crossed over her chest. "We all do and we have a chemistry test tomorrow as well that we all need to pass."

"Relax a little Ava, we all know that we'll do fine on that test." Luke added as he looked down at the girl. "Besides it won't hurt to meet these new kids. Could even be interesting."

"Yes, allow for a new flower to bloom and one will get a new picture of the bud." Danny stated calmly.

"Yeah, whatever the Yoda Master here said." Sam agreed easily. "Anything to get out of doing homework." He added a moment later.

"Guess we'll be meeting your friends then." Peter said with a smile on his face.

Tsuna smiled as well as she released one of her hands on Peter's and used the other to entwine with the one she held onto. "Come then, they are already waiting for us at the park. You will all get along with at least one of them for each of you." She informed confidently. "Though one is rather…carnivorous so be careful around him. He bites." She informed unsurely.

Peter nodded his head with a chuckle, believing it to be a joke as did the others and motioned for her to lead the way. "We don't want to keep them waiting more than we already have." He said as he held onto her hand as if he had been doing it all of his life.

Tsuna's smile brightened as she led them all to Central Park where seven people were waiting for them. Tsuna called out to them in a different language, one that Peter wasn't familiar with. Once she had their attention she waved them over, all but one walked over to meet her and the group that had followed.

"Everyone!" Tsuna called out in English this time, smiling happily. "I want everyone to introduce themselves to each other! No exceptions!" She stated as she sent a look towards the one that hadn't come over, still leaning against a tree in the shade. "I'll go first! I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, sixteen years old, and I come from Japan! I don't like bullies!" She threw in at the end squeezing Peter's hand lightly.

"Uh, I'll go next." Peter said as he looked around at the group of several different kinds of people. "I'm Peter Parker, seventeen, and I am from New York. I am a big Science enthusiast." He added in at the end just like how Tsuna had added the tidbit about herself in.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, or in this case, Hayato Gokudera. I'm seventeen and I'm from Italy originally but I am half Japanese as well. I have played Piano for as long as I could remember and I intend to hurt anyone who plans to hurt the Boss." A silver haired teen said with a scowl, one of the other three that had joined Tsuna at school that day. He had sea green eyes and wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it with a red over shirt and black jeans with white tennis shoes. He had all kinds of jewelry on, including a big red belt buckle with some sort of twister on it. A cigarette hung from his lip lightly smoking.

Tsuna pouted at the silver haired teen. "Hayato! I can take care of myself!" She exclaimed petulantly.

Hayato nodded his head eagerly at Tsuna. "I know Boss but extra protection could never hurt." He informed calmly and gently.

Tsuna continued to pout as she waved a hand to Harry.

"I'm Harry Osborn, seventeen, and I'm from New York as well. I enjoy playing video games and intend to take over the family business later in life." Harry introduced to them with a hesitant smile.

"Haha, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! Forgive but English is still…tricky for me." He informed them laughingly. "I play baseball and from Japan. I'm seventeen." He informed next as his chocolate brown eyes stared at them all. He was dead even in height with Luke and could look the other in the eye easily. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue zip up hoodie over it and blue jeans with blue tennis shoes. His hair was a spikey black mess that spoke of being blown by the air. Over one of his shoulders was a bag of sorts that Peter was unsure of what it held and a necklace with a single blue gem. He was one of the three that had joined Tsuna at school.

"It's okay." MJ assured him before introducing herself. "I'm Mary Jane Watson, but call me MJ. I'm from New York as well and grew up with Peter and Harry so I'm seventeen. I plan on becoming the best reporter in the world." She informed confidently as she held onto her camera.

"My name is Lambo!" A little boy yelled as he hopped up and down in front of Gokudera excitedly, waving an arm around to get the attention on him. "I'm from Italy and my favorite candy is Grape flavor! I'm seven years old!" He informed them happily. The child was no older than seven and he was already half the size of Tsuna. He wore a long sleeve green shirt with brown shorts and green sneakers that lit up when he walked. His hair was a wild black that curled crazily at the ends, almost like it wanted to turn into an afro but was held back with hair gel. His bright green eyes helped light up his face and a necklace with a ring hung around his neck.

Ava just raised an eyebrow at the child while everyone else awed and oohed at him. "My name is Ava Ayala and I'm originally from Africa. I work hard to ace my classes and I take no excuses on why one doesn't finish their homework. I'm seventeen." She informed stoically.

"Well aren't you a little miss tight ass." A man with long violet hair in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple said. "I'm Rokudo Mukuro and I'm from Italy. I love to perform magic for the simple minded people much like yourselves. Kufufufu. I'm Nineteen." He laughed creepily, causing shivers to run up everyone's spines while Ava bristled at the insult. He had a crimson eye with a weird pupil and a sapphire eye that seemed normal. He wore a violet shirt with a leather jacket over it and then black skinny jeans that were tucked into black combat boots. He wore black gloves on his hands.

It was quiet for a long moment before Luke spoke up next. "Names Luke Cage and I come from California. I like long hot showers to relax after a long stressful day. I'm eighteen." He informed as he sent a wary look at Mukuro, unsure of what to make of the creepy man, while he held Ava back from attacking the man.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro. I'm from Japan, seventeen years old, and I like to read poetry." A young girl said as she shifted long violet hair behind her ear, the top matching the male's in looking like a pineapple. She had one beautiful amethyst eye while an eyepatch with a skull on it covered the other. She wore a simple purple blouse that had the top button on done and then a black mini skirt with high knee boot heels. She had only single earring in one of her ears that hung beautifully. She was one of the three that had joined Tsuna at school.

"I'm Danny Rand, I come from New York, and I am seventeen years old. I enjoy meditation and the calming smell of incense." Danny said easily as he put his hands together even with his chest and bowed to everyone. "Namaste."

"Extreme!" The yell surprise everyone but the foreign group, causing the group to jump at it. "I'm Ryohei Sasagawa! English is…bad…Nineteen…from Japan…Little Sister and Little Brother." He got out before he turned to Tsuna and said something in what Peter now figured to be Japanese. The older teen had short cropped white hair with an odd scar across one of his eyebrows and warm grey eyes. He was as tall as Luke as well and wore a yellow t-shirt with a grey sleeveless zip up hoodie and grey sweatpants. His fists were wrapped in athlete wraps while he wore yellow high tops. One could see a bangle high on his bicep that looked gold.

Tsuna nodded her head at what he said. "Forgive my big brother, his English is still really bad. His name is Ryohei Sasagawa, he's nineteen years old, from Japan, and he wants to become strong so he can protect his little brother and sister." Tsuna informed them with a smile.

Everyone smiled in understanding before Sam spoke up next. "Names Sam Alexander, seventeen, from New York. I enjoy a plethora of things and hate almost nothing." He informed easily as he looked at everyone with a smile.

It was a silent moment before Tsuna turned and glared at the man hidden in the shadows. The two shared a heated glare before the man finally growled and stalked out of the shadows so that everyone could see him in the sunlight. "Kyoya Hibari, nineteen, Japan. I hate herbivores and crowds. Crowd too much and I will bite you to death." He announced as he glared at the group. He was tall as the rest of the Japanese people were with hard steel grey eyes and short spiky hair that waved in the breeze. He wore a black turtle neck shirt with blue jeans and black dress shoes. He had a purple jacket hanging off of his shoulders and then a purple bracelet could be seen hanging from his wrist. The strangest though was a little yellow bird that sat on his head and chirped at everyone.

"That's Hibird." Tsuna informed as he pointed at the little yellow bird. "He is Hibari's companion and if anything happens to that bird or it goes missing you had better hide." He informed them with a wary look sent in Hibari's way. "Try not to crowd or he'll bite you to death. Do not take that threat lightly." She explained calmly.

The group nodded their heads and soon everyone was talking to someone, except Hibari who went back to leaning against a tree away from all the crowding herbivores. "Wow, have you really played Mozart's Requiem in D minor?" Ava questioned Gokudera with rapt attention while the silver haired teen.

Gokudera nodded his head as he took another puff on his cigarette. "I played it when I was much younger but I haven't played it recently." He explained.

"Three hundred and ninety three homeruns in one season? Are you some sort of superstar?" Luke questioned Yamamoto who was looking at Luke in confusion until Chrome translated for him again. Once he knew what was asked he told Chrome what to say.

"Yes, though he ended up breaking his arm after that season and being held back from the championships. He has since only played baseball for fun and not for a career." Chrome informed Luke with a bow of her head.

"So you do magic do you? How about you show me some then? I bet I can figure out how you do it." MJ challenged Mukuro with a smug smirk on her face and arms crossed over her chest.

Mukuro smirked as he held his hands in front of him balled together before opening them and releasing a plethora of butterflies of all sorts of colors. "Kufufufu. Watch." He stated as he held up one finger and pointed at the butterflies as they soon turned in on themselves and turned into lotus blossoms that fell onto MJ's head, covering her in the flowers.

MJ blinked in confusion as she reached up and touched a flower in astonishment. "Okay maybe I won't be able to figure it out." She admitted with a sheepish smile while Mukuro could only chuckle at the girl.

"Extreme!" Ryohei yelled as Danny shook his head at the white haired teen.

"I do not understand what you are saying." Danny said helplessly as he made hand motions to calm the other down.

Chrome cut in quickly though and spoke to Ryohei in Japanese and then turned to Danny. "He would like to know if you would join him in boxing training." She explained to Danny who sighed in relief and then paled as Chrome walked back over to Yamamoto and Luke.

Sam was speaking with Lambo, playing with the child and throwing him up in the air or sneaking him pieces of candy, grape having been eaten rather quickly.

Harry seemed to be just wondering around and talking to each different person before hopping to the next before settling next to MJ and watching Mukuro perform his magic while the two tried to guess how he did it.

Peter stayed standing next to Tsuna who held tightly to his hand as both watched their groups intermingle with each other. "This is pretty cool." Peter said just as a beeping noise came from his wrist. 'Oh come on Fury, you've got to be kidding me.' Peter thought as he hid his wrist behind his back, watching as his teammates did the same to hide their communicators.

"What was that?" Tsuna questioned as she looked up at Peter with wide eyes.

"Um, my phone. That was the alarm on my phone telling me it's time for me to go home. My Aunt May will be expecting me soon." He explained quickly and calmly as possible.

"Yeah, we should head home as well, we've got homework to do." Ava informed as she looked at the rest of their group. "Come on guys, we've gotta get going. It was nice meeting you all." She said as she quickly took off.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Sam said as he rustled Lambo's hair affectionately before running off.

"We've got to finish this talk on baseball soon." Luke said to Yamamoto before he took off as well.

Danny only waved as he took off, relief clearly on his face. Peter wouldn't be surprised if the monk tried to avoid Ryohei from then on.

"Yeah, Harry and I should go too. My mom won't be happy if I'm late for dinner again." MJ said as Harry waved to everyone and followed the red head out of the park.

Peter nodded his head as he looked back down at Tsuna, who was pouting with big old puppy dog eyes and holding tight to his hand. "Sorry Tsuna but I've got to go." Peter said as he tugged at his hand so he could leave. The attempt was reluctant at best.

Tsuna pouted heavily at that before she got on her tip toes and kissed each of Peter's cheeks. "Then return so we may continue to speak. I wish to get to know you better." Tsuna informed with a smile before releasing Peter's hand. "I shall see you tomorrow then, shall I?"

Peter's face was heavily blushed as he nodded his head and turned and walked right out of the park.

"Jeez Tsuna, do you really have to torture the poor guy?" Yamamoto questioned laughingly as he watched Peter walk away as well.

Tsuna smiled and turned and looked at the baseball player. "I have to make sure that he'll question Fury when he finds out who I really am." Tsuna said easily before sending another longing look after Peter that ended up in a pout. "Besides, I've always wanted to meet Spiderman face to face and see what all kinds of colors I could get him to make."

There was nothing more than laughter in the park after that.

TFD

"So why the urgent call up here Fury?" Spiderman questioned as he entered the meeting room where Fury would inform them on certain criminals. The arachnid quickly took his place at the table with the other four right behind him.

"Yeah, normally you wait until five to call us in. It's only three fifty five now." White Tiger said as she sat across from Spiderman.

"So what's the deal Fury?" Nova questioned as he threw his feet onto the table and his hands behind his back. Powerman and Iron Fist sat down quietly and looked at Fury expectantly.

Fury looked at his team with a grave expression as he clicked a button on a remote he held behind his back, bringing up a screen that showed pictures of eleven different people. "I have received intel that a future Mob Boss has come to New York looking to meet Spiderman." He announced as he looked at the stunned team, all staring at the pictures on the screen.

"Yeah…and it seems we've already met them." Spiderman gasped out as he looked at the picture of a smirking Tsunayoshi Sawada.

TFD

A.N. so how do you guys think this story will be? Especially since it's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover with Ultimate Spiderman! Should be interesting right! Not to mention that there will be even more excitement as I plan on making this a whole lot more complicated than it already sounds like it.

And yes I plan on make this a boyxboy fic. I know that KHR Fics are normally really Slashers but I couldn't help it on this one! I think PeterxTsuna would be nice. I also know I'm lying on thick the whole affection between Peter and Tsuna really soon but I'm giving Tsuna a strange mix on personality traits so that's why. You'll find out more about that later I promise.

So review and tell me what you all thought about this. I want good and bad reviews so let me know!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	2. Dying Will Bullet

Chapter Two

Dying Will Bullet

Fury's eyes narrowed at the new information and he looked at the group in front of him with calculating eyes. "What do you mean you've already met them?" HE asked critically and firmly of his team. He needed to know what happened so that he could plan for anything that had happened and could most likely happen again later.

Spiderman gulped as he turned to Fury with wide eyes. "We met them today after school when Tsuna wanted to introduce us to her friends." He explained with his hands waving at the screen.

"Yeah, that's right." Powerman said as he realized that Spidey was having a mini panic attack. "We met these eight, we haven't the other three though. This one asked us to meet her friends in Central Park after school. They seemed like pretty nice people…except for like two or three of them."

"That Mukuro jerked! I should have known he was a mobster! He's got creep written all over him with that insane laugh of his and weird eyes and just, just, just ugh!" White Tiger yelled out in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Do I get to claw his eyes out?" She questioned.

"Relax White Tiger, I am sure there is more that Fury will inform us about these…mafia members." Iron Fist said while making calming gestures at White Tiger.

"There's no way that such a cute kid is in the Mafia!" Nova shouted as he stared at the picture of Lambo with a sucker in his mouth. "He seemed all innocent and everything! There's just no way!" He denied heavily.

"Believe it." Fury stated as he nodded at the pictures. "Though the eight kids are not completely a part of the Mafia just yet. They are just the inheritors when the current head of the Family either passes on or retires. This one here will be the boss." Fury explained as he tapped on the picture of Tsuna.

"Seriously, such a sweet girl like Tsuna is going to be a mafia boss?" Peter questioned as his arms flailed out around him. She had kissed him and paid attention to him when a girl had never paid that sort of attention to him. It was unbelievable.

The Master Spy's eyebrow twitched and his lip curled into a smile before he smoothed out his expression to stone again. "Yes, she will be, though we have very little to worry about to tell the truth." Fury admitted as he brought up another screen with a crest that had a bullet and decorations in the background and the word Vongola in it. "The family she will be inheriting will be the Vongola family that originates from Italy. Sawada is a direct descendent to the original founder of the family."

"So she's like super important right?" Nova questioned with a tilted head before turning to Spidey with a frown. "Why did she pick someone as lame as Peter Parker to show her affection to? Why not someone as awesome as me?" He asked with a whine to his voice.

"Because obviously you aren't her type." Spidey stated as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. "I just caught her attention right off the bat it seems and she does have good taste after all as well."

Fury looked like he was having a seizure for a moment before he shook his head and returned to the information on the screen. "Vongola was originally a Vigilante Organization made to protect civilians from the Mafia and to eliminate any threat to said civilians. After the original founder handed the group over though it turned into a Mafia family and was soon doing what other families were doing. Stealing, selling drugs and weapons, and killing whoever got in their way." He explained with a frown on his face.

"So is that what they are going to do now? Even the kid?" Nova questioned quietly as he looked at the pictures in front of him with a sad frown.

Fury shook his head. "No." He stated strongly. "Not in the way you're thinking at least. Sawada has declared that she is going to change Vongola. She's going to return it to the Vigilante group it originally was and protect the civilians. She will do everything in her power to keep the peace." He informed the now relieved group of superheroes and he felt bad to destroy that relief only seconds later. "Even if it means killing other Mafia bosses and taking their place."

Silence conquered the room for a long time before Spiderman spoke up. "What do you want us to do?" He questioned as he looked at Fury with a lost expression.

Fury shook his head at the group. "Nothing." He informed them as they looked at him with confusion. "They aren't a threat to civilians, only to other Mafia bosses and SHIELD stays out of those conflicts. We only get involved when it starts affecting the civilians' lives." He informed them with a calm expression as the others looked at each other. "You can get to know them as civilians but do not get mixed up with them as Superheroes. Especially you Spiderman." Fury said a moment later. "I do not want you to get stuck between a bunch of Mafia groups as Spiderman, they'll try and use you to get the upper hand on each other."

Spiderman nodded his head with a gulp. "Got it. But what are we supposed to do when we're just high school students? Are we supposed to avoid them from now on or something?" He questioned.

Fury shrugged his shoulders at that one. "Do what you feel is right. You could be friends if you wished as long as it's only civilian based. No superhero friends for the Vongola, do you understand?" He questioned.

"Yep got it." Spidey said as he came to realize he could still hopefully date Tsuna.

"No problem." Powerman nodded in understanding.

"Can I at least still claw Mukuro's eyes out?" White Tiger questioned.

"Understood." Iron Fist spoke evenly.

"Sweet, I can still play with Lambo!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Fury just rolled his eyes at them before he waved his hand at the screen once more, this time erasing the pictures of the kids with three adults that had been on the list. "Also beware of these three. They are extremely dangerous individuals that have been traveling with Sawada's group for a while now. Flee if you come into contact with them. No arguments."

The group nodded their heads in understanding as they stared at the three pictures before retuning their attention back to Fury for further orders. "Good, now get out of here and to the training room." He ordered as he shut down the screens and watched as the teenagers walked out to begin their training for the day.

Once he was sure that no one was anywhere near the room Fury burst out laughing and had to lean on the table to support as laughter wracked his midsection so hard that it hurt. "Oh Spidey…you're in for a…surprise." He gasped out to himself before he continued to laugh.

Meanwhile Spiderman came to a halt on the ceiling as he looked around. "I have a feeling that I'm being laughed at." He informed his friends.

"When aren't you?" Nova questioned.

TFD

"So are you sure about this?" A suave voice questioned from the shadows as Tsuna stretched out on the top of a building, getting ready for another fun Parkour run.

"Yep, he's the one I want." Tsuna informed carefully, almost prepared to take off running again. "I'm supposed to see him again today during my run as well. I want to kick his face into the ground again."

The voice laughed at this as a figure walked forward enough so that a silhouette could be seen. "It seems that I have rubbed off on you. You didn't use to be this vicious and cruel when I first met you." The figure informed calmly. "I like it."

Tsuna flashed a smile at the shadowy figure with an ease that spoke of a plethora of time being spent together. "Yes well, how could I not when you've beaten me awake for almost four years now? I had to survive somehow from all of that." With that Tsuna threw earplugs in and threw music on. "I'll see you later Reborn and I'll take good care of Leon."

The silhouette watched with a smirk as his student took off running across the buildings, flipping, spinning, and leaping with grace that could only be taught by a master. Good thing Reborn was a Master in all things otherwise his student wouldn't be jumping like that so confidently.

Just as he thought that a figure in red appeared a good twelve feet away from Tsuna and Reborn smirked as the two met on a roof once more. "Have fun Tsuna and remember the ten shot limit you can only use ten shots before I can call Shamal in." He said as he disappeared from the rooftop to meet up with the other tutors.

TFD

Spiderman groaned from where he laid on the rooftop of a building he had just landed on not two seconds ago. He wasn't sure of what exactly happened, all that he knew was that whatever hit him hurt and his head pounded because of it. "What hit me?" He questioned.

"That would be me." A familiar voice sounded from beside him cheerfully.

Spiderman groaned again as he kept his eyes closed, hoping this was just a joke. "I just keep getting my butt handed to me." He muttered sadly. "By the same girl in two days in a row. This had got to be a joke." He kept rambling as he laid perfectly still on the roof.

"To be fair I'm rather strong and I did ambush you." Tsuna informed him matter of fact while she kept her crouch next to the downed hero. "That and I wanted revenge for you trying to knock me down the other day."

"You flipped me off for no reason! Then you proceed to kick me in the butt and beat me up!" Spidey exclaimed as he sat up and glared at the girl. "How am I supposed to react to unprovoked cruelty?" He asked incredulously.

She raised a brow at that and tilted her head. "Unprovoked cruelty?" She questioned with a small smile. "Maybe so but I think it got your attention, ne?" She asked as looked over the spandex wearing superhero. "I like the spandex by the way, accentuates things quite nicely in my opinion." She said as she reached out and trailed a finger down Spiderman's chest lightly.

Spidey started at the touch and quickly rolled away and onto his feet where he crouched with a hand reached out in front of him on the ground to steady him. "No touchy the superhero please." He said as he stood up.

Tsuna smiled at him again as she stood up. "I understand." She said with a tilted head, her hair falling over her shoulder. "How about we talk then? I've wanted to meet you for so long that it actually hurt to see you and then not get to talk to you that first time." She explained with a giddy expression.

Spidey blinked at the obvious excitement in the girl before shaking his head and remembering what Fury had told him. "I'm glad I have a fan such as yourself little lady but I'm afraid that I don't do interviews." He informed and turned to web sling away only to be knocked to the ground again.

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed from where she had wrapped her arms around Spidey's waist and buried her face into his back. "I've wanted to meet you for so long, since I was fourteen at least! I thought you were the coolest Superhero ever and I still do." She informed him.

Spidey gulped as he laid against the ground and held still. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point but he figured he really needed to get out of this situation before someone realized what was happening…mostly Fury who would have his ass for this. "Look, if you let me go we can talk for a little bit, alright." Offered the spandex clad superhero.

Tsuna nodded her head as she released the hero and pushed herself to the side and rolled into a sitting position on the roof while Spiderman pushed himself up with his hands and sat as well. "What's it like? Scaling walls with only your fingertips?" She questioned eagerly.

Spidey chuckled at the excitement on the girl's face and in her voice. "It's exciting and freeing. I think the only thing that would even better is flying through the sky under my own ability, without the use of webs or jetpacks." He informed calmly, looking up at the sky. He had never told anyone that but he was very jealous of Nova and his ability to fly under his own power. He planned on never telling anyone about that little secret.

Tsuna smiled at that. "Would you like to learn how to?" She asked calmly.

Spidey stared at the girl with wide eyes before blinking in confusion. Tsuna had said that so calmly and so seriously that he could almost believe that she could help him learn to fly on his own power. He was about to say something but then was interrupted when a crashing noise came from down below. "Oh no." Spidey said as he jumped up and ran to the edge of the building and looked down at the street below. "It's Juggernaut."

"Oh, he looks powerful." Spiderman jumped in surprise at the soft voice from above him.

Spidey looked up to see Tsuna standing on the ledge of the building with her hands in her pockets and looking down on one of the more powerful mutants that the red spandex wearing hero had faced. "Yeah, he is, I'm not even sure that I'll be able to defeat him on my own." He informed as he jumped up onto the ledge as well. "But I've gotta try before anyone gets hurt." He said as he prepared to jump down to the street.

"Before you go though, how about I give you a boost." He heard next and this time Tsuna was further down the ledge from the hero and Spidey's eyes widened when a green gun was pointed directly at his head. "What cha say Spidey?"

"Whoa, hold on now." Spidey said as he held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Shooting me isn't going to help stop the Juggernaut." He stated as he stared at Tsuna, blinking in confusion as his spider-sense didn't go off. He wasn't in any danger and Spiderman trusted his spider-sense to inform him of danger. "You're not going to shoot me." He stated confidently a moment later and stood up straight. "Good try though."

With that Spiderman turned to jump off of the roof and as he did that his spider-sense went off and he whipped around to face Tsuna just as a gunshot sounded. "What do you regret the most right now Spiderman?" Tsuna questioned as the bullet entered into the masked hero's forehead.

It was a strange feeling after the bullet entered his forehead. It was like he was trapped in a dark hole with no way out.

And then it happened.

Voices began sounding around him and blaming him for things. All sorts of things that he regretted from the past.

But the one he regretted the most at the moment was letting the Juggernaut run lose all over New York.

He had to stop the mutant with everything he had. He had to…

"STOP THE JUGGERNAUT WITH MY DYING WILL!" Spiderman yelled as all of his clothes ripped off except for his mask and underwear. A bright orange flame appeared on his forehead and flared erratically as he stood up rapidly. Once he stood up he jumped off of the roof and landed right in front of Juggernaut. "I WILL STOP YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" He shouted at the Mutant.

"What is this? Running around in your underwear now Spiderman?" Juggernaut questioned as he stared at the hero with a mystified look. "Though I admit that the teddy bear boxers are perfect for a kid like you." He shot with a smirk.

"CEASE AND DESIST OR I WILL STOP YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" Spiderman yelled and then leapt at Juggernaut and slammed a fist into the stunned man's face.

Everyone knew that Juggernaut was strong and powerful and hardly anyone could stop him. Few people had actually stopped the mutant in the past and Spiderman was not one of them. But anyone who saw what happened that day would claim it was Spiderman in nothing but his boxers and mask that sent the Juggernaut flying backwards with one solid punch that knocked the mutant out.

"Whoa." Tsuna said as she landed next to a panting Spiderman and in front of an unconscious mutant. "I knew it would give you a power boost but I didn't think it was this much." She said as her hold on the gun relaxed and it transformed into a chameleon with bright yellow eyes that crawled up her arm where it could wrap around her shoulders like a scarf. "Good job Spiderman."

Spiderman on the other hand could only stare at Juggernaut in disbelief and then down at his bare hands. "How…who…why…what…I don't….that wasn't….I couldn't have…what?" Spidey rambled out as he turned to Tsuna with wide eyes and confusion.

"That was a Dying Will Bullet I used on you." Tsuna explained as she patted Leon on the head. "It releases all limiters on your body and pushes all of your power outwards." She continued to explain as she pulled an orange athletes bag from her back and opened. Spidey didn't even realize that she had that. "The only downside is that the bullet only works if you have regrets. If you don't have any regrets…well…you die."

Spiderman stared at her with confusion and disbelief as she pulled out a suit that looked like a new Spiderman suit. "Did you know…that this would happen?" He asked as she held out the suit to him and he took it into his hands gingerly.

Tsuna nodded at him with a sheepish smile. "It used to happen to me all the time too you see, so I know how you feel about running around in your underwear." She explained as he unfolded the suit and looked it over.

It was similar to his old one but this one had blue metallic lines running on his suit like a web instead of black and the once whites of his eye holes were now black instead that glinted metallic. His insignia was also the same metallic blue instead of the once black. Once he slipped the body suit on did he realized that it was made with a different material than the spandex that he was used to, as well as the gloves and shoes. He wasn't sure what it was made from but it stretched nicely over his form and he could feel padding in the suit as well. That would help when he hit the ground he realized. "Thanks, this suit is perfect." He informed as he kept the new mask in his hands, he'd put that one on when he was alone.

Tsuna smiled happily at that as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "That's okay, I thought I would owe you a suit after the one that was destroyed due to the bullet anyways." She explained as she handed him his web shooters next. She had picked them up before she had jumped down from the roof after taking a quick picture of them. "This suit will not be destroyed the next time you get shot with a DW Bullet as well, so no worries about that. The material used to make your suit is special and took a long time to make so try not to tear it too often, though I doubt that'll happen since it's practically indestructible. It's also padded with the same special material so anymore falls you take won't hurt as much and any attacks will be cushioned as well."

Spidey could only stare at the explanation for long moments before nodding his head. "That sounds great, maybe I won't be so sore now when I fight a bad guy." He said as he turned back to the still downed Juggernaut and webbed him to the ground. He didn't see his communicator anywhere so he'd have to get a hold of Fury some other way. "Anyways, thanks, I'll have to repay you somehow for the suit." He said once he was done and turned back to her.

Tsuna shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she began to walk. "How about you just talk with me." She suggested as she walked right by him and came to a stop in front of him and by Juggernaut's downed body. "I've always wanted to talk to you and the thought of you being grateful enough to me for a new suit to come and talk with me twice a week is nice." She admitted as she looked at him over her shoulder and winked. "I always wondered what a superhero's life would be like and you are my ticket into seeing that life."

Spidey smiled at that as he nodded his head. "Alright then. I'd love to continue to talk to you." He said easily enough. "Where would you like to meet and what two days?" He asked.

Tsuna tilted her head at that and put a finger to her chin in thought. She was quiet for a moment before she answered. "Monday and Friday sounds like good days to me. Go to the Vongola Business headquarters Roof, it's the plain looking building next to Oscorp." She said as she looked back at him. He nodded his head in agreement seconds later. "Great!" She exclaimed before looking down at her watch. "Oh no! I wanted to see him before classes but now I have to wait till lunch!" She exclaimed sadly before looking back up at Spiderman. "It was great to talk with you but I have to get to school, I'm sure I'll see you around." She stated before taking off, chameleon and all.

Spidey blinked in surprise before looking around to find something that gave the time. "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed before he took off swinging to Midtown High.

TFD

"Dude! What happened this morning?" Sam questioned as he looked at the haggard looking Peter Park in their English class. They were working on a project that required three per group. Sam, Harry, and Peter had been paired up while Luke, Danny, and Ava were in one and MJ, Chrome, and Tsuna made up another. "I thought you were totally going to be late for class for a moment!"

"Yeah Peter, I've never seen you cut it so close before." Harry added with a frown. "You're normally either late or early enough to be called on time." He stated as he leaned his head against a hand. "Though I have to admit that Tsuna was almost late as well." A sly grin fell onto the billionaire Heir's face as he wiggled his eyebrows at his friend suggestively. "Did you get some hardcore action Pete?" He questioned.

Peter's eyes widened at his friend and his face turned cherry red as he shook his head in denial. "No! I just slept in late like usual! I was nowhere near Tsuna this morning until we arrived to class!" He explained with his hands waving around wildly.

Sam and Harry laughed at the brunette. "Yeah, there's no way Parker could get a girl to make out with him anyways." Sam stated with a smirk. "No sane woman would want to date him in a million years." He announced confidently.

Peter raised a brow at the other boy before shaking his head in disbelief at him. "Whatever Sam, than why is it I have a girl hitting on me and draping herself all over me if she wasn't wanting to make out with me?" He questioned with actual curiosity.

Sam smirked as he pointed at Peter's bag where all of his books were. "Obviously she figured out you are one of the smarter people here at the school so she's just using you." He stated calmly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Peter scowled at him before shaking his head at the other teen. "Sure whatever you say Sam." Peter said in a dry voice. "That's why she introduced me to all of her friends and was holding onto me all throughout the meeting. Sure she's just using me for my brains."

Harry laughed while Sam scowled. "You have to admit that a girl that's only using a person wouldn't go to all that trouble just to have him help her." The red head said with an easy smile.

Sam sighed before he nodded his head in agreement. "True. So Peter actually has someone that likes him, that's a surprise." Sam said with a tilted head.

Peter just shrugged as he motioned towards a blonde that was in there class and was sending sapphire blue eyed glances at Sam. "You do too or Gwen Stacy wouldn't be looking at you whenever she could."

Sam sat up at that and looked towards the mention blonde with some surprise and his astonishment grew as she smiled at him and waved to him nervously. He waved back before he turned to the other two males. "Can someone please be my wingman?" He asked.

Harry and Peter just smirked and nodded at the poor boy as the bell rang signaling class over. That was the same time two arms wrapped themselves around Peter's neck and a head settled onto a shoulder. "Peter! Let's go out tonight!" Tsuna exclaimed eagerly at the boy below her.

Peter blinked in surprise before moving his head to try and look to the side to stare at her in some surprise. "Um…sure." He said as he blinked in astonishment. "What time and where?" He questioned next as he gathered his things awkwardly before trying to stand. Tsuna released him to let him stand up but as soon as he was on his feet she held onto one of his arms with two of hers.

"Let's see…how about five and we go to a burrito place that I saw on one of my runs around town." She said in thought, her head seemed to always be in a tilted position but it made her look cute. "That way we can talk and get to know each other better." She explained with a smile. "It can be a practice date so that when we go on a real date we will know each other's likes and dislikes better and know where to go." She explained.

Peter smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, sounds like a plan to me." He said as the two walked down the hallways together, all of Peter's friends and Tsuna's own watching them with curious and sharp eyes.

"Well, what do you think? How long do you guys expect this to last?" Ava questioned the others with her arms crossed over her chest.

Danny and Luke looked at each other before sharing a look with Sam and all three answered at the same time. "No clue."

MJ giggled and Harry chuckled while Ava rolled her eyes. "Nice you guys." She said before turning away from the scene that was Tsuna and Peter.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Sam questioned while scratching his head in confusion.

"Really dude?" Luke questioned as he looked down at the shorter male while Danny sighed in his own disbelief.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked at the two in bewilderment. "What did I miss you guys? What's got Ava all up in a twist?" He questioned.

MJ just shook her head in irritation. "Really Sam, she's your friend and you didn't notice? I mean Peter is one thing but you…I thought you were a lot less dense than this." She said as she turned and walked after Ava, trying to catch up to the girl.

"What did I say wrong?" Sam asked as he looked at the other three guys with a bewildered look on his face.

Harry took pity on the boy as he sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, hardly anyone knows it but Ava asked Peter out about a month ago." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Peter turned her down so I'm guessing she feels kinda burned right now."  
Sam stared at Harry with his jaw hanging before he turned to his two roommates. "Is this true? Ava asked Peter Parker out and he turned her down?" He asked incredulously.

Luke was the one who nodded. "Yes, Ava's had her eyes on Peter for a while now. She thought because he was able to keep up with her intellectually that he'd be a good boyfriend. She forgot to factor in that Peter didn't have an interest in her like that."

"Yes, that's why she went on her Studying spree along with her little…episode." Danny said as he glanced at Harry before returning his attention to same. "The rejection spurned her and caused her to lose control for a little while." He explained.

"But why would he reject her!?" Sam questioned in confusion. "She's so perfect and so beautiful!" He exclaimed out loud with his hands raised in the air. It was only a moment later that he realized what he had said and turned a bright cherry red. "That's not what it sounded like!" He shouted a moment later as he waved his hands around in front of him to ward off the ideas his friends were obviously having.

"It looks like Ava's not the only one with a crush." Harry said with a sly smirk while Luke and Danny laughed at their embarrassed friend.

"Shut up Harry or I'm telling MJ you like her!" Sam threatened with his cheeks still burning red.

"You wouldn't dare!" Harry said shocked with his own cheeks turning red.

"Don't test me Osborn!" Sam growled out.

"Bring it Alexander!" Harry growled right back as the two got into each other's faces.

Luke just rolled his eyes at the two while Danny tried to figure out if he should interfere. "Come on Danny, we've got class to get to." He said as he steered the other boy away.

"Alright." Danny said in a worried tone but followed his friend to their next class and leaving behind the two feuding teens.

TFD

"Spiderman!" Fury yelled as said Arachnid arrived on the Helicarrier's observation deck with his team right after school. "What in the world is this?" He questioned as he pointed at the screen with JJ's face on it.

 _"Today that criminal Spiderman was running around in nothing but his underwear and mask!" JJ shouted on the screen as a video of Spiderman jumping down from a building and landing in front of Juggernaut appeared. "The mask criminal continued to run around the streets of New York practically naked for several minutes before another person gave him a new suit! The devil is now getting into streaking and it's only time before he is naked and running around showing everything off!"_

Fury paused the video there as he glared at the shocked Spidey that was wearing said new suit and the new matching mask. "You let Sawada shoot you with that god forsaken bullet, didn't you?" He shouted at the arachnid, eye practically bulging out of his head.

"Look I can explain." Spiderman said as he held up his hands to placate the older man. "I didn't have a choice in it alright! She did shoot me and I wasn't expecting it and and and…" he trailed off at the look Fury gave him. "And you aren't going to take anything I say seriously, are you?" He questioned.

"Do not let him shoot you again Spiderman." Fury growled out as he stalked forward and brought his face close to Spidey's own. "I do not care what you have to do, avoid that damned bullet and stay the hell away from him when you are Spiderman! Do you understand me?" He growled out angrily.

Spiderman gulped and nodded his head hurriedly. "Understood, staying away from her from now on as Spiderman! No more contact for Tsuna with Spiderman! Got it!" He said hurriedly, hoping to placate the Spy the best he could.

Fury sent one more glare at the spider based hero before backing away and staring at the entire team. "Good, now go and get to training!" He ordered as he pointed a finger out of the observation deck and towards the training rooms. "Coulson will be meeting you there."

With that the team scurried out of the room with relief, all surprise with the way Fury had acted. "I hope we never have to experience that again." Nova said with obvious relief.

The rest of the team couldn't help but agree with him.

TFD

A.N. Alright, another chapter down! Review and tell me what you all thought! Also know that it won't be an AvaxPeter story. I also have other pairings set up so no worries there!


	3. Father Day Gifts

Chapter Three

Father Day Gifts

Problem was that Spiderman didn't plan on staying away as Spiderman. He owed Tsuna for having her help him out with the suit and boy was it a big help. The suit had helped protect him against the big hitters of the Supervillains. The black lenses in the mask wasn't just for looks either. They had the same technology as the Iron Spider Suit with calculations and targeting system and highlighting enemies in hiding with Thermal sensors. It was a lot more high class than he thought it would be.

And the promise of not being shot again…he didn't have much of choice as whenever he was fighting a criminal or a super villain, he was shot with that darn bullet no matter where he positioned himself. Tsuna seemed to know exactly where he would be and would shoot before he could dodge the bullet in any way.

It had been a week since the Vongola group had arrived and Spiderman had been shot a full seven times since then.

On a brighter side Tsuna and Peter had gone out on a full three dates since they had met. It would have been five but Peter had to take care of Supervillains that decided his date nights would be perfect times to attack. Though Tsuna didn't mind and Peter wasn't sure why she wasn't upset at him like some of the other girls had been, though he had to admit that she was always there when Spiderman appeared with that green gun that would turn into a Chameleon afterwards.

Spidey wasn't sure how she always found him but he soon realized that Tsuna was resilient and resourceful. She wasn't going to stop shooting him and all Spidey could tell Fury was that he was trying but he couldn't pinpoint her when he's busy fighting some of the more top dog villains that had taken to showing up lately.

People were still amazed that Spiderman had quickly and easily knocked the Beetle out cold when he had attacked one day. Not to mention when the Frightful Four, Electro, and Taskmaster were all taken out within minutes of Spidey being shot with that bullet. He was even more unpredictable than when he wasn't shot with the bullet.

Though Spidey had to admit that it was getting slightly annoying as he couldn't control his actions like he normally would be capable of, he'd be under the control of the bullet and his instincts. He came out of each of these encounters with bruises and cuts that he would normally be able to avoid, not to mention how sore his entire body would be afterwards from the bullet. The first time he was exhausted enough that he didn't notice the pain but after the second shot it had almost had him collapsing if it wasn't for Iron Fist holding him up.

Spidey sighed in his irritation as he looked around the area that surrounded Middleton High, taking in the peaceful twittering of the birds and the gentle caress of the breeze. He looked down at his new communicator and took in the time. "Almost time to go and meet up with Tsuna for our meeting." He muttered and sighed once more as he watched the sun begin to set. It was Friday, one of the days that were set up for him to meet Tsuna on the roof of Vongola business that he apparently owns or will own soon. It was the first time they would be meeting.

The meeting place itself was rather high up, much like OSCORP the Vongola building was tall but to stay hidden better it was five stories shorter than Osborn's building. It was also plain looking and didn't have any sort of Logo on it to show who it belonged to or what it was used for. It had taken Spidey a little while to scope the place out and he only realized that it was the building Tsuna said when he had seen Gokudera running after Lambo on one of the floors.

"So this should be interesting to say the least." Spidey muttered as he stood up from his sitting position on a building and then web sling away to the Vongola building. It was probably early for him to arrive but he wasn't given a time to arrive so he would rather be safe than sorry, especially if he was dealing with a future Mafia Boss.

"This should make my day more interesting." Spidey thought aloud as he settled himself on the top of the roof's entrance, making sure he was out of sight and out of the way if something were to happen. He didn't want to be trapped in a trap to capture him and force him into experiments or something. He might like Tsuna as a person but he had no idea what she was like for a Mafia boss, despite what Fury had told them about her and her Famiglia.

"Why can't they just say Family? It means the same thing after all." He stated to himself as he sat comfortably, thinking he would be waiting for quite a while.

"That's because it doesn't mean the same thing." A voice spoke up from behind the arachnid hero, startling the hero so badly that he almost fell off from where he sat.

"What the hell!" Spidey yelled as he jumped to his feet and turned around to face a man that he recognized from the pictures that Fury had given…a man that he had been told to flee from if he had ever encountered him. "Oh hi there…um…I think I'm going to go." Spidey said as he backed up and was about to jump away and web sling out of there but was stopped when strong hands clamped down onto his wrists, stopping him from doing so.

"I don't think so." The man said as he looked the spandex hero over with a snort. "Why Tsuna thinks your worth anything is beyond me. You're nothing more than flab and hardly any muscle and I'm sure Lambo could beat you without too much of a problem." He stated before releasing the hero and stepping back. "Tsuna will be up here soon, I thought I'd come and look you over myself beforehand." He explained.

Spidey gulped and nodded his head in understanding. The man in front of him was tall, taller than Fury and was lean but obviously had plenty of muscle. He wore a black suit with a yellow shirt underneath with a black tie and a black fedora on his head. Dark onyx eyes were framed by two curly sideburns and a familiar Chameleon was wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "You are?" Spiderman questioned hesitantly.

The man smirked as he ran a hand over the lizard's head. "Reborn, Greatest Hitman in the world. Not even your SHIELD Director would be able to beat me." He stated confidently with a smidge of killing aura around him.

For some reason Spidey didn't doubt that. The strength and power that this man emitted suggested that he could handle any situation and get whatever he wanted without a struggle. "Okay." Spidey said as he nodded his head and took a step back away from the hitman so that there was some more space between them. "Though I have a little doubt, I mean Fury has secrets of his secrets." He stated calmly, hoping to get his nerves back under control so that he could make more logical choices concerning this man.

Reborn snorted at that before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm just going to inform you that if you hurt Tsuna in any shape or form I will come after you and make your death long and painful." He informed with a dark look and eyes shining maliciously while a sneered formed on his lips.

Spidey gulped and nodded his head as he raised his hands in the air. "You got it! I won't hurt her no matter what! This girl will be treated as the princess I'm sure she is!" He exclaimed hurriedly.

A flash of amusement crossed Reborn's face before he nodded happily and patted the boy on the head. "Good because I wouldn't want to kill Tsuna's newest boyfriend." Reborn informed with a smirk reappearing.

Spidey blinked in confusion at the man as he raised a finger to point at himself. "Boyfriend? Me? I think you've got it wrong there no offense." He stated before groaning in pain as a giant green mallet slammed onto his head. "What was that for!?" He shouted in confusion.

"I'm never wrong Peter." Reborn stated easily as the mallet transformed back into the chameleon and returned to laying around the Hitman's neck. His smirk widened at the obvious surprise leaking from the teen. "I'm the World's greatest Hitman, did you really think I wouldn't find out about your identity." He stated before leaping backwards and off of the entrance cover. "Remember, don't hurt Tsuna." With that he disappeared.

Spidey could only gap at the place where Reborn had stood before shaking his head in horror. "He knows who I am." He said with panic as he turned to leave the building but stopped when the door beneath him opened up.

"Spiderman, are you there?" Tsuna called as she walked out onto the roof, looking around to see if she could find him.

Spidey sighed before leaping and back flipping so that he could land in front of Tsuna with grace he normally didn't have as Peter Parker. "Yep, I'm here." He stated as he looked at the shorter girl with a smile under his mask.

Tsuna squealed in excitement before calming down and taking a deep breath. "That's great! I wasn't sure if you would actually come to tell the truth so this is great." She explained happily as she motioned for them to walk over to the edge of the building and both of them sat down, looking over the city.

Spidey shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play as if he hadn't been threatened by a hitman not even three minutes ago. "I'm a hero and I always try to keep a promise. If I can't I'll come around eventually and explain why I couldn't." He stated.

Tsuna smiled at that and nodded before looking over the city. "It's really pretty here at night." She said happily. "I've seen cities with lights before but for some reason New York just seems to be bright and cleaner than others." She stated as she watched the lights twinkle.

Spidey laughed at that as he pointed towards a tall tower with an A on it that glowed brightly. "That would be thanks to Tony Stark. He created a power source that's super clean and easy to reproduce. He's been hooking the entire city up little by little, cleaning the air pollution a little at a time as well." He explained. "He's been working on it for a year or so now."

Tsuna nodded her head in understanding as the two fell into silence for long moments afterwards. Neither spoke as they looked over the darkening view of the city, the lights becoming brighter and brighter until it was truly nighttime. "How did you get your powers?" Tsuna questioned suddenly, her feet kicking against the building absently as she continued to stare at the city below.

Spidey jumped before glancing at the girl next to him before looking over to OSCORP. "Only a few people know this but I was a real geeky kid and really weak as well. I was bullied a lot and I didn't really have a whole lot of friends except two that I grew up with." He explained calmly, not worried about telling Tsuna how he had gotten his powers in the first place, he felt he could trust her with this.

Tsuna chuckled at that before shaking her head and sending her hair flying around her. "Sounds like me kind of. I wasn't much of a student though, I still have to have help with classes and my Tutor isn't exactly kind." She said before looking at him with a small smile and a tilt of her head, the lights of the city sparkling in her warm caramel eyes. "But go on, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Spidey smiled and nodded his head. "That's fine. Well we were on a field trip to OSCORP and when we got to a certain section that contained some genetically altered Spiders…I guess one must have escaped or something because I got bit." He explained as his hand went to the back of his neck. "I got really sick, like fever and sweating really badly and exhaustion, but I was also really hungry. I literally ate almost everything in the fridge at my house. It didn't matter if it was expired or frozen solid, I ate it or drank it."

Tsuna was giggling at this as she covered her mouth and tried to stop her laughter, Spidey was chuckling with her as he knew that this part of the story was rather bizarre and funny to hear. "I'm…sorry…I know it…isn't funny…but seriously? Everything?" She questioned as she calmed herself down and looked at him with laughing eyes.

Spidey chuckled at this and nodded his head. "All but the ice, ketchup, and Mayonnaise was eaten. My Aunt and Uncle had to go out the next day and get more food." He explained with a laugh as he remembered the looks on his family's faces. "I was okay by the next day but with a few enhancements. I was stronger, faster, more agile, I could see better and farther than I could before, and my ability was just over all better. I kept it a secret though, from everyone, even my family. I became a wrestler for money." He continued on as he frowned at the coming memories. "The place I worked was robbed one night and I did nothing to stop it. I had thought it wasn't my problem and let the guy escape."

Tsuna frowned at that as well. "You made a bad choice but it happens to the best of us." She said as she reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure everything was alright even though you didn't stop him."

Spidey hung his head in shame and sadness after Tsuna had finished. "Except this caused a lot more damage later as I found out." He informed sorrowfully. "The robber had gone out onto the street and tried to steal a car…my uncle was the one in that car and the guy shot my uncle." He explained, not noticing how Tsuna's eyes widened and misted over with tears. "My uncle was the closest thing to a dad I had and when I found out that the guy had shot my uncle I lost it. I went out and hunted him and hunted him until I found him…" He trailed off as he lifted his head to glare at the city. "I wanted to kill him, do to him what he had done to my uncle…but in the end…I didn't."

Tsuna gulped before moving and wrapping her arms around the startled hero. "I'm sorry you lost your uncle, I don't really know how that's like since I haven't really lost anyone close to me, but I can understand how hard it must have been. Especially because of one thing that you couldn't really control." She said as she released him and let him go. "But I'm glad you didn't kill him Spiderman, I don't think you could have handled that on top of losing the man that was like a father to you."

Spiderman smiled down at her and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Since then I've pretty much committed myself to fighting evil, using my powers for good. Something my uncle told me once has always stuck with me. 'With great power comes great responsibilities.' I haven't forgotten that and I live by that." He explained.

"That's a great thing to live by." Tsuna agreed with a nod of her head. "I'm glad you decided on following the path you're on, I mean I got to meet you and talk with you. Something I've wanted to do since I was fourteen." She explained happily.

"I'm glad I get to meet you too." He said in return. "Now that I've explained my story I wanna hear some about you. What's your backstory?" He questioned as he leaned onto his knees and looked at her with a tilted head.

Tsuna giggled at the picture the arachnid made before nodding her head. "Sure, though most of it isn't that interesting." She informed but Spidey just motioned for her to go ahead and speak. "Well, my childhood was rather normal and things didn't really start to happen until I was fourteen." She explained as she tilted her own head in thought. "When I was fourteen my mom decided to hire a tutor because I was a really bad student, I never scored any higher than a ten. The tutor though turned out to be a hitman sent by my grandfather, the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, to train me to be the next boss."

Spidey nodded his head in understanding, having already met the Tutor earlier, and he was slightly frightened by the man and could only imagine what Tsuna thought of him. "I bet that was a surprise to find out, that you were the heir to a mafia group." He said.

Tsuna nodded her head in agreement. "It was and it was only because my Great Great Great Great Grandpa was actually the founder of the group. He had started it as a Vigilante group but his cousin-the person who took over the group later on- turned it into a Mafia group. Well when Reborn told me that I instantly refused but he said I couldn't so he forced me to train and study and do crazy missions." She explained and waved her hand to add emphasis. "But through those missions and adventures I made friends! I never had friends because I was completely and utterly useless. My nickname in school was Dame-Tsuna, which means useless in Japanese. So people didn't like me all that much and whenever I played in PE I was blamed when we lost. I was bullied really badly as well during that time."

Spidey frowned as he shook his head in annoyance and anger. "I hate bullies, they make things so much harder than it already is." He stated with a growl lacing his tone.

Tsuna agreed with a nod of her head but otherwise continued. "Well, the bullying and name callings began to stop when I started making friends. Gokudera was first after he transferred from Italy to Japan. He actually tried to attack me when we first met but I beat him when Reborn shot me with a Dying Will Bullet and he became my friend. Then Yamamoto who was on the baseball team at our old school was next. I saved him when he tried to jump from the roof, we both actually fell but Reborn shot me with a Dying Will Bullet again and I was able to save us. Lambo showed up next and he was only five then. He tried to attack Reborn but was stopped easily by the hitman, he hung around after that and my mother adored him so he was like family after that."

Spidey blinked at this as he watched Tsuna continue to talk about her family. Her eyes were lit up brilliantly as she talked about her friends and even mentioning how she met each one of them. He blanched at the mention that Mukuro once was her enemy but was now a friend and family member in her life and he paled when he learned how truly violent Hibari was. Not that it really surprised him with that one as Hibari had looked rather menacing in the first place.

Tsuna continued to explain each person in her family and Spidey watched as her face got even brighter as she brought up one of the last people on her list. "My mother is absolutely great, though she can be rather oblivious sometimes. She accepted me for all of my uselessness back then and encouraged me to keep moving forward. She accepted each of my friends and she just smiled when I told her about dad and I being in the mafia and me becoming a boss later." She stated happily. "She loves me and I love her and she loves my friends for who they are and all that they brought into my life." She stated with a breathless laugh at the end.

The spandex hero smiled at that before he blinked at a thought. "What about your dad though? You said he's in the mafia as well, do you see him often?" He questioned curiously.

A moment later he wished he hadn't when Tsuna's face darkened and her eyes flared a brilliant orange in anger. "No." She spat out. "That despicable man lied to my mother and me, I thought he was dead for years until he suddenly shows up and says he's alive and well. He left my mother alone crying in her room for nights on end and never called or sent word that he was alive. He lied to my mother about what he did and then he goes and throws me into the middle of it all when it suited him." She ranted out as she stood up from her seat and began to pace along the edge, arms waving around in the air in her anger. "He's nothing more than an idiot dipshit that does whatever he wants without asking anyone what they think or does whatever Grandpa tells him too and puts the Famiglia before his family. It pisses me off!" She shouted out at the sky as she came to a stop next to Spidey and then collapsed back down.

Spidey blinked in surprise. "So I'm getting the feeling that you don't like your father all that much." He stated the obvious and was rewarded with a snort from Tsuna.

"Wow, is it that obvious?" She questioned back, the sarcasm thick in her voice as she looked at Spidey, kicking her feet against the building agitatedly. Her fists clenched the edge so tightly that her knuckles turned white and Spidey could even hear the creak of the concrete struggling not to crumble underneath her grip. HE gulped at that sign of strength and remembered to never make this girl mad.

"Yep." Spidey replied, popping the P at the end. "So I'm going to assume you have someone else to celebrate Father's day on then." HE said next to try and get her mind onto something that she would like instead. A person that would make her happy instead of mad as she was at the moment.

Tsuna practically shined with how bright her smile was as her grip loosened and her kicks calmed. "Yep! He's like a father to me and he knows it. I even found the perfect father's day gift too!" Tsuna exclaimed as she dug into a back pocket and pulled out a fancy looking orange, red, and white plaid wallet and pulled out a picture and showed it to Spiderman.

Spidey took the picture carefully into his hand and looked it over. Reborn was in the picture with an amused smile on his face as a younger looking Tsuna hugged him from behind, arms wrapped around his neck with a smile on his face as he looked over Reborn's shoulder. "So this is the man that you call a father?" HE questioned as he looked at the hitman, all suited up and wearing a fedora. "Reborn, the world's greatest hitman."

Tsuna blinked before a smile fell on her face once more. "Yep, I shouldn't be surprised you know him, after all, Fury would've told you about us and him." She said easily.

Spidey nodded his head and handed her the picture back. "So what did you get him for Father's day?" HE questioned curiously.

Tsuna smiled happily as she tilted her head. "Reborn is really strong and really capable, he can do anything he wants and does so as well. He doesn't ever really need help because he's so strong! But there are times where he isn't quite himself." She explained with a sad look in her eyes, obviously thinking about something in the past. "He forgets sometimes that he has a family to lean on now and that there are people who are more than happy to help him when he needs it. So I got something that'll remind him that he has family…my friends…me to lean on when he needs to." She explained as she reached beneath her shirt and pulled something from around her neck that was on a chain.

Spidey blinked at the simple pocket watch that was hung in front of his face. He reached out with a hand and Tsuna carefully laid the watched into his hand. Spidey held the watch closer to his face as he looked at it carefully, taking in the elegant design of what seemed to be a tree with the roots wrapping around the bottom part of the watch and even being used as the hinges for it. The branches wrapped around the sides and Spidey could feel the ridges of both branches and roots as they spread over the watch. He opened it and saw the Roman numeral numbers instead of normal numbers along with military time as well.

On the lid of the watch though was a picture of Tsuna hugging Reborn around the middle with Reborn returning the hug and all of Tsuna's friends and other people in the picture around the two, all having contact with Reborn in one way or another.

"It's beautiful." Spidey said as he handed the watch back over to Tsuna who closed it and put it back around her neck. "I'm sure he'll love it. I bet he'll even pull it out once in a while to look at the picture and claim that he's checking the time instead." He stated with a self-assured nod of his head.

Tsuna giggled at the picture that Spidey had come up with and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I could see Reborn doing that." She said before she turned to him with a tilted head. "So what about you? Do you have anyone you can give a gift to on father's day?" She questioned hesitantly, obviously figuring that it might be a sensitive topic.

Spidey actually had to think on that one. He had only ever had his Uncle Ben for Father's Day and Aunt May for Mother's day. Since his Uncle had died, Spidey hadn't had anyone to have a father's day with except a picture and a whispered 'Happy Father's Day' when Aunt May was nowhere near. This father's day would most likely be the same way. "I can't really think of anyone." He replied with a shrug, though it was obvious that he was dejected when his head slumped forward.

Tsuna frowned at that as she looked the hero over with worried eyes. No one should be left without a father figure in their lives. Tsuna knew this, she had gone through this herself for a long time until Reborn came into her life. She wanted Spidey to have the same opportunity as well. "Do you have someone you look up to, that you get along with, that you see often? Is there someone who you go to for advice or help when you need it?" She questioned as she reached over and grabbed one of Spidey's hands gently.

Spiderman took a long time to reply and when he did he nodded his head. "There is." He admitted as one man came to his mind. Someone who had helped him after he had joined SHIELD and their forces. He actually couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how he had felt about the man for a while now, it should've been obvious.

But then again he didn't actually help Spidey out with the typical things a teenager dealt with it. He didn't give advice on girls, school, friends, or how to get jobs. He didn't help him learn how to do taxes or what sort of car he should buy when he had saved up enough money. No, he wasn't that kind of father figure and Spidey knew that with a certain clarity that stung and hurt but was like a cool breeze over his aching heart as well.

"But he's nothing like your tutor." Spidey explained to the girl next to him. "He's not there for normal things like Girls or school…he's here to teach me to be a hero and nothing more." The doom and gloom was almost visible with how down the spandex wearing hero was feeling at the moment.

Tsuna smiled softly at that before shaking her head and gripping the other's hand tightly in her own. "There's more than just one kind of father figure Spidey." Tsuna said, getting Spiderman's eyes to rise and look at her. "There's several types, none the same as the other. If you've found a father figure in Fury, then that's it. Don't worry about the fact that he hasn't helped you with normal people stuff, just be happy he's there to help you out with being a superhero instead." She explained.

Spidey smiled underneath his mask and nodded his head in agreement. "I guess so." He admitted, though it was still a rather strange thought to even think of Fury in that position. He'd have to get used to the idea before he fully admitted to it. Hopefully it would be before father's day and may he could give that gift meant for Uncle Ben to Fury instead…maybe.

Tsuna nodded her head at him in return before looking down at the city and then up at the sky with wide eyes. "Wow, I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun talking to someone." She said as she stood up. "It's getting late and I'm sure you have a lot to do still and I have to get up early tomorrow. I've gotta meet up with someone important." She explained as Spidey stood up as well, towering over her easily. "I'll see you Monday then!" She exclaimed as she took off running for the door of the roof.

Spidey watched her run for a moment before sighing turning to web sling away into the night. The conversation had gone better than he thought it would have.

He was looking forward to their next.

TFD

He snarled in anger as he stalked along the sidewalk, glaring at any idiotic herbivore that was dumb enough to look his way.

IT had been a month since they had arrived in this country, the United States of America. He had been frothing at the mouth the second they had landed to pulverize the idiots saying he couldn't do this or that. He had been arrested…or they had tried to arrest him on several occasions.

Hibari Kyoya wouldn't be arrested though, not here underneath these weak herbivores who all thought that they were better than he, a foreigner that only came to see about the different cultures of different countries.

Too bad they didn't really know why he and the omnivore and the group of herbivores were here for. He smirked predatorily as he remembered the raid upon a Mafia Boss's base, one of many in New York City, and tearing apart and killing several of the people there. Mostly head honchos that worked underneath the one they were hunting. They had put up a good fight but they were nowhere near as strong as the once Babies and now Carnivores that traveled with them.

That was the thing that was bugging him the most at the moment. Another training session with the Carnivores and the Jaguar had torn him apart once more. Hibari sneered at remembering the back hand that had sent him flying into a wall and through it. He had gotten up of course, but his attacks weren't taken seriously and he had easily been defeated and then critiqued by the Jaguar, fuming all the while.

Only once the session for all of them had finished did he leave, hoping to run into a herbivore that would put up a fight but weak enough that he could tear them apart. He needed that feeling of being the most powerful again, something he hadn't felt since that omnivore had gained confidence several years ago.

Hibari loved the challenge of another possible predator out there, he loved being challenged and giving a challenge in return, but when he was just soundly beat without one even trying…it hurt his pride. Just like that pineapple herbivore had defeated with tricks and illusions years ago. He still tried to kill that damned pineapple whenever he got the chance but was always stopped by the female pineapple and the omnivore.

He really needed to find a herbivore to kill.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A little cloud floating away from his sky?" A voice suddenly asked from behind him, forcing Hibari to whip around and pull out his tonfas in one smooth move.

"Herbivore." Hibari snarled as he looked at the slicked back hair and glowing green eyes. The other wore a green trench coat with a white button up shirt and green suit vest underneath it and black dress pants with shiny leather dress shoes. His hands were held behind his back and out of sight. "I'll bite you to death for harassment." He spat out at the man warningly.

The man just smirked as he walked closer to Hibari, bringing his hands in front of him to reveal a long black cane with a strange glowing sapphire crystal at the top of it, encased in silver wolf's maw. "I don't think you'll be able to do a whole lot against me." He said and waved his cane at Hibari threateningly.

Hibari didn't even bother trying to keep his reaction calm and instead leapt at the man with the full intention of tearing him apart piece by piece. Only…he went right through him instead.

"You're just as gullible as my brother but that serves my purposes just as well." Before Hibari even had a chance to turn around he felt his sense dull and his eyes droop heavily. He fell to his knees and his tonfas fell from his hands as the strange man spoke once more with an ominous message that sent chills down his spine.

"One down seven to go."

TFD

A.N. Now we'll be getting into main plot of the story. Also I'm going to tell you where the time line is at this point just so you know. This is before Spider-universe but after Spidey joined the avengers as well. He's back with the Junior Avengers, his original team and what not so yeah. I'm thinking about heading into Web-Warriors but that'd be for sequel if I do that and I'm not sure I will. That's a while away anyways so yeah.

Otherwise just review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this story considering it's the first Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Ultimate Spiderman Crossover! Like ever! So proud of myself!


	4. Date Night

Chapter Four

Date Night!

"Oh, look at mister fancy pants here." Sam exclaimed from his place in the Parker Kitchen. The raven haired boy was covered in flour and had streaks of frosting covering his cheeks and hair.

Aunt May was in the same condition as well. "Yeah Peter, what's with the suit and tie? I thought you'd never wear a monkey suit like it again after going to the banquet at OSCORP last year." Aunt May put in as she finished putting a flower on the cake they were working on.

Peter laughed nervously as he finished walking down the stairs into the living room. "I have a date tonight Aunt May, remember? I told you about it earlier yesterday morning when I came down for breakfast." Peter explained before turning to Sam. "You got a little something." He said as he pointed at his cheek.

Sam blinked and tried to wipe it off with the back of his hand but instead managed to smear the icing even more. "Did I get it?" He questioned with wide eyes.

Peter just nodded his head with a chuckle. "Anyways Tsuna is taking us to a restaurant tonight and she told me to wear a suit and tie. So here I am." He explained as he held his hands out to his side to show off the black suit with the red button down shirt and black tie he wore. "How do I look?"

Aunt May put a hand to her cheek as she sighed at her once upon little boy standing in front of her all grown up. "Oh you look wonderful Peter. I'm so proud of the man you're becoming." She said as she set her decorating supplies down and walked over to him, not quite touching him since she was covered in flower and icing. "If only Ben was here to see you." She said teary eyed.

Peter smiled sadly as well before taking his Aunt's hands into his own and kissing them. "He's here Aunt May, right here watching with us and he always will be." He informed calmly as he looked at her with adoration and love.

May smiled happily at that as the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be your date." She said as she wiped her hands off on her apron and walked over to the door, opening it. "Oh my." She said as she looked at the figure in the door.

"Hi Mrs. Parker, I'm here to get Peter." The very familiar honey voice said from in front of Aunt May.

"Oh yes, yes, of course, come on in." Aunt May said as she stepped aside to reveal the figure that had both Sam's and Peter's jaws hitting the floor.

"What? Do I look that horrible?" Tsuna asked as she looked down at her dress with crimson cheeks. It was a sleek strapless red dress that hugged her and showed off her slim figure and curves beautifully. She wore red heels to match her dress and gave her an extra inch she normally wouldn't have. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that trailed down her back in curls that made Peter think of curly ribbons on Christmas presents. Her make up caused her caramel eyes to pop and her light pink lip gloss made her lips shine in the lights. "Reborn made me wear this."

"No….um…no you look beautiful." Peter managed to get out after a look from his aunt. "I'm going to be the guy to envy tonight, for sure." He assured her happily as he walked over to her and held out his arm for her.

Tsuna blushed and nodded her head. "Thanks." She muttered as she took his arm into her own two. "Shall we go then? We have reservations to make after all." She said and went to turn them back towards the door but was stopped.

"Wait! I have to have pictures!" Aunt May exclaimed as she ran towards a cabinet and pulled out a digital camera. "Pictures of my baby Nephew's first real date! How wonderful!" She exclaimed as she began to take pictures of the two blushing teens.

"Aunt May!" Peter whined as he pouted at her. "We have to make the reservations, remember?" He questioned.

"Oh right, alright then." She said as she snapped one more picture. "Then get on out of here you two! I'll see you when you get back Peter and you can tell me all about it!" She exclaimed as the two quickly skedaddled out of there and into the black Mercedes that was waiting outside for them.

"So where are we going exactly?" Peter asked as he got comfortable next to Tsuna. "You didn't tell me exactly where we were going after all."

Tsuna smiled at him and held a finger up to her mouth. "It's a secret." She replied as the car turned. It was obvious to Peter that they were heading towards Times Square where all the fancy and well known restaurants were located at. "We'll have a lot of fun though, I promise." She assured him.

Peter nodded his head in understanding as he leaned back in his seat and stared at Tsuna, checking her over and over again and again. He really enjoyed looking at her when she was dressed like this but on his tenth pass he saw something that had him frowning.

Scars.

Now Peter had scars himself and he didn't find them all that bad on people either. Some made their scars look good and even hot, but seeing that size of a scar on Tsuna…it was about the size of Powerman's fist just below her collarbone and then a matching one on her shoulder. He hadn't seen it at first because it was actually rather pale but due to his attention on her body he had spotted it.

He looked her over again and noticed that there more scars, both little and large, littering her body. But none of them took away from her beauty and really only worried him the sort of danger she got into. He knew she was mafia boss so he knew that she would be in some sort of danger but he didn't think that included getting holes punched into her those sizes.

"You're staring." Tsuna stated as she looked at Peter with cold eyes, obviously knowing what the other had been staring at. "Anything catch your interest?" She asked next with a smile that spoke of happiness but Peter could feel the chill of anger and anxiousness.

"Yeah, I wanna know what other scars you have so that I can kiss them and lick them." He stated with a smirk on his face even as it turned crimson. Peter had no clue why he had said that or where it even came from, but he was now worried that it was too much and Tsuna would want nothing to do with him. Hopefully this wouldn't bite him in the ass.

Tsuna blinked in surprise as her own face turned red as well before a brilliant smile covered her face happily. "I see." She said as she moved over closer to Peter and laid her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. "Then maybe we should forget the date and just get a hotel room." She said as she leaned up and nibbled on the superhero's neck.

Peter groaned as his head fell backwards before he came back to himself and instead grabbed a hold of her hand and then shifted so that he was facing her so that he could latch his lips onto her own. They kissed for several moments before Peter pulled away panting heavily. "As much fun as that sounds…I don't think I'm quite ready for that just yet." He admitted huskily as he fought to control his body.

Tsuna chuckled as well before she nodded her head. "I understand, we'll take as long as we need to." She stated calmly as she rearranged herself so that she was pushing her entire body up against Peter's laying her head on his shoulder once more. "So…you aren't bothered by the scars?" She questioned shyly, not looking up at him with her own worry.

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm not. Not the scars themselves but the stories behind them. That's what has me worried." He explained to her. "After all those aren't little papercuts…they're the size of Hulk's fists! That must've hurt and almost cost you your life." He continued to ramble on in his own worry but stopped when a hand settled on his cheek while the hand he still held squeezed gently.

"Its fine, it healed and I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about." Tsuna said as she looked up at him with glimmering eyes that spoke of happiness. "I'm just glad you don't find them ugly like some others have in the past."

"How could I find anything about you ugly? How could anyone find anything about you ugly? You are a beautiful person." Peter stated confidently and softly.

Tsuna's face returned to crimson and she didn't look up again until her driver spoke. "Sawada, we're here." The female driver stated as they rolled down the window between the backseat and front seat. "Remember, we'll be surrounding the area to keep anything from happening." The blue haired woman informed as she turned backwards to look at the couple.

Peter's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the woman in front as Lal, a person he had been warned to avoid no matter what. "Don't worry Lal, I know and I'll let you guys know if something happens. Though I doubt you guys would miss anything to begin with." Tsuna stated with a laugh.

Lal smirked as her chocolate eyes shined with mirth. "Of course, besides Reborn will be inside while Colonello and I patrol the roofs. We'll have our rifles so don't worry if you hear a shot fired." She informed them.

Peter could only gulp at the information as Tsuna began to pull him out of the car. "Alright, just be careful and try not to hurt any civilians if possible." Tsuna replied and soon shut the door behind the two.

"Oh man, please tell me she was kidding." Peter asked as he looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

Tsuna smiled and giggled cutely as she nodded her head. "Yeah, Lal and I are always like that. No need to worry." She informed as she pulled him into a restaurant that held several low lighting areas that were blocked off by red papered walls. It was obvious that this place was meant to be private for the patrons. "This is a really great Italian place that has awesome food. I thought you might like it." Tsuna explained as they were led to their table by a waiter.

Peter nodded his head in understanding as they were put into their own private 'room' and picked up their menus to look at. "So, how did you find out about this place?" Peter questioned as he looked at the menu, trying to figure out what he wanted though he didn't understand a damn word that was on the thing. It looked like it was all in Italian.

"Reborn, he likes to know where all the high class places are and will only let me go to them on business meetings or luncheons with business associates." She explained as the waiter came up to them. Tsuna quickly rattled off what she wanted and Peter looked at his menu before looking up at the waiter with a smile on his face.

"I'll have what she's having." He replied easily and watched as the man walked away before turning to Tsuna. The girl had a raised brow and a knowing look in her eyes. "What?" He questioned defensively.

"You could have just asked me to read the menu for you. I wouldn't have minded." She replied with a giggle. "You looked so confused and lost I was going to tell you what was on the menu but then you went with what I wanted so it was too late."

Peter scowled with a roll of his eyes. "I could've just thought what you ordered sounded good." He replied back.

Tsuna smirked evilly. "So you think that Frittelle di Cervella sounds good do you?" Tsuna questioned stoically.

Peter blinked at the question, unsure of whether or not that had actually been what Tsuna had ordered as he hadn't actually caught a word she had said. "Um…yeah sounds great!" Peter exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"You do know that's Veal brain right?" Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on the other's face as she laughed heartily into her hands to try and muffle the sound. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" She got out as she began to calm her breathing. "I couldn't help it! It was just too good of a chance." She explained as Peter glared at her while she finally got control of herself again.

"Well if you didn't order brain for us to eat…what exactly did you order?" He questioned hesitantly as he was unsure of whether to eat the food now.

Tsuna giggled again before speaking. "A linguine with clam sauce and garlic bread with cheese on it. Simple but normally very delicious to eat." She explained calmly. "I promise that nothing weird about this dish and that it will be very delicious." She assured.

Peter nodded his head but he would hold his opinion until he had actually tasted the food. "Well, besides not knowing how to read Italian so far this restaurant has proven rather nice. Reborn has a good choice in restaurants." Peter complimented as he stared at Tsuna with heavy lidded eyes. "They've got the right idea on giving people plenty of privacy."

Tsuna blushed at that as a small sly smile fell onto her own face. "I know what you mean, always a good way to keep the attention on ones partner for the night. Always helpful." She agreed readily.

Even though Peter knew that he wouldn't be doing anything Rated R with Tsuna anytime soon, that didn't stop him from flirting and making innuendos with the girl just the for fun and thrill of it. He knew that Tsuna also understood this and so she had no problem returning fire.

The two chatted for a long while until their food was brought and Peter dug into the noodles and sauce, using the bread to scrape up the sauce. "This is very delicious." Peter said as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

Tsuna giggled and nodded her head. "This is delicious, not as good as my mother's cooking but very good none the less."

Peter smiled and went to say something but was stopped when his Spidey Sense tingled and caused him to tackle Tsuna to the floor and cover her just as the entire front of the restaurant exploded inwards. Screams and cries echoed around as glass and wood flew with bodies following. "What the hell is going on?" Peter questioned as he looked up, the walls that had given them privacy had disappeared and left the entire restaurant in view, showing the destruction that had happened.

"I don't know." Tsuna said as she got up onto her hands and knees, pushing Peter off of her gently. "But I think we're about to find out." She stated as she pointed as a figure in a white suit with a purple tie stood at the entrance. The man had blinding white hair that was crazily spiked, lavender eyes that were glaring at Peter, and three triangles underneath one of his eyes. Tsuna blinked at the figure in astonishment. "It can't be." She said as she stood up.

Peter was right behind her as several shots rang out. "Know this guy?" He questioned as the figure seemed to step from one side to the other, easily dodging the shots.

"Unfortunately." Tsuna replied and then stepped forward. "What are you doing here Byakuran?" she questioned with an angry scowl and hands on her hips.

"Aw, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun! How I have missed you!" Byakuran exclaimed as he walked towards her with his arms wide open, side-stepping the bullets that were firing at him easily. "I came to rescue you from the disgusting piece of human filth that has decided to claim you as his." The man stated happily as he got closer to Tsuna.

Peter balked at the description of himself as he glared at the man. "Excuse me. What did you just say you said excuse for a marshmallow? Tsuna came here with me of her own choice! I didn't force her." He stated as he walked forward, intent on taking care of this guy.

Only he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and Tsuna's voice. "Don't Peter, I'll handle him." She stated as she walked forward with a glowing orange flame on her head and her eyes glowing the same color. "You have ruined a date night Byakuran. I don't know what the hell you're thinking but I am not letting it continue." She snarled out as she clenched her gloved hands that held a blue jewel on the back of it. Peter blinked at them wondering when she had put them on.

"But Tsunayoshi-kun, you're supposed to be mine!" He exclaimed with a whine in his voice as he pulled out a white box. "Come back with me and I'll give you anything you could ever want!"

Peter scowled deeply at that and went to say something when a hand covered his mouth and pulled him backwards. "Stay out of it." Reborn said calmly as he pulled himself and Peter away from the two and then outside. "Let's get up higher so that we can watch the action." Reborn said and dragged Peter up a building.

"How much you wanna bet that he's going to be eating that Box of his?" A blonde man said as he sat on the edge of the building. He wore camo pants and a jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also wore a headband with a black pin with the numbers 01 on them.

"No bet, he's going to murder that marshmallow for interrupting his date." Lal said in return with a thing of popcorn in her hands. "Besides Colonello, we should bet on how long Byakuran is going to last this time around." She said seriously.

"I give it about ten minutes. Tsuna looks really pissed off this time around." Colonello stated calmly as he took some popcorn and popped it into his mouth.

"Are you seriously betting on how long it'll take my girlfriend to kick some guy's ass?" Peter questioned as he and Reborn walked up to the two military trained guards.

"Yep." Reborn said as Colonello choked on his popcorn. "I give him five tops."

"Girlfriend?" The blonde gasped out as he choked on the kernel stuck in his throat.

Lal just shook her head as she hit the blonde on the back and helped him spit up the popcorn. "Yes we are, would you like to join in?" She questioned him with a raised brow just as a white dragon and a man white wings shot up high into the air.

"Um…no…and was that a dragon?" Peter questioned as he watched in amazement as the two flew into the air, shortly followed by an orange blur that was wearing a red dress. "Was that Tsuna!?" He questioned next.

"Yep." All three answered as they watched the battle in the skies.

"She tends to get exceedingly annoyed whenever a date gets interrupted and she can't enjoy one normal night out with a potential suitor." Reborn said as Colonello stared at him in confusion while Lal just ignored them both.

"I can understand that." Peter laughed as he sat down next to Lal and watched the battle. Byakuran was dodging punches and using his dragon to intercept Tsuna's attacks. "I think he's going to regret interrupting tonight." He said as he took a handful of popcorn from the pack that Lal was holding out towards him.

"No doubt." Lal stated just as Byakuran attacked, tearing Tsuna's dress hip down as she dodged away.

"You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how much this dress cost!" They heard Tsuna yell as she flew away and pulled out her own box from nowhere and slammed her own finger into it. A lion with a mane of flames flew out of the box and floated next to Tsuna with anger shining from its eyes. It wore some sort of helmet and had blue bangles on its front legs. "You're paying for that you freakish marshmallow!" She shouted out just as the lion leapt at the dragon and tore it away from the white haired man.

"Mou Tsunayoshi-kun that's so mean!" Byakuran said as he watched his dragon turn back into flames and into its Box. "How is that lion so much stronger than my dragon? It shouldn't be able to do that." He complained as he dodged another attack and then squeaked as he ducked underneath the lion where its jaws had just snapped shut.

"I don't care! You ruined my date! You ruined my dress! You ruined my mood! I should kill you again you bastard!" Tsuna snarled as she launched forward, slamming her fist into Byakuran's stomach and then a kick to the face that sent him flying into a building. "You better leave now before I decide to disintegrate you again." She growled out angrily.

Byakuran moaned as he held his cheek and pouted at the other. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, you shall be mine eventually and then I can buy you as many pretty dresses as you want…though I had no idea you were into such things." He said with a sly smirk on his face. "It could lead to so many fun nights~!" He said as he flew backwards, dodging another punch. "But for now I shall take my leave. Until next time my love!" With that the man flew away and out of sight.

"Five minutes. I win." Reborn said as he looked at the other two with a smirk on his face.

Colonello scowled as he handed over fifty dollars while Lal just raised a brow. "I never made a bet, just you two did." She stated with her own smirk while Reborn scowled at her angrily. "Now then, I think we better flag her down so that she knows where we are." Lal stated as she stood up and waved her arms with a blue flame coming out of her hands.

"Reborn…why are you calling Tsuna a…Omph!" Colonello huffed as a swift punch to the stomach shut him up, causing Peter to stare in confusion at the two.

"Don't worry, they do that all the time." Lal said as Reborn whispered something into the blonde's ear and then stood up while dusting off his suit.

"That's the end of this date then." Reborn stated as he looked over the edge again, taking in the destroyed restaurant with a keen eye. "We better stay out of view as well, I don't want to have to pay for that."

"We should just tell them to bill the Millefiore Famiglia for the destruction since it was their boss who did it." Lal commented as she hefted her gun onto her shoulders and watched as Tsuna came for a landing.

"That's a brilliant idea." Colonello wheezed out as he rubbed his stomach. "So should we take the kids home then?"

Peter frowned at that as he thought about this long awaited night coming to an early end. Then that's about the time he remembered that one place that Harry had taken him and MJ to several times before. "Hey, how about we not go home just yet." He said just as Tsuna landed on the building. "I know a place…that is if you still want to go with me Tsuna." Peter said as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Tsuna blinked in surprise for the third time that night before nodding her head. "Yeah…I still want to go with you." She said as a small and soft smile fell onto her face. "Where are we going?" She questioned as she followed Peter towards the roof entrance that would lead them into the building.

"It's a surprise." Peter returned with a smirk on his face that caused a pout to appear on Tsuna's own.

"How mean Peter!" She exclaimed as the two disappeared inside with three amused adults right behind them.

TFD

"So you had us get new clothes for what exactly?" Tsuna questioned as she looked down at the short orange plaid skirt she wore with a black button up shirt with an orange tank top and then black Mary Jane flats. Her hair was loose but still curly from the earlier hairstyle.

"The place I'm taking us to isn't exactly formal wear." Peter explained from where he wore his red dress shirt opened to reveal a white t-shirt and a black skinny jeans. He still wore his dress shoes as well while his suit jacket was thrown on the seat of the Mercedes they rode in with Lal and Colonello up front while Reborn rode in another car. "You'll enjoy yourself here though, my friend Harry used to take me and another of our friend here to relax and enjoy ourselves."

Tsuna nodded her head in understanding as she pulled on the short skirt so that it would cover a little bit more of her legs. "Okay, well, are we going to be there soon?" She questioned as she looked outside to see themselves near where the Avengers Tower was.

"Yep, just a few more minutes and we'll be there." Peter explained as he pulled out his wallet and pulled a card out. "We'll be able to get ahead of everyone with this." He explained as he showed the blue card to Tsuna. The card had a serial number on it and a large stylized A on it.

"What exactly is this place you're taking us too?" Tsuna questioned as she took the card into her hands and looked at it carefully. "The Avengers View?" She questioned with a raised brow.

Peter nodded his head. "Yep, this place was made after the Avengers became a team. It used to be a hotel but was refurbished into a club with all glass windows and facing the Avengers Tower. It was made so that people could watch the Avengers come and go and get a glimpse of their heroes. It was turned into a club later to bring in money to keep it open."

Tsuna hummed and nodded her head in understanding as she handed the card back. "So how come the special card then? Is it normally a long wait to get inside or something?"

"I can be but this card will get us up to the top floor where some of the better dance floors and bars are. The bars are nonalcoholic but I advise on not leaving your drink unattended." He warned carefully as a hard look entered his eyes. "This might be a teenager joint but there are still a bunch of jerks out there waiting to get what they want however they want."

Tsuna smiled at Peter and nodded her understanding. "Alright, that's fine. I'll have your back if you have mine." She stated and her smile grew even larger as Peter nodded with his own smile. "Great than no worries."

"Yeah." The superhero nodded in agreement as the car came to a stop outside of a normal looking building.

"We're here. Reborn will follow you inside and keep an eye out. We'll let you know if something happens on the outside." Lal informed them.

"Yes because that worked out so well last time." Peter drawled out as he followed Tsuna out of the car.

"Hey, we're only human!" Colonello called out next with an angry scowl on his own face that matched Lal's.

"Yes but you're supposed to be the best." Tsuna replied with a chilly air about her. "You missed on purpose and didn't inform me on purpose…expect a pay cut…all three of you in the next few days." She informed calmly with a chilling smile.

The two paled and Peter swore he heard cursing coming from somewhere behind them but couldn't find who it was. "I forgot why we don't make Tsuna mad." Colonello muttered as he settled into the car.

"Don't forget why next time then." Tsuna replied as she pulled Peter towards the building. "So…how are we getting in?" She questioned as she looked at her date.

"Using this card." Peter said as they came up to the door where a scanner was set off to the side. "It'll open an elevator and take us all the way to the top. Most people have to pay for these cards in advance and they'll only work once. Mine will work all the time whenever I want." He explained as he waved the card in front of the card and the door opened to reveal the elevator.

Tsuna nodded her head in understanding as they walked into the elevator and then the doors shut and it started to move. "Cool." She said as they waited for the elevator to come to a stop.

Peter nodded his head as well as the elevator stopped and opened to reveal a large room with blaring music. "We're here." He said as he pulled her out onto the floor and twirled her. "How about we dance a while." He suggested as he pulled her up against his chest and swayed back and forth even though the music was fast paced.

"Sounds like a plan." Tsuna replied as she began to spin them around until she was doing spins and flips, Peter helping and catching her as she did. "Wow, you can keep up, that's great." Tsuna got out breathlessly as they slowed down enough to where they were simply moving against each other quickly, her back to his chest.

"Hey, I can move when I want to." Peter stated with a laugh.

"That's good to know!" Tsuna shouted out as she picked up the pace again, Peter easily keeping up and moving with her. "That means we can have all the fun we want."

With that the two danced the night away under the watchful eye of Tsuna's tutor.

TFD

"But I want more!" Lambo complained as Ryohei pulled him away from the ice cream shop they had been had for the past half an hour eating ice cream of all kinds.

"I know but it'll give you a stomach ache to the extreme!" Ryohei explained with a serious look on his face. "I cannot allow you to eat that much or Tsuna will extremely kill the both of us."

Lambo paled at the mention of Tsuna and instantly cowed remembering when the brunette had chewed into him for getting sick from eating too much candy. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Ah ha, I've found two more of the pieces I need." A voice said from behind the two males, causing Ryohei to let Lambo's hand go and stand in front of him protectively, hands held up ready to fight.

"Who are you to the extreme?" Ryohei questioned with narrowed eyes, quietly activating his bangle on his arm. He knew in someway that this slicked back haired man was not someone to mess around with. He needed to be on his guard.

"Oh me…no one of importance…not like you and that little boy right behind you." The man stated as he tapped his cane on the ground, the blue glow from the gem on top of it caught the Boxer's attention before he returned it to the man's face.

"What do you want with us?" Ryohei questioned next as he prepared to attack. He wasn't going to waste time when it seemed that this man was obviously after them for whatever reason. "Lambo, run." Ryohei whispered.

Lambo gulped and shook his head as he clutched to his older brother figure. He didn't want to let go of the boxer due to the fear coursing through his body. It was obvious even to him that this man was much stronger than anyone they had faced.

"It won't matter if he runs away or not, I'll get him and you without trouble." With that the man disappeared, causing Ryohei to blink in surprise and then fear as a feeling of sleepiness overcame him.

"Lambo….runaway…" Ryohei got out just as he fell to the ground dead asleep.

What he didn't see was Lambo also falling asleep next to him, leaving the man standing over them.

"Three down…four to go."

TFD

A.N. Another chapter down! More of a filler chapter as the more chaotic things aren't going to happen for another chapter or two. But it'll all come into play soon! I promise! Until then just review and let me know what you think! Also a Merry Christmas as I'm not sure when I'll update again! And happy New years as well!


	5. The Tenth Dying Will Bullet…Missed!

Chapter Five

The Tenth Dying Will Bullet…Missed!

Unlocking the Power of Hyper Dying Will Mode!

To say the last few days had been annoying and just plain exasperating would have been the understatement of the year for one Peter Parker.

Between shield training, school, patrolling the city, and fighting super villains, Peter hardly had any time to relax let alone go and see his girlfriend. "When are these guys going to take a break and let us take a break?" Spider-man yelled out as he glared down at The Wizard and stomped on his chest viciously. "I want to spend some time with Tsuna."

"Oh stop your belly aching." White Tiger stated as she dodged an attack from Klaw. "You'll see your girlfriend again, especially if you keep taking down villains like you just did the wizard."

"Yeah, no kidding, I've never seen you attack so viciously before Spidey." Powerman informed as he backhanded Thundra's iron ball away from him while Iron Fist landed a kick to her stomach.

"One's annoyance can fuel one's strength but do not let it control you Spidey. It can be a dangerous road if you allow it to lead you by the nose." The karate master stated wisely as he dodged a punch from the woman villain.

Spidey glowered at them before taking a deep breath and holding it for several seconds and then releasing it. He then spun Wizard up in webs to hold him in place to the roof and then went over towards Nova who was fighting the Trapster. "Yeah I know, I know. It's just annoying trying to find any time to spend with Tsuna and Aunt May. I feel like I'm leaving a huge part of my life out because of all of this fighting."

Spidey explained as he jumped onto Trapster's back while the villain had been firing at Nova and pulled on several of the tubes that attached to the man's glue container, causing it to explode. Spidey jumped away just before and so was left untouched by the glue. "Hey! I had him under control!" Nova exclaimed as he landed next to the arachnid hero with a scowl.

"I know, I just thought we'd end this quickly as possible. I know Aunt May has been wanting to try a new recipe with you again." Spider-man explained calmly as he turned to look at his other teammates, all of whom had taken down their own opponents by this time. "Come on guys, let's let shield pick these guys up and head on the rest of our patrol. I have a feeling that things aren't quite over." He stated as he took off across the roofs once more.

"He really is in a mood huh?" Nova questioned as he watched their leader leap away back onto patrol.

"No kidding. I think he really needs to get laid." Powerman added in, causing the others to sputter and gasp in horror at his words. "What. He and Tsuna have been all over each other like crazy lately but haven't really done much else besides over the clothes touching. They want more but are waiting for the other to give the okay."

"Wait…how do you know what they've done and haven't done?" White Tiger questioned with a claw held out towards the dark skinned teen.

Powerman looked at them with a confused look on his face before he realized with a blush what they all wanted to know. "Oh…I guess you guys didn't know that Spidey actually comes and talks to me about things."

"He talks to you about those things!?" Nova and White Tiger yelled out in surprise while Iron Fist just nodded his head in understanding.

"Well yeah. He can't really talk to Harry or MJ about it since the two of them have been busy themselves lately and since we lived together for a while he and I got to talking whenever we had the chance to. So we talk with each other whenever something happens but we don't want anyone else to know."

"So you know all sorts of juicy things about Pete?" Nova questioned with a sly smirk on his face as he flew closer to Powerman. "Why don't you share some of that lovely black…I mean stories with us?"

"Yeah, no way man." The buff boy said back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Pete keeps my secrets so I keep his. I'm sure he has several of your own secrets as well that he hasn't told anyone."

Nova frowned but nodded his head in agreement as Iron Fist and White Tiger did as well. "He is right. Our friend has held all of our secrets that we have asked of him. It is time we return the favor and allow secrets we do not know to lie where they are." He explained to the other two.

"Fine." White Tiger stated as she looked at the others. "What are we going to do now anyways? Spidey is as moody as a girl on her period so what are we going to do about that?" She questioned angrily as she glared off into the distance.

Powerman was about to say something when a furious voice echoed back to them. "Hey! We're on patrol! Get moving now or I'll make sure makes you lot stay even longer training than ever!" Spider-Man yelled out as he glared at his team several rooftops away.

"Alright Webhead! We're coming, don't get your webs all tangled." Nova grumbled as he took off towards the red and blue hero. "Come on before Webhead has an aneurism."

"We'll have to really get him some time with Tsuna and Aunt May if we want him to relax a little." Powerman stated as he took off with the rest of the team.

"Yeah well…it looks like he'll have to wait even longer." Iron Fist stated as he pointed down at the street where one Spider-Man was facing the Juggernaut. "It seems that he has returned to take revenge on our friend."

"Think we should jump in?" Powerman questioned as he watched the mutant slam his meaty fists into the ground with a roar.

"Nah, we'll jump in when he needs us. Let him cool off this way though so we don't have to deal with his prissiness." Nova stated as he leaned backwards with his hands behind his head and crossed his legs midair. "Let's watch the show."

TFD

"You have to be kidding me!" Spider-man yelled as he landed in front of Juggernaut with a scowl on his masked face. "Didn't I hand you over to Xavier not too long ago?" He questioned the mighty mutant.

"You puny little spider! I'm going to crush you for making a fool out of me last week!" Juggernaut stated with a growl on his face.

"You really don't need any help with that." Spidey said with a sarcastic drawl. "What with the mixing bowl on your head and the oven mitts. You do it just fine all on your own."

That sent Juggernaut into a rage rather quickly. The mutant roared and slammed his fists into the ground causing the road to break apart and splinter towards Spider-man. The red and blue hero scoffed as he jumped up into the air, dodging the earth like attack before shooting off balls of webs to slam into Juggernaut.

They all bounced off of his helmet but that didn't stop spidey as he ran forward and slammed a fist into the mutant's stomach, grunting as a back hand slammed into him and knocked him away. He flipped and landed on his feet and shook his head to rid the ringing in his ears from the powerful hit. 'Taking even just one hit from this guy is dangerous. If I take too many of them then I'll be out for good.' He thought as he jumped up onto a light post.

"Get back here you bug!" Juggernaut shouted as he ran over to the light post and grabbed it between his two meaty hands and bent the metal.

Spidey grunted as the light post was bent in a ninety degree angle, forcing him to jump off of it or risk hitting the ground where one angry mutant was waiting for him. He flipped in the air and landed on top of the mutant instead and slammed a foot into the human bulldozer with all of his strength, causing the other to stumble. He lightly landed on the ground before jumping up high as Juggernaut ran underneath him and plastered himself onto a wall of a building.

"He's moving a lot differently." Iron fist stated as Spidey jumped once more to land a solid punch to Juggernaut's helmet and sent him stumbling once more. "His attacks are more focused and have more power behind them."

"It's like it's a whole new spidey down there fighting." White Tiger stated next with wide eyes. "Where is this power coming from?"

"I have no idea but wherever it's coming from I hope Spidey will be able to handle it." Powerman stated with his brows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest as he continued to watch the battle down below.

"Shouldn't we be down there helping him?" Nova questioned a moment later, startling the others who went to jump into action.

Only to stop when a figure in black appeared before them. "Ah ah ah." The figure said as a yellow cape flowed behind him and a matching yellow mask hid his face. "This isn't your fight so you'll be staying out of it." He stated as he held out a black gun to point in their faces.

"That's our friend! We have to help him!" White Tiger growled out as she unsheathed her claws and prepared to attack the stranger.

"This is his battle. You have no right to interfere in it." The stranger stated again with a frown on his face that caused chills of terror to flow down all the teenage heroes' spines. "Interfere and I will stop you by any means necessary." And to prove his point he fired a shot that skimmed across Powerman's cheek.

"That's not gonna hurt me you know." The teen stated with a smirk but frowned when he felt something fall down his cheek.

The stranger smirked as he tilted his fedora up with the tip of his gun. "Are you sure about that?" He questioned as Powerman felt his cheek and pulled his hand away to reveal the blood on his fingers.

"We should do as he says." Iron Fist said a moment later as he stepped back.

"What! Why?" Nova asked as he flared his energy around his hands. "We could take him if we really wanted to, I'm sure!"

"No." Powerman said a moment later. "Don't you realize who this guy is?"

"Who he is?" White Tiger questioned as she and Nova looked at the caped crusader with close scrutiny. Both of their eyes widened as they realized who it was only a minute later. "No way…"

"Why would an apparently super powered Hitman wear a gaudy cape and mask like that?" Nova questioned with an amused and confused smile.

"Because it makes my entrance seem all the more cool." Reborn stated as he smirked again. "Now, stay here like the good little super heroes you are and let your fearless leader awaken fully." He stated as he kept his gun pointing at the group.

The group dared not to move an inch.

TFD

"Ah, looks like Reborn has stopped the others for me then." Tsuna whispered as she got into position and Leon transformed into a sniper rifle. "Now then, I just need to get a good shot off and he'll be hit." She muttered as she looked through the scope.

She watched as Spider-man continued to jump around, landing some hits that were obviously doing very little damage despite the power he was putting behind them. 'He's going to need a boost to take this guy out again.' Tsuna decided as she prepared to pull the trigger.

"Not yet….not yet…not yet…Now!" Tsuna shouted as she fired in a moment where Spidey was holding still.

Only to watch in horror as Spidey dodged the bullet and said bullet ricocheted off of Juggernaut's helmet and into a wall somewhere. "No way! I missed!" She exclaimed in horror as she watched Spidey land on the wall just below where she was positioned. Then she watched as Juggernaut charged towards where the arachnid hero was positioned with mounting horror as Leon transformed from the sniper rifle to a round glowing ball.

Juggernaut slammed into the wall as Spidey leapt away and a stunned Tsuna could do nothing as she fell forwards towards the ground with a scream of terror.

TFD

As soon as Spider-man heard that horrifying sound He twisted in the air to stare in horror at where Tsuna was falling down to the ground, face first, with rubble falling all around her. "Tsuna!" He yelled out as he prepared to leap at her but had to twist as his Spider Sense went off.

"No so fast!" Juggernaut shouted as he charged again, trying to ram into the arachnid, but snarled as said hero landed on top of him instead and then used him as a springboard to leap towards the falling brunet. "Get back here you web slinger!" The mutant yelled and reached out to grab Spidey but was surprised when the hero disappeared. "What?"

'I have to save Tsuna.' Spidey thought as he watched the girl fall to the ground with horror written all over her face. 'I can't let her die…not like that…not in front of me like this…not ever!' He growled as a warmth grew inside of his chest and the world seemed to sharpen to a crystal quality. "I Won't Let Her Fall!" Spidey shouted as a flame erupted on his forehead and covered his fists and wrists and before anyone could blink he was gone.

Tsuna gasped in surprise as two strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her from falling, though her legs hung towards the ground still as the figure who held her was stuck to the wall. "Well…good thing you caught me or that could have been bad." She stated as she tightened her grip on Leon.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have been up there in the first place, despite the fact that you were probably going to shoot me again." Spidey replied in a monotone voice that startled the girl in his arms.

Tsuna couldn't believe what she was seeing at the moment. The calm flame of Hyper Dying Will flaring on the hero's forehead and the warmth of the flames coming from his hands that spoke of him using the power not too long ago to get to her. "Congratulations." She choked out as Spidey adjusted his hold on her so that he was carrying her bridal style and then leapt up to the top of the building where Reborn in a cape and mask was standing with the other teenage heroes.

"Ah, it seems that the tenth bullet wasn't needed after all." Reborn said with a smirk as the arachnid disappeared and then reappeared down in front of a confused Juggernaut. "Seems all he needed was to have something important to protect."

"Wait…what's going on? What's up with those flames that spidey keeps summoning up and why have you been shooting him anyways?" White Tiger questioned as she glared at the two.

Tsuna turned and looked at them with a tilted head before glancing at Reborn and shrugging. "Think we should tell them?" She questioned as she held Leon to her chest to keep him safe.

"I don't see why not. They may be his elements so they might awaken at any

time if ever." He stated before turning back to the group. "What your friend there has been using are called Flames. Specifically Sky Flames for him."

"Flames are a person's resolve and determination brought to the surface." Tsuna said next. "A person can use them to fight or defend. There are seven types of flames altogether."

"Sky. Storm. Rain. Mist. Lightning. Sun. Cloud. Sky is orange and the rarest and arguably the strongest of flames. They are the leader and the one the other elements will look for. They stand for harmonization." Reborn jumped in. "Storm is red and stands for disintegration. They can destroy just about anything. They are normally hotheaded and quick to anger."

"Rain is blue and stands for tranquility. They calm and relax a person and the person who normally have them are calm and almost always happy." Tsuna went on next. "Mist is indigo and stands for construction. They can create anything from nothing and they tend to be mysterious and rather creepy at times." Tsuna chuckled nervously at that.

"Lightning is green and stands for hardening. They are normally hyper but extremely protective of friends and family when danger appears." Reborn took over again. "Sun is yellow and stands for activation. They are normally the healers is sun flames can be used to activate cellular growth and in turn heal wounds that one might get. They tend to be boisterous and full of energy as well."

"Then there is Cloud which is purple and stands for Propagation. They are the ones who can't be controlled and tend to be territorial and loners. You really don't want to get on a cloud's bad side, trust me on that." Tsuna finished off with a sweat drop as she thought of her cloud guardian.

"Tsuna has been shooting the webhead to help activate and help adjust his body to the strain that the flame can put on a newly active's body." Reborn explained calmly as he looked at the group. "What he's done now is activated his flame without our help and gone into a state that we like to call the Hyper Dying Will state where one's limitations are focused and used to strengthen and hyperextend their abilities. So right now he is at his most powerful."

"Okay, why have you done this exactly?" Powerman questioned warily as he looked down to see that Juggernaut and Spiderman were still standing in the same place. That was strange as Juggernaut was normally always charging ahead and destroying whatever he wanted no matter what anyone wanted.

It was Tsuna who answered with a bright smile and a chirpy tone of voice. "Because I wanted to."

Silence.

Silence for what seemed forever before a loud crash down below alerted everyone that something had just happened.

When they looked back to the fighting all they saw was Juggernaut tied down with webs with Spidey standing on him with his arms crossed and flames still crossed.

Leon chose this moment to fly up into the air over Spidey and tear apart to reveal two items that fell into the superhero's waiting hand.

"I'm…confused…what just happened?" Nova questioned as the super heroes stood there in confusion and disbelief.

TFD

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" Juggernaut asked as he glared at the on fire hero. "What's with the flames again? Think they make you look cool?"

"No, not really." Spidey replied in that monotone voice. "They just give me the power to take you out." He stated as he shot out raging orange webs at Juggernaut, ignoring how the web shooters on his wrists burned greatly with the heat of his flames. The webs slammed into Juggernaut and sent him flying backwards several feet before he landed on the ground with a loud thunder.

"Guh, where did you get that power?" Juggernaut questioned as he tried to stand up but was stopped as Spidey slammed into his stomach and created a small crater from the hit.

Spidey wasted no time and webbed the mutant down thoroughly before crossing his arms over his chest and staring the other down. "You attacked someone I care about and I couldn't let you harm them. That gave me the power I needed to take you down without causing further damage to that person and the city." Spidey explained just as a light shined above him.

Spidey looked up in time to see Leon burst apart and allow two items to fall to the earth and right into his hands. He blinked as he looked down at his hands and stared at the red and blue web shooters. "I wonder why I got these." He said aloud as his flame dispersed from his head and he was left staring down at his new web shooters and Juggernaut in surprise, confusion, and pain.

"Spidey!" Nova yelled as he flew down to the arachnid hero with amusement and confusion in his voice. "What did you get?" He questioned as he looked at the other's hands.

"Some new web shooters, though I don't know why I got them. Mine work just fine." He replied as he looked at the ones attached to his wrist before blinking in surprise. "Or they did before they melted."

"What! Your web shooters melted?" White Tiger questioned as they others landed around Spider-man. "How are you not burnt!?"

"His flames protect him and will never harm him." Reborn stated as he appeared with Tsuna next to the group. "They are his but his web shooters weren't made to handle them and so fell apart under the pressure."

"That's why Leon made him new ones." Tsuna cut in with a smile. "So that he has something to channel his flames through safely." With that she easily removed the destroyed web shoots and attached the new ones for the web hero. "You should be able to use these without your flames but when you do activate them they won't burn like your old ones did."

"Huh." Spidey said as the flame on his forehead stuttered out just before his knees buckled underneath him and he fell forward.

"Whoa, we got ya webs." Powerman said as he grabbed a hold of his friend by the arm and brought him closer to hold him up better. "Man you are shaking up a storm. Are you alright?"

"I feel like I've been ran over by the AGENTS of SMASH." Was the reply as the rest of the team chuckled worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Hyper Dying Will Mode just causes all of your power and limitations to focus all at once, so his body isn't used to that sort of focus yet and he's going to be sore because of that." Tsuna explained as she looked at them with a tilted head. "It's best for him to go and rest somewhere for a while."  
"Yeah, you better get going before that annoyance finds out what happens and shows up to try and yell at everyone." Reborn scoffed as he turned and began to leave.

"Yep, say hello to Fury for me! Tell him I send my love." Tsuna said as well as she followed after the Hitman and soon the two disappeared.

"So…should we take him to the Helicarrier infirmary?" Powerman questioned as he hefted Spider-Man into his arms and carried him bridal style.

"Hey! I'm not…a woman!" Spidey replied tiredly as his body continued to shake and spasm from the strain it had been under only moments ago.

"Sure Webs, whatever you say." Nova said with a smirk on his face.

"Allow us to help you Spider. You are exhausted from being under a great strain." Iron Fist said next as he looked at his friend.

Spidey sighed as he allowed his body to relax and lean against Powerman to support him fully. "Fine, I'll let you help me out." He replied and ignored the smiles that were obvious on everyone's faces. "Just don't drop me." With that Spidey allowed his eyes to droop close and his body fully relax as he fell asleep.

TFD

"Hahaha, thanks for coming with me to this store Hayato." Yamamoto said as he looked at the sword care kit with a sharp eye, taking in all of the equipment and the price to figure out if it was worth what it cost.

"Ch, not like I had anything better to do. Boss wouldn't let me accompany him today either." Gokudera whined slightly as he looked at some arrows. Even though his box weapon could turn into a bow and his flames into arrows, the silverette had taken to using a regular bow and arrow in fights as well, conserving his energy and improving his usage of the weapon as well. "Yo, baseball Freak…you feel that?" He questioned as they had lapsed into silence.

"Yep…which why do you think it's coming from?" Yamamoto questioned as he continued to look at the kits as if nothing was wrong.

"Somewhere outside. Someone much be waiting for us to go outside."

"Think we should go out the back to avoid them then? Tsuna wanted us to keep a low profile until he can get Spider-Man on our side."

"No, we'll go out the front to keep things looking normal. That and it'll give us a chance to figure out what has happened to those three idiots."

"So no one has heard from them still?" Yamamoto moved towards the register with a kit in his hand while Gokudera walked up with a quiver of arrows and another new bow. You could never have enough of them and since they were being watched he wanted to be prepared. Yamamoto carried his sword case everywhere with him since they never knew when they were going to be attacked. Most people just thought it was a baseball carrier anyways.

"No. Hibari that isn't unusual but from Lawn Head and the Stupid Cow…something is obviously wrong. The Boss has asked us to keep an eye out and to stay on our toes. We can't be taken out or he'll only be left with those two." Gokudera scoffed at the thought of leaving his beloved boss in the hands of those two mists even though they were good at what they did. He still didn't trust Mukuro either.

"Un, though even if we are taken I know Chrome and Mukuro will be able to keep Tsuna safe. After all their job is to obscure him from the enemy…right?" Yamamoto questioned as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He constantly forgot what element did what.

Gokudera sighed in annoyance as he led the two of them out the front door with their purchases. "Yes, that's right. But if you don't remember, Mukuro almost kill me and my sister and wanted to take over Boss's body and destroy the world. I don't trust him."

Yamamoto just laughed at that as he unzipped his sword case and prepared to draw it while Gokudera got his new bow prepped and ready to use in an instant with an arrow already in hand. "It's been years since then Hayato. Mukuro isn't going to hurt Tsuna or us anymore. He's got too much invested in us."

"Che, whatever." Gokudera stated as Yamamoto swung his sword out and at a passing figure.

"Well, it seems that you two aren't as nearly dimwitted as the three I've got now." The figure stated as they jumped away and looked at the two from underneath the brim of their green baseball cap. "Though I doubt that'll do you any good against me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yamamoto said as he prepared to attack while Gokudera notched his arrow and kept a close aim on the figure. "I've trained myself to sense illusions, just like the one you have disguising yourself right now."

"I see, but can you see through them and tell what's real and what's not?" He questioned with a smirk as a golden like scepter appeared with a glowing blue crystal. "Let's find out shall we?" With that he disappeared before reappearing all around the two.

"Huh, I can sense it but I can't tell which one is real." Yamamoto admitted with a frown while Gokudera scoffed and fired an arrow, thanking the fact that there wasn't anyone on the streets with them. He didn't want to be hurting any civilians during this fight.

"Well, that one isn't real." He mentioned to the swordsman as he prepped another arrow, this time attaching dynamite to it. "Concentrate Takeshi, which one is the real one?" He growled out as he prepared to fire.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and then closed as he concentrated. He knew that this was a serious situation since Gokudera had used his first name. So that meant he really needed to concentrate, just like he had to concentrate against Genkishi so long ago. He had to feel out for the flames in his enemy and focus on where they derived from.

It took a moment but he quickly found it and leapt at the enemy with his eyes narrowed in determination. "This is it! Beccata di Rondine!" He shouted as he thrusted multiple times with a single hand at his target.

"You are definitely better than my brother ever was." The figure stated as he allowed the image of a civilian in regular clothes fall away and reveal a new figure with golden armor and black hair and all the fakes disapepared. "But that won't save you." He said as he easily dodged each and every attack that Yamamoto gave.

"Takeshi!" The bomber yelled and the swordsman just barely leapt out of the way as an arrow flew by him and straight at the figure.

"That won't help you." He stated as he caught the arrow with a smirk on his face.

"But that bomb will." Yamamoto stated with a smile as he leapt further away from his enemy

"Bomb?" The figure questioned as he looked at the arrow and finally noticed the dynamite attacked just as the wick disappeared. "Oh dear."

The explosion caused both guardians to smirk but then frown as their enemy appeared from the smoke with only some scratches and some burns. "That would've taken out any normal human." Gokudera said with a frown as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his flames.

"Then he must not be a normal human." Yamamoto stated next as he prepared to attack once more. "We'll have to be a lot more careful with this guy than we thought before. Any idea who he might be?"

"None. I haven't heard of a freak wearing gold armor like that. Though I have to admit that it looks like that Asgardian prince's, Thor, Armor. You know that god of the Avengers." Gokudera explained as he notched another arrow that held more dynamite on it than the last. "I'll stay back, you activate your Gear and go up close and see if you can't do any damage that way."

"Got it." Yamamoto said as he went to activate his gear…only for his vision to suddenly go wonky. "Hay…a…to…" he gasped out as he fell to the ground and landed on his face.

"Takeshi! What did you do to him you freak!" Gokudera yelled as he let the arrow fly but watched in horror as the arrow was dodged and the being was now directly in front of him. Neither paid attention to the arrow detonating against a building, causing the front to crumble and set ablaze.

"Oh nothing, I just messed with his equilibrium. You know emitting certain sound waves to the inner ear can cause anyone to fall." He explained as he knocked the bow and arrow from Gokudera's hands and then laid the tip of his scepter against the bomber's head. "Now then, take a nice nap and when you wake up again…" The figure chuckled menacingly. "You'll be with your friends again." With that his scepter glowed and Gokudera's vision turned dark and his body hit the ground without him ever knowing.

"Get…away…from…him!" Yamamoto growled as he forced his body to stand on shaky legs and his sword held as a cane to keep him standing.

"Oh, you haven't passed out yet? How fierce some you must be." The golden warrior said with a smirk as he swung his scepter and hit Yamamoto in the head viciously. "This time I know you'll sleep."

And just as he said Yamamoto was knocked out cold with his sword clattering right next to him.

"Hmm, that makes five now…I only need two more and then my plan can be complete." With that the figure disappeared with both Yamamoto and Gokudera with sirens playing in the background and flames playing shadows across the ground.

TFD

A.N. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm really sorry about that. I've been really busy with work! It's been horrible! I've been working almost 24/7 because we've been short staffed and I haven't really had a weekend in a long time and it's been horrible! Besides that I finally got this chapter done! How about you review and tell me what you all think! Until next time you guys and I promise I will try and get the next chapter done faster but I make no guarantees!


	6. Attacking the Wrong People!

Chapter Six

Attacking the Wrong People!

Facing Fury Head On!

"Mukuro! Where are you? Chrome? Are you two still here?" Tsuna called out in the penthouse that the group of Mafia had been residing in since their arrival in New York. "Please tell me you two are still here." The brunette all but whimpered into the empty space.

"Bossu?" Chrome questioned as she came out from one of the hallways that led towards the bedrooms. "What's wrong?" She questioned as she neared her boss.

"Oh Chrome, you're okay!" Tsuna shouted as the mafia boss's arms flew around the girl and hugged her tightly. "Everyone has disappeared! Even Gokudera and Yamamoto!"

Chrome blinked in surprise before frowning in worry. "Lambo and Ryohei as well?" She questioned as she got out of her boss's hold though Tsuna held tightly to one of her hands, as if afraid the mist would disappear.

"Yes, I can't even get a hold of Hibari and Hibird can't find him either. Have you seen Mukuro recently?"

"Kufufufufu. I'm right here Vongola." Mukuro stated as he came out of the elevator to see the worried faces of two of the people he cared for most. "It seems that my search for the Skylark has ended in a failure. Strange since I normally can find him anywhere. I just need to follow the carnage he leaves behind."

Tsuna bit at pink lips in worry, wondering what to do now. "Reborn, Colonello, and Lal are all out looking for them. If they can't find them…well…there's only one place I can think of that could have them and hide them from us without trying."

"That wouldn't have to be a certain object named organization that protects the world from any sort of threats, would it?" Mukuro questioned with an uneasy smirk, his own nerves beginning to fry due to his inability to locate the other guardians…something that had never happened before. Thus it made him uneasy to know that an organization that they had tabs on could possibly be hiding their comrades from him.

"Yes. I think Shield might have them and boy when I get up there and tear Fury a new one…that entire organization will be going down." Tsuna stated with glowing orange eyes and flames spouting from the forehead and hands sporadically. "I want you two to work together and try and locate the others just in case. Do not split up. Stay together and protect each other." The Boss demanded with a monotone voice.

"Got it Bossu." Chrome stated as she materialized her trident into her hands and held it firmly there while Mukuro nodded and walked to stand behind his counterpart. "We will do our best."

"Kufufufu and destroy whoever or whatever is hiding the others from us." Mukuro put in with a sinister scowl on his face as his red eye glowed. "No one stops the greatest illusionist from getting what he wants after all."

Tsuna nodded as the flames flared with preparation of flight. "Alright. Then go. I'll take care of Fury." With that the mafia boss blasted out of an open window and disappeared into the sky.

"Where should we start Mukuro?" Chrome questioned as she looked at the long violet haired male.

"We will start from the center of the city and move outwards. We'll use our mists, you will assist me mostly to keep from taxing yourself." Mukuro decided as he moved back towards the elevator with Chrome at his side. "Don't leave my side at any time Chrome, we do not know what we're up against."

"Understood Mukuro-sama." Chrome said as she slipped into Japanese, the language that most of the Vongola 10th generation were comfortable with.

"Let's head to Center Square of this city. We'll start there and move in a perimeter that'll work outwards. We should be able to find something from there." Mukuro decided as the moved to Time's Square where the giant TV sat with JJ on the screen yelling insults about Spiderman. "That's man is repulsive."

"He's really mean to the Spider." Chrome agreed as the two disappeared into mist that began to spread throughout the city while they themselves began to walk along a determined path. "You'd think that man would be more grateful since the Spider brought his son home from the moon."

"Ah, but most people need a scapegoat and that man with the disgusting mustache has Spiderman to blame." The male mist laughed as they walked further and further from Times Square as their mist continued to roll through the town, covering and slipping into places to try and find the other guardians. "Though it seems that our Sky has taken a liking to the arachnid if them sneaking off during school is any indicator."

Chrome giggled at that as they passed a glitz hotels as a group of teenagers skateboarded right by them. "Bossu deserves to be happy." She stated as she tapped her trident on the ground and released a swarm of butterflies and a flock of doves into the air.

"Kufufufu, if one wishes to say that." Mukuro conceded as he tapped his own trident and released a pack of dogs that took off into allies and roads to gather information. "Come, we must continue on if we wish to search the entire city by the end of the day." With that he took off down the street with long strides.

Chrome nodded her head and lengthened her own strides to keep up with the other, only to gasp as a blast of cool air swept her into an alley before she could do anything else. "I'd rather avoid that other male if I can help it." A voice stated as Chrome stood up straight with her trident held ready to attack offensively. "But you on the other hand should work just fine for what I need."

"You are the one who's taken our friends." Chrome stated as she took in the visage of the man in green and gold. "You're an illusionist."

The man smirked as he waved his own staff around. "That's right. They're waiting for you as well." He bowed as his appearance changed to look like Gokudera. "Why don't you come and meet up with us Chrome? We'll have fun together." He stated with his hand held out towards her.

Chrome raised a brow at that before shaking a head. "You aren't an illusionist." She said as she slammed her trident into the ground that dispersed the image of her friend. "If you were an illusionist than you would know that the Storm would never say something like that to anyone but the bossu." She explained as the man scowled at her.

"In a sense I am an illusionist but in another I am a magician, a sorcerer, or a mage. I work with magic that can change and form into another or even rewind time on the body." He explained as his staff came to rest at his side. "I am no mere Illusionist whose images are nothing more than fakes."

Chrome smirked at that as she closed her single eye and tapped the ground against with her trident as white cobras rose from the ground and two White Lions appeared at her side. "That is where you are wrong." She stated as the snakes swarmed at the man with fangs extended.

"Nothing more than mirages." He stated as he waved his own staff at them but frowned when the reptiles didn't disappeared.

"We have illusions that are no mere illusions." With that said the snakes sank their fangs into the man's legs and arms while the lions leapt forward with roars of rage.

The man grunted in pain as the fangs sunk deep into his limbs but growled in rage as he swept his arms outward and sent the snakes flying away before taking a deep breath and breathing out freezing cold air that froze the lions in mid-leap. "It seems that I was misinformed on your abilities."

"No." Chrome said as she summoned up pillars of flames that surrounded the man while she walked in between them as if she did so every day. "Not all illusionist are capable what I and Mukuro-sama are able to do." She explained as she watched the man freeze the pillars into ice, smiling as it brought up memories from the past. "Only the most of powerful illusionist can make their illusions come to reality and make them real. The mist that hides our sky are now able to change it and make it into something that will fight and protect what is theirs."

The wizard snarled at that before smirking at the girl in front of him. "If what you say is true then I truly am at a disadvantage." He stated as he flicked a finger and sent the pillars of ice crashing into water that rained down on top of them, soaking them.

Chrome gasped in surprise as the torrent of water pushed her to the ground and sent her trident skittering from her grasp. "No." She gasped out as she tried to pull air into her lungs.

"Oh but yes." The man stated as he walked over to her and stood in front of her with his scepter directly in front of her eyes. "An Illusionist can create something from nothing and nothing from something. But when they step over into reality and their illusions become real…well…those can be used to defeat them." He explained with a smirk as his scepter glowed and the girl couldn't look away and her eye glowed a bright sapphire.

"Six down one to go."

With that the two disappeared from sight just as another person came running into the alley, only to roar with rage as all he found was a trident that wasn't with the person it was meant to be with.

TFD

"I'm telling you Nick, that something isn't right." Spidey said as he walked around in front of Fury's desk with crutches. He was still suffering from the side effect of awakening his Dying Will on his own. "My Spidey-Sense has been going haywire all afternoon."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Fury questioned as he watched the arachnid hero move around slowly and carefully. It was obvious he was still hurting and despite being ordered to rest and relax for several days, Spidey had come straight to him the same day to tell him something was wrong. "You don't even know what's wrong or what's going on. What do you supposed I do? Call every known super hero and tell them to be on high alert and prepared to fight until whatever is coming hits us?"

"Yes!" Spidey shouted as he threw his arms up before hollering as he fell backwards onto his butt while his crutches lay where they had fallen when he had let go of them. "Damn it!" He cursed as he clutched at his aching sides and tried to tough out the wracking pain in his body as it all throbbed.

Fury sighed as he stood from his chair and walked over to the fallen hero and helped him back up and onto his crutches. "Look Spiderman, until something comes crashing through my window with the intent to destroy everything, there's nothing I can do. Go home, get some rest, you deserve it." He stated calmly as he laid his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Spidey sighed as he nodded his head before cringing as his sense blared in his head like a blowhorn. "Get down!" He shouted as he grabbed Fury and pulled him onto the ground just as a blast of orange crashed through the window and blasted the desk to smithereens. "Well, I think the danger just came crashing through your window." Spidey said as he looked at where orange flames flared wildly.

Fury scowled angrily at the figure as they stood up, the Head of Shield doing so as well as Spidey stayed on the floor. "What are you doing here Sawada?" Fury questioned as Tsuna's face came into clear view.

"I want to know where my guardians are Fury." Tsuna snarled as she held her fists up in front of her, glowing with flames that were flickering wildly and sending heatwaves outwards.

"Whoa, Tsuna, time out!" Spidey said, forming a T with his hands. "What are you talking about? Why are you here? And what's Nick Fury got to do with it all?" He questioned as he looked at his mentor and girlfriend.

"My Guardians, my friends, my family have been disappearing and no matter where we look or how we search for them…we can't find them. The only place or person I know of that can hide them so completely is SHIELD and Nick Fury." Tsuna snarled out as she began to walk in a circle, Fury moving his body so that he was blocking Spiderman and keeping the girl from getting at his back. "So…where are my guardians Fury?"

"I don't have them. I haven't touched them." Fury stated calmly as he readied himself for an attack. "I wouldn't anger the Vongola on a whim, not with the power your Famiglia holds."

"Ah, but you hold a grudge against Grandpa from the time he took your eye." She purred dangerously as Spiderman's sense flared again and a figure dropped in from the window and held a gun pointed at Fury's head with a steady hand. "Isn't that right Reborn?"

"Yes, that is right Decimo." Reborn replied as he and Tsuna moved in a circle, one on either side of Fury at all times to keep the spy in eyesight and keep him from moving easily. "That would give him a reason to attack the Vongola again. Use the 10th generation as hostages to get the Ninth to give into his demands."

"Except for one thing." Spiderman spoke up and brought the attention to the group to himself. "We don't have your guardians Tsuna." He stated with confidence as he struggled to stand up.

"Stay down Spiderman." Reborn said but the arachnid ignored the order and stood up slowly with the help of Fury, legs shaking as he looked at the girl.

"Fury wouldn't touch you or your friends. He told me so himself. It was too dangerous." He continued as he held a hand out towards the girl.

Tsuna raised a brow at that information as she looked at Fury. "Did you or did you not take my guardians?" She questioned him seriously, eyes narrowed with the orange glow of her Dying Will.

Someone else answered for Fury. "He did not take the others." Mukuro stated as he appeared next to Tsuna with a blank face, holding not one but two tridents. "Another has taken them and he has taken Chrome."

Tsuna's eyes widened while Reborn cursed at this new information. "He got Chrome-chan?" She questioned with horror and disbelief. "While she was with you? How is that even possible?"

Mukuro nodded his head as he held Chrome's trident out to his boss. "I don't know how or when, but one moment she was next to me, then the next, she wasn't. I've searched and searched but I can't find anything of them." He informed as frustration began to color his voice and face.

Tsuna took the trident in her hands with a gentleness that spoke of great care and respect. "We'll get them back." She said as she clutched the trident close. "Did you see who it was?" She questioned next of her mist as she slipped out of her dying will.

Mukuro nodded his head as he summoned up mist to form the figure of the man that had taken his Chrome. "This is the man who has taken her and I'm assuming all the others."

Spidey blinked while Fury scowled at the picture. "What does Loki want with members of the Mafia?" The Hero questioned as he struggled to stay standing and was thankful when Fury handed him his crutches and then placed a chair behind him. "How does he even know about the mafia?"

"That doesn't matter Spiderman." Fury stated as he watched the image of the smirking visage of Loki disappear. "What we need to know is what he wants with them and how he's been catching them? Vongola ain't no normal school children."

Tsuna nodded her head in agreement. "That's true but we're still just teenagers and we're not nearly as experienced as you or Reborn. He must've gotten the drop on them somehow and gone from there." She guessed, gripping the trident in his hold tightly in anger.

"You said Loki, the God of Mischief and Illusions." Mukuro said next. "Most of the morons have been trained against Illusions but are still susceptible to them. Though how he got Chrome still baffles me." He scowled at that thought as he was the one who had taught Chrome and then there was the fact that they could make their illusions real as well.

"Loki isn't just an illusionist though." Spidey spoke up. "He's the god of mischief for a reason. He's got thousands if not millions of years of experience in redirecting a person entirely. He does it to Thor and the other Avengers on a daily basis."

"So you're saying that he could take anyone he wanted if he really wanted to?" Tsuna questioned in horror as she looked at Spidey. "Why hasn't he been locked up if he's such a danger to society?"

"Because he's an Asgardian. We have no rights to lock him up. Only Thor and Odin are capable of locking him up but continually refuse to do so." Fury stated with a scowl. "But at the moment that's not the problem. Loki is known for using mythic tactics of taking over the Earth and the other realms or to destroy Odin and Thor. If he's gone after your guardians then there must be a reason. He has a goal that could take over the world or destroy Odin."

"Or both!" Spidey exclaims. "If he thinks he can take both out at the same time then he will." He explained to the group with a decisive nod of his head.

"Do you have any idea why he would need my guardians? Reborn, would you happen to know?" Tsuna questions as she looks at Fury and Reborn with worry clear in her caramel eyes.

"No idea, but I'll get a hold of Thor and see if he knows anything." Fury states and immediately pulls a phone out and dialing on it.

"I'll call Nono, see if he can't get out some of the journals of the past Bosses and I'll research as well. It will take a bit of time so stay close to Lal and Colonello. For all we know, Loki will come after you, the Sky, and final element of the seven." Reborn states as he walks over to the broken window and jumps out of it and disappears.

Tsuna sighs at this exit before turning towards Mukuro. "You heard him, we stay together and we'll meet up with Lal and Colonello at the apartment." She decided before looking at the shaking and panting Spiderman. "Why don't you come with us Peter, you can rest there before shit hits the fan." She decides with a tired smile.

Fury and Spidey both freeze where they are and then Spidey yelps and falls to the ground as he loses his grip on his crutches. "What?! Who are you talking about? I don't know anything about a Peter! I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" He exclaims as he waves his arms around sporadically.

Mukuro sighs tiredly while Tsuna giggles at the panicking hero. Fury was off to the side trying to decide if he should hit his head on the wall in front of him or not. "Enough Spiderman, we've known that you are Peter Parker for some time now. Now let us be gone." With that Mukuro disappeared out the window in a flare of mist.

"We've known who you've been for months Peter, we just never said anything since it was obvious that you wanted to keep it private." She explained calmly as she walked over and helped him stand up again, handing the crutches over. "Besides, did you really think you could keep a secret like this from your boyfriend?" He questioned.

Spidey froze again at this as he looked down at who he thought was a female. "Boyfriend?" He questioned before whipping his head around to look at a snickering Fury. "You knew!"

"Of course I knew." Fury stated with a smirk on his face. "But I thought it would be beneficial for you to learn on your own, after all, you are the one dating the biggest Mafia heir in the world."

Tsuna blinks at the conversation before his jaw drops as everything fell into place. The girly clothes and fake boobs that Reborn had made him wear and that revealing red dress and skirts and heels for dates and the makeup and even the girl's underwear. "You thought I was a girl!" Tsuna screeches at him. "This entire time you thought I was a freaking girl!"

Spidey couldn't help but raise his hands into the air as he tried to wave off the anger that was obviously building in the small body. "No…I mean yes…no wait! I'm so confused right now!" He yelled out as he covered his masked face and tried to figure everything out.

Tsuna growled before shaking his head. "Whatever, we can talk about this later. Right now we have more pressing issues, not to mention my Mist just disappeared without me when I said that we were to stick together." With that he turned and flew out the smashed window.

"Looks like you'll be having some problems in paradise there Spidey." Fury stated as he hung up the phone in his hand. "I can't get a hold of Thor at the moment. He must be in Asgard."

"Well I can't help it if he looked like a girl!" Spidey exclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief. And then another piece of information hit him head on. "I'm gay!" He shouted out in surprise.

"That's what you get out of this situation?" Fury asked with a raised brow. "It couldn't have been a revelation on what Loki is planning?"

"Well…I mean…just because she is a he now doesn't mean I still don't love him and if I fell in love with a guy…well…that means I'm gay…right?"

Fury sighed as eh looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out why he had decided to try and train a bunch of teenagers who were just now figuring out their sexualities. "No, that doesn't necessarily mean you're gay. You like girls still, right?" Fury questions as he decides to help his top student.

"Yeah." Spidey answers hesitantly as he watches Fury lean against a wall. "As far as I know yeah, I still like girls." Though he had little to no experience with girls except MJ and Ava.

"Then why did you start dating Sawada?" Fury questioned next as he rubbed his forehead. He really needed to rethink on training teenage superheroes if he was helping through mixed feelings and emotions.

"Cause she…I mean he, was really cute and we just seemed to click. I mean come on, haven't you ever felt that instant connection with someone and just…" he waves his hands around in slight irritation at trying to find a word that would suit the situation.

"Love at first sight." Fury suggested and smirked at the nod he got. "Well then, I say you're just in love. That's all there is to it. And just like your Uncle said that there is Great Responsibility with Great Power, Love has no bounds. It knows not the skin color, gender, nor race. Love just is."

"Whoa." Spidey says as he looks at the head of SHIELD. "Who knew you could be so poetic."

Fury's face went blank at that. "Get out of here you brat." He stated as he opened his cellphone again. "Fury here, I need a new desk and chair. Spiderman also needs to be taken home for the day to get some rest."

"Hey! I never said I was going home! Take me to Tsuna instead! I have to talk to him!" Spidey yelled.

The head of SHIELD rolled his eyes at this. "Take Spiderman to the Vongola hotel actually and make sure he changes out of uniform."

"Thanks Nick for helping me and my love life."

"Get out of here Brat!"

TFD

Mukuro settled for pacing in the living room of the apartment that was part of the Vongola hotel. His frustration and anger was burning beneath his skin and ready to burst out in his flames. His trident was already sparking in his hand dangerously. "He took her from me."

"I know."

"We are going to get her back."

"Yes we will."

"Do you have a plan?"  
"When do I ever have a plan?"

Mukuro laughed at that as he turned and looked at the fuming young man on the couch. "True. You never really have a plan. You just bulldoze on ahead like that boxer." He tapped his trident on the ground as he turned towards the window. "So what else has you this furious Tsunayoshi-kun? I have not seen you so made since we faced Bermuda and his bunch."

Tsuna knew that Mukuro was trying distract them at the moment since they had to wait for more information and the best way for the Illusionist to do that was to use something else to direct their rage at.

"He thought I was a girl the entire time." Tsuna muttered as his eyes glowed a bright orange. It was obvious that he was almost about to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode he was so mad.

"Kufufufu, that doesn't surprise me." Mukuro stated calmly. "The hitman and the soldier woman have been quite relentless in making you seem like a girl. It does not help when you have the figure of a woman and the face of your mother as well."

"Shut up Pineapple!" Tsuna snapped at his Mist before slumping back onto the couch with a pout. "He's not going to want to date me now! He thought he was dating a girl! There's no way he'll want me anymore since I'm not a girl!" He whined petulantly.

Mukuro laughed again as he continued his pacing, now wondering how he was going to skewer not only the Asgardian but the arachnid hero now. No one messed with what was his and that included his Mist counterpart and his Sky.

Both would pay.

"Oh, who said that fool Spiderman wouldn't want to date you now?" A voice questioned from the balcony that was placed just off of the living room.

"YOU!" Tsuna screamed as he leapt to his feet with flames burning brightly and already moving to take out the one that had harmed his family.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." Loki said with a smirk as the figure of Tsuna's female Mist appeared at his side, blood dripping from her mouth in a steady stream. "You would you risk the life of this woman to destroy me?"

"Chrome!" Tsuna screamed in horror as he watched the blood drip from his female Mist's mouth. "Let her go!" Flames burst from his hands as he prepared to attack to get what is his back.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Loki stated as he pressed his scepter at Chrome's neck, bringing forth a stream of blood. "I have no use for her and so I'll be able to destroy her here and now without any hesitation." He stated with a smirk.

Mukuro sneered as he glared at the man that had taken his dear Nagi away from him. "What do you want in exchange for her?" He questioned as his allowed his trident to disappear. He knew that to get his other half back he'd have to give something in return…and there was only one thing that Mukuro could think of that this man could want.

The god in green smirked as he looked Mukuro in the eye. "Oh I think you know exactly what I want." He stated as he turned and looked at Tsuna as well. "Though I'll just take the one for now. After all you'll need to care for the girl or she'll die."

"What do you want from us?" Tsuna questioned as he forced himself back. "Why are you taking my family?" He watched as Mukuro walked over to Loki.

"Simple, for my plans to work I need your powers over the flames." Loki stated calmly as he jabbed his scepter into Mukuro's chest and the male's eyes glowed blue. "The flames that make up the rainbow road will be the things that I use to bring down the forefather." He stated as he released the girl and grabbed a hold of the boy instead.

Tsuna screeched as Chrome hit the floor with blood splattering around her head. "What did you do to my mist!?" the Boss ran towards his downed guardian and cradled her in his arms as he glared up at the man who had hurt her.

"Same thing I'll be doing to you soon." Loki stated as Mukuro stood by his side with both his eyes glowing that strange bright blue color. "I'm draining them of their energy to summon someone much more powerful than you lot to Midgard. But it turns out draining that girl will kill her as that's what is keeping her alive. So I'll take this one instead and I'll be back for you." With that Loki disappeared with the male Mist Guardian in his hold.

Tsuna howled in anger at this but soon recovered he looked down at Chrome, his dear Chrome that was bleeding internally at such a rate that it was a constant stream out of her mouth. "Damn it!" He screeched as he ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Shamal."

"Get your ass up here now and stabilize Chrome!" Tsuna screeched as he began to pump his flames into Chrome. His sky flames held a part of Mist flames and so it should help her…he hoped at least.

"I'm coming now. What's the problem?" Shamal questioned as he climbed into the elevator from his floor up towards the top.

"Chrome, she's lost too much of her Flames, she can't keep her organs alive." Tsuna stated calmly as possible as he listened for the ding. "Mukuro has been taken by the guy that's taken the others. I have no way of stabilizing her flames wise except for my sky flames and that won't work for long."

"Got it. I'll call in all the medical teams and we'll get on this." Shamal stated as he walked into the room as he hung up his phone and hit a different button.

Tsuna continued as his hit another button on his phone that got it ringing. "What is it now Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he picked up his phone.

"I need organs. Chrome isn't going to last much longer if she doesn't get them now. I don't care how or where as long as you get them now."

"I'm on it."

"Hold on Chrome. We're getting you help now." Tsuna said with a sob in his voice as he held onto her as tightly as he could.

He held onto her even as he felt he was losing all of his family.

TFS

A.N. Holy shit! Things are starting to escalate. Loki has finally been identified and things are just getting higher and higher in danger. But what's this about flames creating the rainbow bridge or summoning the forefather? Hmm…I wonder…I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Until then review and tell me what you all think, okay.


	7. Capturing the Sky!

Chapter Seven

Capturing the Sky!

Gaining Control of HDWM!

Something was wrong.

Peter could feel it the moment he stepped out of the car, crutches under his arms, looking up at the Vongola building.

The sky was beautiful. Clear and blue and the sun shining down warmly onto his face.

There should have been no reason for the chill running up and down his spine as he looked at the perfect looking building.

But it did and that set not only his normal senses on edge but his Spidey Senses were blaring like a fog horn. Something massive was wrong and it had to do with Tsuna and all of his friends, missing and still there.

"I've got to get up there!" Peter stated as he moved towards the front doors of the building, moving as quickly as he possibly could with crutches. 'Hold on Tsuna, I'm on my way.'

"Do you really think you'd be of any use in that condition, Kora?" a voice spoke from just behind him.

"You'll just be useless and in the way. More of a weakness than a strength to Tsuna." Another one spoke from directly in front of him.

Peter growled as he looked back and forth between the two soldiers, the two that had been with Tsuna and his friends since they had arrived. "I don't care! I'll fight like I always do. Injured, sick, and whatever else! I'll always stand up and fight when someone is in trouble! Especially the ones I care for!" he shouted at them, allowing his crutches to fall as he walked towards the front doors slowly, feeling every muscle ache, even as his eyes glow amber with his flames.

"His determination is strong." The blonde military goon stated with a grin. "Think he'll be able to help out with that small problem of ours?"

The female snorted as she watched Peter make his way towards her. "If his determination is as strong as it is now…he might be just what we need." She admitted with a nod of her head. "Grab him Colonello, we'll take him up to Shamal to get healed. We can't have a weakling fighting at the moment. We could lose everything if we do."

Colonello nodded his head and walked towards a still slow moving Peter and picked him up and threw him over a shoulder. "Alright little spider, let's get you back up into top form so that you can be of use." He stated as he carried a struggling Peter into the Vongola building.

"Put me down! I can walk myself!"

TFD

He sat quietly outside of the door, waiting, hoping, and praying that his second mist would be okay and that she'd wake up. He couldn't lose another one of his guardians, it would kill him. "Please." Tsuna whispered as he brought his hands together in front of him, praying heavily that she'd be alright. "Please, let her survive. Let them all survive what's happening." Tears flooded over and ran down his cheeks as his worried consumed him.

"Quit crying Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he appeared in front of his student. "Tears won't help anything at this point."

"I know that." Tsuna snapped as he looked up at his tutor with a glare. "I know that but there isn't anything I can do at the moment anyways! All of them Reborn!" He shouted as he got to his feet, tears still falling. "They're all gone! And there was nothing I could do about it!" He shook his eyes as his eyes slammed shut angrily.

"That's right." Tsuna's eyes widened at that and he looked up at his tutor. The fedora was shadowing his face and so he couldn't see his eyes but the obvious displeased frown spoke volumes. "You were unable to protect our guardians, the ones who have been by your side since you began this journey." Reborn stated harshly. Tsuna's tears flowed heavier as he curled into himself, hair falling over his face and shoulders. "And now they're missing, out of your reach, gone forever."

"I know!" Tsuna shouted as he continued to shout and cry angrily at his failure to save his family. The people who have always protected him and given him people to rely on and play with. He wanted to watch fireworks with them again, play baseball, and have a snowball fight. He wanted them back by his side.

"But they're not gone forever, Dame-Tsuna, you have to fight for them again." Reborn said as he raised his head to show fierce eyes that spoke of confidence in his student. "Stand up proud and strong Tsuna! That's what your guardians need of you! You can get them back with your dying will."

Tsuna stared up at his tutor before smiling at him. "You always did know how to kick me in the butt to get moving." He said as he stood up straight and wiped his eyes. "And you're right, I can get them back. I'm going to need help though." He stated as he met Reborn's eyes fully. "You'll help, right?"

Reborn smirked right back at the teenager in front of him, the heir to the most powerful mafia Famiglia in the world. "You don't even have to ask my Decimo." He bowed gracefully to the heir and future boss.

Tsuna could only smile weakly at the display, never wanting his tutor to bow to him. "Thank you Reborn." He whispered instead just as the elevator doors opened a yelling could be heard.

"I told you to put me down you idiotic solider!" Peter yelled as he kicked his legs and beat at the man's back.

"And we told you to suck it up, you could barely walk without those crutches and we don't have time to wait for your weak ass to walk all the way to the elevator." Colonello snapped right back. "Besides, struggling isn't going to get you out of my hold."

Peter paused at that as that apparently struck something inside of his head, only Lal and Reborn noticed this though as the teen stilled before maneuvering himself just enough so that his hand could be right in front of the blonde's face. "Hey, what are you do…Gah!"  
"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Tsuna crowed as Colonello was sprayed in the face with webbing, effectively blinding him and dropping Peter onto the ground where the teen fell onto his ass. "Who knew that the greatest sniper in the world could be defeated by webbing!?"

Reborn too was chuckling and his eyes were hidden by his fedora to help hide his amusement. Lal was out right laughing at her comrade and favorite person. "That's what you get for not listening to me gun boy!" Peter exclaimed victoriously even as he writhed slightly on the floor from the pain now emanating from his legs.

"Oh, Peter, that was the best thing you could have done at this time." Tsuna said as he walked over to the downed boy and looked at him, taking in the pained look and the sweat beading his forehead. "What are you even doing here? You should be home resting." He said as he wiped at his head to remove the sweat.

"Get this shit off of my face!" Colonello shouted as he struggled with the webbing, but it stuck fast to his skin and hair. "Lal, get it off!" The blue haired soldier was too busy laughing though to be of any assistance.

Tsuna continued to chuckle at the continued plight of the webbing but turned back as he felt a hand on his cheek turn him back towards Peter.

The lips that connected with his was pure bliss after that.

"Next time I find something out about you," Peter started after he pulled away from the kiss, eyes glowing orange, "give me some time to process it and then let me tell you how I feel." He mashed his lips onto Tsuna's again and held on tight as he got that ever loved response of moving lips against his.

Tsuna pulled away with a breathy laugh and a nod of his head. "Yeah," he whispered as he laid a hand onto Peter's cheek, "Okay, yeah." He agreed as the two leaned their foreheads together.

"Good." Peter murmured before looking up at the others, smirking at the fact that Colonello still hadn't gotten the web off his face yet. "Now then, tell me what's going on and how I can help."

The room got extremely silent after that and Peter was left looking around at the others in the room in confusion. His Spidey sense was ringing quickly in the back of his head, telling him to watch what he did next. "Chrome has been returned." Reborn stated to the kid to break the silence. "Mukuro took her place but due to the energy she expanded…we had to get her organs immediately or she'd have died. She's in now being operated on, we don't have any news yet." He explained calmly, ignoring how Tsuna burrowed his head into Peter's shoulder.

"I see." Peter said as he ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Is there anything I can do to help at this point?" He questioned next.

"Tell us everything you know about Loki and his weaknesses." Lal said as she slowly started to cut the web off of her love's face. "That way we can come up with a plan to take him out and get the others back."

"Especially before whatever he's planning comes to fruition." Reborn stated next. "You're our only link to this guy and any information will give us a leg up."

"Not to mention we can't wait to blast the guy to kingdom Kong for attacking our family." Colonello growled out once the webbing had been removed, though traces of it could still be seen in his hair.

"Got it." Peter said as he held a hand out towards Colonello, who easily pulled both Peter and Tsuna to their feet. The teen wobbled but was quickly balanced by Tsuna, who had wrapped his arms around his waist to keep the spider from falling over. "Loki is clever, like to the ninth dimension clever, so outsmarting him is difficult on a regular day." He paused as he looked at Reborn with a wry smile. "Maybe not for you from what Tsuna has told me, but a challenge definitely."  
"Hey! I'm clever too!" Colonello shouted in aggravation, knowing that his rival indeed was clever.

"Not as clever as me though and we all know that." Reborn retorted before turning back towards Peter. "What else can you tell us?"

"He's stronger than a normal human and that's because he's Asgardian, so obviously he'll be stronger than any normal human." He frowned before shrugging his shoulders. "But he's weaker than Thor and the Hulk physically, along with a few other powered heroes. So if you think you can kick him down in a hand to hand confrontation, go for it, if not then stay back."

"We're on levels that normal humans aren't due to our flames." Lal explained as she thought that bit of information over. "We could most likely take him on, I've seen Reborn fight Thor before and they were dead even."

"You fought Thor?" Tsuna and Peter questioned at the same time, eyes on the hitman in wonder.

"Long story, I'll tell you later…maybe." Reborn said mysteriously before nodding his head back at the shaking spider.

"He has anger problems. Get him mad, he'll make mistakes. He keeps his cool and we could be in for some major trouble. That's when he's able to think strategically but getting him riled causes him to be impulsive and predictable." Peter paused as his knees just about buckled, but sighed in thanks as Tsuna supported him until he had his feet back under his feet.

"Let's get you healed before you fall flat on your face." Reborn stated as he laid a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Peter could only ever explain it as a blast of yellow to the eyes before he was able to close them. Then the warmth that flooded his body soothed all the aches and pains away and then he felt as strong as ever. Like he had rested for weeks, much like that time he had been benched because he had broken his leg in a confrontation with Doc Oc.

"There, that should do it." That warmth soon faded from his body and Peter was left blinking in confusion for several seconds before looking up at Reborn in awe. "And that's the look I thrive on, complete and utter devotion." Reborn smirked haughtily.

"Shut up." Colonello scowled before turning them back to the subject at hand. "Anything else? Does he use a weapon we need to watch out for or any other abilities?"

Peter blinked several more times before he could answer but his mind went straight to the spells and illusions that Loki could perform and then that staff of his. "Yeah. He's a lot like an illusionist in a sense but he can summon things to actually attack you and cause damage. Watch out for his staff, that's where he's able to concentrate his powers to use mind control. If he taps you over the heart with that staff, you're going to be under his control."  
"Mind control? That's nice to know." Lal scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's probably how she got the others, the brats wouldn't know what to look out for."

"No kidding." Colonello added in. "We don't have to deal with mists doing that since it's not part of their tricks but for a guy to just tap you on the chest and 'POOF' you're brainwashed. That's way out in left field."

Tsuna snorted at the end of that before shaking his head. "We'll have to be careful then. We can't afford to have anyone else taken by this guy, especially not one of you three." He said as he sent a look to all three ex-Arcobaleno. "You're all too powerful to beat if that happens."

"To think I'd fall for something such as mind control." Reborn huffed as he pointed his gun at Tsuna, who instantly hid behind Peter. "Do I need to send you through hell's training?"

"You do that already!" Tsuna screeched back.

Peter laughed before shaking his head. "That's pretty much all I can really tell you. I've had dealings and I've dealt with him because I normally outsmart him but otherwise the Avengers deal with him for the most part."

"That's fine, we'll come up with a plan from what you gave us and we'll hack into SHIELD for more information." Lal said as she turned towards the elevator. "Come on Colonello, you can come with me. Reborn can prepare these two idiot love birds while we gather more information."

"Got it. We'll see you later than." Colonello replied as he got into the elevator with Lal, both disappearing moments later.

"So, how exactly are you going to prepare us?" Peter questioned as he turned to Reborn with trepidation. He had heard all the horror stories from Tsuna about all the training and study times that were nightmares…and Peter wasn't sure he wanted to believe most of them had actually occurred.

Reborn smirked as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Peter. "By training you in your Hyper Dying Will Mode."

TFD

The chamber he stood in was dome in shape and made out of black marble. Tubes that went straight up were evenly spaced and a total of seven of them. Throne like chairs were positioned underneath these tubes and six people were sat in seven of the chairs. "We're almost ready." He spoke to them, smirking at the glowing blue eyes that stared back, all glaring at him but otherwise blank of emotion.

"You'll be what I use to bring the All Father down to earth and destroy him. After all, if he's guarded on Asgard, there will be no possible way for me to get at him. I must bring him here to defeat him once and for all."

The smirk on his face could chill anyone, but Loki knew his only audience would not react and would just sit there quietly until he had the final piece of the puzzle.

"All I have left is the little sky and then we can destroy him. Odin will not know what hit him." Loki cackled as he watched all six present release torrents of energy into the tubes, preparing for when their Sky joined them.

"Time to complete the collection."

TFD

"Holy hell!" Peter shouted as he dodged another shot at his being. "Those are fucking real bullets!" He exclaimed as he ducked under another shot.

"That's right." Reborn stated as he shot at the teenager, making sure the kid didn't stay in one place for longer than a second. "We need to bring out your dying will again and since you were able to do so without a bullet or a pill, well, I thought recreating that situation would be for the best."

"I don't even know how I did it the first time!" Peter shouted as he jumped to the ceiling and clung to it, staring down at the hitman in horror. "How am I supposed to do it now?!"

"What was that feeling you had when you first went into HDWM?" Tsuna questioned from next to Reborn, curious about how Peter had done it before. He was waiting for his boyfriend to go into HDWM before he did, so that they could spar and get Peter used to the feeling of the new abilities.

Peter paused at the question, reaching back to the first time he had gone into HDWM, disbelief at the fact that it had only just happened that morning. He gulped as he remembered the horror and fear at Tsuna falling off the roof with all of the rubble, but the determination that had swelled up to save him at the same time.

He closed his eyes as he pictured Loki taking Tsuna again, feeling that ever present Spidey Sense that would tell him about any danger to himself and his loved ones, push a feeling forward. The next time he opened his eyes, he noticed how everything was even sharper than normal, how calm and controlled he felt at the moment.

"Looks like he did it." Reborn said as he looked up at the flames sprouting out of Peter's head and how his web shooters were glowing bright orange with his flames. The calm orange eyes were another indicator that he might have just found a natural flame user in this kid. "How did you do it then?"

"Tsuna." Peter said simply as he looked over at his boyfriend, enjoying the blush that was covering the little male's face. "He was in danger back when I was fighting Juggernaut. I didn't want him hurt so my Spidey Sense and I pushed harder than we had ever before."

"Spidey Sense?" Reborn questioned as Tsuna tried to get control over himself enough to swallow a pill and go into his own Hyper Dying Will Mode. "What's that? Some sort of intuition?"

"I guess you could say that." Peter agreed. "It's a warning sense that anyone who has any kind of Spider power has. It tells us when something is wrong or if we're in immediate danger or we're approaching danger." He explained calmly as Tsuna finally went into HDWM and his ring turned into red gloves that were rather wicked to look at.

"So like Tsuna's Hyper Intuition then." Reborn deduced as Tsuna took to the air and slammed his body against Peter's trying to loosen the spider's grip.

"I'm not falling that easily." Peter smirked as he felt out for his flames, testing them against Tsuna's own to see whose would be stronger. It was obvious to him a second later as he fell towards the ground that he was horribly outclassed.

"You seemed to fall easily for me." Tsuna remarked as Peter flipped to land on his feet and he himself landed against the ground. "You need to know how much to use to fight against me Peter. Different opponents will have different abilities and flame strength. Figure that out and you'll have an advantage."

"When did you become so smart?" Reborn questioned.

"When I was able to dodge the Leon Hammer in the morning." Tsuna replied as he looked at the crater that Peter was now standing up in. "Come on Peter, try out those new web shooters with your flames." Tsuna encouraged.

Peter shook his head once he was standing up fully and then looked down at his wrists, staring at the red web shooters that he had been given by Leon and remembering the power they had when his flames came into play. He hadn't used them against Juggernaut so this would be the first time he'd use them in any sort of battle. He'd be able to figure out how to use these ones as long as he followed his Spidey Sense and that other flowing warmth in his body.

Tsuna blasted at a still contemplating Peter, but gasped in surprise when webbing shot him straight in the chest and then continued to loop around his body until he wasn't flying but falling. His arms were pinned to his sides and so his ability to fly had been lost. He grunted as arms caught him around the waist. "Well hello there gorgeous." Peter said with a smirk as the smaller male glared up at him. "If I knew all I had to do was ask for a beautiful angel to fall into my arms, I would have just asked sooner."

"Don't get cocky." Tsuna stated with a smirk as he flared his own flames, nullifying Peter's webs, and then kneed the other in the stomach hard.

Peter groaned a he grabbed his stomach and nodded at Tsuna, watching as he tried to burn his way out of the webs, but it looked like he was failing. "My flames are filled with Harmonization, I doubt you'll be able to just blast your way out of them." The Spider explained as he stood up straight again and attacked.

Tsuna jumped up and used Peter's head as a stepping stone to flip further into the air. It took him a second but Tsuna was able to wiggle his hands just enough to grab a hold of the webbing and use his own harmonization to neutralize the webs and disintegrate them off of his body. "That's a good plan to have, but don't rely on it too much or you'll be left in the dust." Tsuna explained as he blasted himself forward, fist heading straight for Peter's nose.

"Got it." Peter stated as he caught the punch and swiftly redirected it to the side so that he could wrap and arm around Tsuna's neck, throwing him towards the ground.

Tsuna swiftly whipped his body though so he could wrap his legs around Peter's neck, bringing him down with him, before wriggling free from the slackened hold on his neck and moving so that he could pull the other's arm behind his back and twisted harshly. "Be faster, don't slow down, trust your instincts, they'll lead you home."

"Is that…what you…do?" Peter asked as he struggled against the hold. "Follow…your instincts?"

"Yes." Tsuna stated as he twisted the arm again, gaining a groan from the teen beneath him. "Now, remember, fast, be fast and follow your instincts." He released Peter and then jumped away before the leg sweep from the tall teen could knock him off his feet. "Your instincts are your strongest weapon and most reliable ally. Don't ignore them."  
Peter didn't bother to answer as he gathered flames into his wrists and then shot it straight at Tsuna, watching as a balls of webs shot straight towards the other teen. Tsuna was forced to dodge out of the way and into the sky where he watched the attack hit the ground and it all turned to stone. "Just like that."

"He's a natural at this." Reborn stated as he looked up to Tsuna. "I'm sure he'll do just fine when it's time to fight." He said before pulling out his ringing phone. "Reborn." He was quiet for a long moment before giving affirmation. "I have to go help with Chrome. Shamal is running low on sun flames so I'll go and supplement them so that she'll make it through the rest of the procedure." He explained before heading towards the elevator.

"Take good care of her Reborn." Tsuna stated with a cold edge.

"You know I will. I'm not the greatest for nothing after all." Reborn replied as he disappeared into the elevator.

"She'll be fine." Peter said as he looked up at his boyfriend, taking in the worried frown and furrowed brows. "He'll be able to…" He trailed off as his Spidey Senses flared to life and flooded his entire being. "Get down!" He shouted as he leapt at Tsuna and brought the other boy out of the line of fire.

Just in time as a blast of blue energy slammed into the ceiling, passing through the area that Tsuna had been in. "It seems I have my pick of two little skies." The suave voice stated and it was one that Peter was starting to really hate with a passion.

"Loki!" Peter exclaimed as he stood up and made sure he stayed in between the god and Tsuna. "Give back Tsuna's friends!" He demanded as his flames flared out in anger.

"No, I don't think I will little sky." Loki said as he began to walk around the room, taking in the two teenagers with a smirk. "You see, I need one of you two complete the road that'll force the All Father down from his throne and here to Midgard. If I can do that then I can finally kill him and take over Asgard as the rightful king."

"So you were right." Tsuna said as he placed his back to Peter's both keeping an eye on Loki as the God walked around them. "He's after the crown and the death of Odin." Tsuna took in the green clothes and the golden armor, along with the horned helmet that adorned the god's head. "And is he really a god? I mean he doesn't look older than twenty five."

Peter snorted but nodded his head as Loki walked into his field of vision again. "Yeah, he's centuries old. Millennia even." He explained as he pooled flames into his wrists again. Screw his secret identity, he'd protect Tsuna with his life.

"That's correct." Loki bowed his head before smirking. "Now then, which one of you shall be going with me?" He asked as he prepared his scepter.

"Neither of us." Peter snarled as he threw his flame web balls at the god, catching Loki off guard and hitting him in the chest.

The attack sent Loki flying into one of the walls of the training room and left a crater around him. "So…it seems we've met before." Loki said as he pulled himself out of his hole and stood up tall, dust falling around him. "Who would have thought the Man of Spiders would have flames of the sky."

Peter smirked at that as he prepared to attack again. "Who'd thought Loki, God of Mischief, would demean himself to using the mortals of Midgard to destroy Odin. I mean come on man, aren't you supposed to be some super powered villain that doesn't need the help of anyone?" He shot out.

Loki scowled before he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Tsuna questioned.

Just before he could reply, Peter felt a fist lodge itself into his stomach and send him flying straight into Tsuna, sending them both skidding across the floor. "Peter?" Tsuna questioned as he pushed himself up, pushing the other off of him so he could look at him. "Peter, are you okay?" He questioned as he looked at the other's face, taking in the abrasions that littered Spidey's face. "Peter?" He questioned as he realized that he was unconscious, most likely out for the count.

"Seems he wasn't nearly as strong was we thought." Loki murmured as he stood over the two with a smug grin.

Tsuna scowled at that as his flames flared and he launched himself from the floor like a rocket. "You smug asshole!" Tsuna yelled as he slammed his fists into Loki's face.

Loki groaned at the hit, unbelieving that the hit had actually hurt a lot more than he had thought it would. "Your flames are much stronger than the Spider's." He stated as he came to a stop, having skid across the ground for several feet. "Not to mention much more pure." His grin turned into a smirk as he looked up to see Tsuna flying in the air, up and out of his reach. "You'll be the one I take."

"Not without a fight." Tsuna stated as he flew at Loki again. Loki continued to smirk as he held up his scepter, smashing it against Tsuna's fists head on. Both were blinded by the light caused by their collision but neither let up.

"You shall be mine!" Loki shouted as he threw more power behind his attack and threw the teen away from him. "Do not think for a minute that you shall be able to defeat a god, you Midgardian plebian!" Loki announced as he watched Tsuna slam into the floor before pushing against it and into the air. "You shall be the way that I defeat Odin once and for all!" Clones of Loki appeared, surrounding Tsuna by the dozen and confusing the other completely.

Tsuna stared down at all the duplicates in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" He asked as he smirked down at the duplicates. "I already know none of these are real. They're all fakes." He stated as he closed his eyes.

"That's right." Loki replied en mass. "Can you find the real me? The one that'll be flesh and bone?"

"Yes." Tsuna whispered as he concentrated, keeping his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling the Asgardian put off and the feeling of his own flames. That was the only way he was going to be able to do this, by connecting his flames to Loki's. That was how he felt out for anyone else all the time, connecting his to the person he was searching for. It's how he always found Mukuro and saw through his illusions, connecting them together allowed Tsuna to see into them and their feelings through their flames.

He moved pass the clones, the illusions, the fakes of Loki one by one. He made sure that they were all fakes and then he continued on, searching for the real body that he'd be able to make that connection with.

He went through each fake and soon he felt his flames connect with the real one.

He sunk into the feeling of the god, taking in the anger, hate, sorrow, victorious, and so many more emotions that flared from his being. There was a darkness in him as well that pierced into Tsuna but he knew he had to ignore that and instead opened his eyes and shot towards the real Loki.

Only to halt in astonishment at what he saw.

The real Loki had disappeared and now stood over the unconscious Peter, foot on the teen's neck, ready to crush it in a single movement. "I'd suggest giving up or I'll crush his throat."

Tsuna gulped as he looked at Loki, their energies still connected, and knew the god meant it. "You'll leave him alone if I go with you?" He questioned.

Loki's smirk couldn't possible get bigger. "Of course, I give you my word as a god and a trickster, the spider will be left alone."

Tsuna gulped again before nodding his head. "Alright, fine, I'll come with you." He said and landed on the ground, releasing his flames, and walking over to Loki. "Just don't hurt him." He whispered out as he looked down at Peter, tears stinging his eyes in frustration and worry.

"I won't." Loki promised as his face turned solemn. "I do not break my word mortal. The Spider shall not be harmed as long as you come with me." He stated again as he scepter moved to touch Tsuna on the chest.

"Wait." Tsuna said as he dropped to his knees and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss onto Peter's lips with a soft smile, tears falling down his face and onto the other's. "I'm sorry Peter, I guess we just weren't strong enough."

Loki watched the exchange stoically before shaking his head. "It is time." He said as he lowered his scepter and settled it against Tsuna's heart.

Tsuna knew nothing but a blue light after that and a voice speaking to him in his head. Loki looked at the glowing blue eyes of the teen before looking down at the face of one of his most hated enemies. "You are his weakness child." Loki said as he turned back to Tsuna. "The Spiderman has always been strong, defiant, and with a wit that matches my own." He explained calmly, going over all the battles he had faced and lost to Spiderman. "He has come to care for his comrades in battle but he does not care for them like he does you. A weakness that he has never had before." He was quiet for several minutes before sighing. "It is time to go."

With that he disappeared from the room, Tsuna going with him.

TFD

Reborn stopped as a chill ran up his spine, knowing that something bad had happened. "Is she stable?" He asked Shamal.

Shamal looked up from where he was placing the stomach into Chrome before looking back down. "For now. I have Lussuria on the way. He'll be able to help out so if you need to be somewhere."

Reborn didn't even need anything else before running out of the room, leaving Shamal working on Chrome with a nurse, and running back down to the training room. He didn't take the elevator or the stairs. Instead he opened the stairwell door and jumped down the middle of the stairs where there was nothing. He grabbed a railing when he was about to pass the floor he needed to get onto and flipped himself onto the floor.

He knew before he even entered the room of what he would find.

Except it was so much worse than what he could ever thought it would be.

Peter was passed out on the floor, bruising and floor burns littering his face and arms, his shirt was ridden up enough that Reborn could see dark bruising littering it, and no Tsuna in sight.

"FUCK!"

TFD

A.N. So I finally got a chapter written out and put up again. I'm so sorry that it took so long and I can't believe how ridiculous it has been trying to write it up between work, school, and trying to get some sleep. But anyways, I'm going to up the rating on this to M because of the cussing and I might have a sex scene at the end of this story. But it's still an if on that so don't count on it too much. Right now the language is going to get more vulgar because of what's going to occur next. So don't be surprised because of that. Also I'd like to see what you all think of this so far since this is the first Ultimate Spiderman / Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover. So yeah and tell me what you thought.


	8. The All Father Arrives

Chapter Eight

The All Father Arrives

"It is all complete." Loki said as he looked at the completed circle of elements surrounding him. All glowing with their flames and allowing their energy to flow up into the tubes and into an unknown place. "We will now start the ritual to bring the All Father down to Midgard." He said as he looked towards one specific spot of the chamber. "You will start us off little boy."  
The glowing blue eyes of Tsuna stared at Loki and nodded his head as he released a large pulse of energy out and then another and another. Soon all of his elements were copying him and releasing pulses of energy.

Loki watched with fascination and eagerness as the energy grew in quantity and speed. Soon the sitting figures were hidden in the amount of energy they were releasing and only silhouettes were seen, along with the glowing blue eyes.

"Now! Do it now!" Loki yelled as he watched with manic glee as his plan came together.

TFD

He groaned in pain as his head pounded and his body complained at the abuse it had gone under. "Damn it." He muttered as he forced his eyes open, squinting at the bright light that was blinding him at that moment. "What happened?" He muttered as he raised a hand to his forehead as he forced himself to remember why he hurt and why he was waking up like this.

That was when everything came back to him and his body slingshot up and out of the bed, heading for the door.

Or it would have if he hadn't crumpled to the floor seconds after his feet touched the floor. "Tsuna! Damn it!" Peter snarled as he tried to force his body to stand up, mind going over all the places where Loki normally liked to hide.

"Looks like someone is up." A dark voice snarked as a hand closed on Peter's scruff and hefted him up like a sack of potatoes and tossed him back onto the bed. "Now tell me what the hell happened down there!" Reborn ordered with a gun against the Teen's head.

Peter didn't flinch at the gun and instead struggled to keep control. Something inside of him was screaming to go after Tsuna and get the other boy back…Now! "Get out of my way." Peter snarled as he swatted the gun aside before Reborn could do anything, stunning the Hitman. "I have to get him back! I don't have time to deal with you." He stated as he stood back up, only to collapse again, pain radiating in his body.

"You can't go anywhere in your condition." Lal stated with a grim countenance. "You apparently took one hell of a hit. Knocked you right out cold."

"Kora! That god has a bit of power doesn't he? Despite being weaker than Thor." Colonello snipped with a scowl right on his face. "You're not exactly fully human and yet you take a single hit and you're down in an instant."

Peter growled at the group in front of him as he knocked Reborn away and stood up anyways, ignoring the pain that radiated over his ribs and stomach and the headache blooming behind his eyes. He knew it would turn into a migraine later. "I never said I was that powerful!" Peter snarled as he moved towards the exit of the apparent infirmary. "Yes I'm faster, stronger, and see better than a normal human! But that does not put me on the same god damn level as Thor!" He shouted as he hit the button for the elevator.

A bullet slammed into the button, effectively stopping the elevator from advancing up to them. "You aren't going anywhere until we figure out where Tsuna and his Guardians are." Reborn snarled at the young superhero. "So sit down and get to thinking!"

Peter snarled to himself before rearing his fist back and slammed into the metal door as hard as he possibly could.

All three ex-Arcobaleno stared in awe and disbelief as the elevator doors were dented and flew off and down the hatch. "He says he's not strong?" Lal questioned as they watched the teen jump down the elevator hatch and most likely out of the building.

"I think he doesn't realize how strong he really is." Reborn commented before shaking his head. "Either way it doesn't matter! We need to go and find Tsuna and the others now!" He growled before smirking. "I know the one place that could easily do that as well."

"We're following that Spider brat, right, Kora." The soldier could only smirk back as Reborn nodded his head.

Lal only sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Why am I stuck with all the idiots?" That's when a familiar blonde figure slid down the cables of the elevator and jumped onto the floor.

"I have some information for you three and Tsuna." They said as he held out a little red book to Reborn. 

TFD 

"Fury!" Spiderman yelled as he appeared on the bridge of the Helicarrier. "WE have a major problem!" He didn't even walk over to the leader of Shield, he crawled on his hands and balls of his feet on the ceiling of the bridge. He was too agitated to try and walk on the ground floor. Walking upside down always helped him calm down but now it wasn't doing it now. "Like invasion of New York with aliens kind of bad!"

"Spidey." Fury said as he looked up to the arachnid hero. His brow furrowed as he watched the teenage hero scurry back and forth the ceiling, already knowing that the news was immensely bad. "Does this have any connection with the fluctuation of energy that's permeating underneath Central park?"

Spidey instantly stopped and stared directly down at the director. The black skinned man watched the other drop to the floor and crouch in front of the man. "It might. Tsuna was taken a couple of hours ago by Loki. He knocked me out cold and took Tsuna from there." He admitted with a growl lacing his voice.

Fury nodded his head in understanding before pulling up a screen in front of them and pointing at the figures and numbers and graphs littering it. "This shows the increase of energy and the fluctuations it goes through every few minutes. It gets stronger each time and I think it'll just keep going until something happens." He explained calmly. "The levels of energy being outputted could be deadly to those generating it."

Spidey nodded his head in understanding before growling. "Where's my team?" He questioned as he swiped at the screen and moved the level readings aside to look at pictures and narrowing his eyes as one caught his eye. "When was this one taken?"  
"They're in the training hall with Coulson at the moment." He turned to the picture that the red and blue hero had brought forward and frowned at the picture. It showed a picture of Central Park where a fountain sat. It was glowing in a rainbow of colors, constantly fluctuating. Fury looked at the timestamp with a scowl. "Only five minutes ago. It seems we've found where they're most likely located at."

"Then we need to get there before whatever he's planning actually happens!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped towards the windows of the Bridge and opened it, only to have a foot slam into his face and send him flying at Fury.

"Thanks for the entry point." Reborn said as he looked at the group with a little red book in his hands, Colonello right behind him with Lal. "It also seems you've found where they are." He said as he looked at the picture.

"Kora, we have information that we've just received." The military man added on as Lal followed behind with a blonde haired man that was wearing a black suit, tie, and a white shirt underneath.

"It should help figure out why this Loki took my son." He said as he glared at the head of Shield. "Nice to see you again Fury. Too bad it isn't under better circumstances." He said as he held out a hand to the other man.

Fury just glared at the blonde man before turning to Reborn. "What's the information you've got?"  
"Comes straight from the Ninth." Reborn replied as he handed over the book to Fury. "This book was written by the Primo of Vongola. He's written an experience similar to this one if only a little different. From what I've understood, this explains what Loki is after by taking the Tenth Generation."  
"Alright. Let's see what this thing says." Fury said as he flipped open the book to a marked page.

"We don't have time! Tsuna's in trouble! We have to go and help him!" Spidey shouted as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, still laying on the floor.

"We can't go anywhere until we understand the situation." Fury replied as he read the book. "This will give us a better understanding of what's going on and why. So be patient. We'll go and get your boyfriend as soon as we can."  
Peter growled but nodded his head as he waved a hand for the other to begin, grudgingly. "Get on with it so we can get going!" He growled out.

Fury ignored the mood of the teen and instead began to read the pages out loud so that all gathered could hear what he was reading.

"It started on a hot and humid day here in Italy…"

TFD

 _We were all in the manor of the Vongola, resting after an attempted invasion of our territory from another family. Asari, G, and Daemon were all in the infirmary recovering from wounds inflicted in battle. Alaude was out patrolling the area with an extra dose of aggression from the other day's battle. Knuckles was praying in the chapel while Lampo rested in his room, drained from shielding the injured during battle. I myself was in my office doing paperwork._

 _All of us were exhausted from the battle and in no shape to continue a fight, but another fight we were going to get anyways._

 _This one was fiercer than the last and it would bring several surprises along with it. I am still unable to believe what occurred despite being in the middle of it._

TFD

"Giotto! We're under attack!" Knuckles burst into his boss's office. Fear was written all over his face. "Our forces are already trying to hold them off with Alaude leading the attack. I'm not sure how long we can hold them off though."  
"With yesterday's attack, I'm not surprised that we're shorthanded. So many were hurt." Giotto said as he swung his mantel around his shoulders and walked out the door. His spiky blonde hair swaying in the breeze of his brisk walk. "Let's go and help Alaude. He's going to need all the help he can get."

Knuckles nodded, bringing his hands together as he prepared himself to battle as well. "Three minutes Giotto." He stated as his black hair swayed into his eyes. He'd need a haircut soon.

"I know Knucks, do what you can and me and Alaude will handle the rest." The Primo said as they two walked outside to utter chaos. "Any clue what family is attacking us?"  
"None. They appeared out of nowhere as well. We're not sure where they came from or why they're attacking." The priest replied as he pulled off his robes and made sure the wrappings on his hands were tight.

Giotto nodded his head as he looked around the area, taking in the strange suited individuals. They were wearing some sort of armor and their helmets hid their faces, but what skin he could see was gray and like it was rotting. "Do what you can. I handle everything else." He said as he lit up his fists with his flames and jumped into the battle, sending multiple figures flying.

Knuckles wasted no time as he jumped in as well, his own flames flaring from his body as he began to send one after another flying away.

Giotto was grunting under the attack of one of these strange beings when an arrow lodged into its head and it fell to the ground. He instantly looked up and saw his Right hand man up on the roof of the mansion, firing arrow after arrow. He looked around and saw Asari chopping away with his sword and Daemon was slicing with his scythe. "What are you doing you three?!" Giotto screeched at his men. He could all of them wincing at his voice and in pain. "You should be in bed resting!"

"We don't have time nor the men to rest!" G scoffed at his boss.

"We are already out numbered. We don't have the leisure to lay around lazing about." Daemon added, his purple melon hair style just barely seen over the crowd. It was bad time but Primo could only grouch about being the shortest person here, even Lamp was taller than him.

"They're right Gio." Lampo said as he appeared at Asari's back, blocking an attack with his shield. "Not to mention these guys are using weird weapons."  
"They are a strange power indeed." Asari agreed as he struggled against the blasts, cutting them in half or redirecting them with his swords. He wasn't sure how much he could last, especially since he was only wearing his pants at this point with bandages wrapped around his chest. His black hair was wild and spiky without his normal hat to hold it down. "Like concentrated flames shot out of guns but different somehow."

The little green haired prince nodded his agreement while the red headed flame tattooed right hand man had to dodge to the side to avoid a blast. "We need to do something. Knuckles' time limit ended five minutes ago but he's still going." G called down just in time for Alaude to appear in front of Primo, knocking one of the weird attackers aside. "He's breaking his vow and you know how he'll feel about that when this is all said and done!"

"We do not have enough men. The ones I brought are out of commission. It is only us left." The blonde informed before knocking one of the enemies in the head with his handcuffs, knocking him back and into others.

Primo scowled at the information before sighing. "Alright then, everyone, gather down here! We need to regroup and then attack together." He called out and watched as one by one, his guardians appeared, forming a circle so that they could cover each other's' back. He smiled as he looked at them all before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. His intuition was pounding against his head to do something and he knew that when he started his guardians would naturally follow his lead. He'd need to start now. Soon He was emitting bursts of Flames out of his body. His guardians followed his lead just as he thought.

He started them in short bursts but then he began to make them more frequently and with more power. He knew the others were struggling to keep up but they were doing so anyways.

The things surrounding them were unable to breach the barrier of flames they had erected and were screeching in dissatisfaction.

The Vongola ignore tehm as they slammed all of their power together into a powerful burst of flames and all of them gasped in surprise when they felt their Flames latch onto something else. Something powerful and…Primo could only think of one thing to think…out of this world.

They were unable to cut the power to whatever their flames had grabbed a hold of, only ride it out as their flames brought whatever it was.

It was eternities put into seconds later that their flames receded and seeped back into them. What little energy they had before the invasion was gone and they could only fall to their knees. Only Primo and Alaude were left on their feet, both panting heavily as they tried to prepare for another attack.

"Why have I been called?" A voice boomed from the middle of the group, startling everyone.

TFD

 _The creatures were defeated by a mighty figure. Taller than all of my Guardians by a great deal, wearing such grand armor. He looked as if he had come from a Viking tale. A beard of snow and a spear in his hand. He was missing an eye and so wore an eyepatch._

 _He decimated the creatures that were attacking us I two swipes of his spear before destroying the bodies._

 _He left no evidence but the destroyed courtyard and garden that there had been an attack._

 _He then introduced himself as Odin, All father of Asgard. None of us could believe what we were hearing. Odin was supposed to be a legend, not an actual person standing in front of us._

 _But there he was. Standing with a rigid battle stance and a glare on his face._

 _'Do not summon me again Midgardians, unless another fleet of Chitauri appear.'_

 _With that warning, though my guardians did not take it as such, Odin disappeared in a flash of white, leaving a peculiar pattern on my lawn._

 _I am still unsure of what to think of having the Legendary Odin, father and god to Vikings, appear on my lawn to fight a creature I know not._

TFD

Fury frowned at the information given while Spidey stayed on the ground, taking in the information silently. "He's trying to summon Odin? How is that possible?"  
From what we can understand, the Rainbow Bridge that Thor uses to travel from here to Asgard is similar in energy to Dying Will Flames." Iemitsu said calmly, ignoring the glare he got from Fury over the mention of Thor's mode of transport. "If a group of elements that have pure enough Flames work together and synchronize their flames enough, they can force a sort of summoning." He explained to the group.

"It looks like it'll summon Odin himself." Fury said with a tilt of his head. "We've have had him appear on Earth before to deal with an old foe. His son Thor has helped us out many times in the past as well."

"So Loki is trying to summon Odin down to Earth to destroy him and then take over both Asgard and Midgard with the All Father out of the way." Spidey said as he stood up finally and looked everyone. "Did we get that or are you just going to repeat what you just read to waste time?"

Everyone turned and raised a brow at the spandex hero, who snarled before leaping up onto the ceiling and then to a window, jumping out of that window easily.

"So…is anyone going to go after him, Kora?"

Reborn sighed and shook his head before walking over to the window and stared out of it for a moment. "I'll meet you at Central Park with the arachnid. Deal with Fury nad his side." With that the Hitman jumped out the window as well.

It was silent for a long moment until Colonello spoke up. "I'm going to follow them. I'll talk to you guys later." He leaned over and kissed Lal on the cheek before ducking under her punch and ran out the window right behind Reborn and Spiderman.

"Why can't anything be easy?" Fury growled as he shook his head and pulled out his cellphone.

"We're leaders of large intelligence organizations. We don't deal with easy." Iemitsu stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nowhere in that type of work is described as easy."

"Shut up Sawada or I'll throw you out that window next." Fury growled. "Yeah, Stark, is Thor there? Good, put him on now." 

TFD

"Yes, yes, yes! Bring him here now!" Loki yelled as he watched all of the energy pool together and then shoot up into the air. He couldn't believe that this was happening! That this was actually occurring.

He had remembered when the All Father had been summoned by the Midgardians back when he was younger and he and Thor were still on good terms. The man had just up and disappeared in a flash of colors that had blinded him and Thor.

He had been disturbed when he had found out that Midgardians could summon Asgardians for help but then interested when he had learned the tale behind the summoning. It had been something he kept with him and now he was glad he had.

He was going to force Odin away from his throne and onto Midgard so that he could be taken away from his guards, from all protections, from even Thor who was supposed to be on Asgard at the moment. No one would be able to stop him from destroying Odin now. He'd have Odin all to himself.

Once that happened, he'd be able to kill Odin and take over both Midgard and Asgard.

No one would be able to stop him.

"Give Tsuna back!"

"Except maybe him." Loki muttered as his face deadpanned and he was forced to turn around and see the red and blue hero he had to deal with quite frequently lately. "Spiderman, seems you have found us after all. Though I would have thought that hit I gave you earlier would have kept you out for at least two days."

"I'm tougher than you think." Spidey spat as he jumped to the ceiling of the dome and looked at the seven teens that were hid in their flames. "That and you have managed to do the one thing no other villain has managed to do." HE snarled as he began to walk towards the God of Mischief.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Loki questioned with a smirk. He had a feeling he knew exactly what he had done.

Spidey didn't even wait to answer as he slammed a fist forward. Loki's eyes widened in surprise but he was able to raise his scepter up to black the hit.

Only to gasp a second later when he found himself indented into the wall later, his scepter was broken completely in half. "You." Spidey appeared in front of Loki. "Pissed." A fist slammed into the wall next to the god's head, leaving a crater. "Me." Loki couldn't believe he was seeing the spider like this, he had never seen the other so… "Off." Peter finished as he grabbed the god by the collar and threw him across the room.

Loki grunted when his body slammed into an orange barrier of Energy and watched as flames engulfed Spidey's own body. "It seems you have gotten even stronger in your anger." Loki said as he staggered to his feet. He could never have thought that the spider would be this strong. "Have you been holding back all of this time?"

Spidey didn't reply as he walked over towards Loki, intent on knocking the ever living hell out of the man but stopped when a flare of energy flooded the room and floored him to the floor. "What's…happening?" He questioned as he forced his body back up onto his feet.

Loki was doing the same but with a smirk on his face as he looked up as the energy seemed to backlash towards the two. "Here he comes." He said just as teh energy slammed onto the two standing individuals…but they were no longer the only two standing.

"Who has summoned the All Father Odin to Midgard?" Odin questioned a he glared down at Spiderman.

"Oh dear Thor." Spidey said as he looked up at the powerful god.

TFD

"He's moving faster than he did before." Colonello said as he followed the trail left behind by Spiderman. The two of them were following the Spider in the sewers, already knowing the other would lead them to their charges. "I haven't read anything about him being this fast before now."

Reborn stayed silent as he calculated a few things in his head. Many things hadn't been making sense about the Spiderboy and it had been irritating him relentlessly. He was never wrong but the way Peter had been acting had been making it seem like he was.

When he had first watched Spiderman fight a villain from the shadows, he had assumed the boy was much stronger than he had been letting on. That he was holding back so that he wouldn't hurt any of the villains too badly or kill them. He had kept his speed down so that his teammates could keep up, hid his strength so to allow the others chances at earning experience, and hid his intelligence so that he wouldn't show anyone up.

Reborn had read the report about Spidey creating an antidote for the Symbiote in a high school lab in less than fifteen minutes. The kid was a genius that was dumbing himself down for others.

Then there was the fact that the kid has a type of intuition on level with Tsuna's in battle, if not outside of a fight. He had seen the kid dodge to the side when a thug had shot at him from behind and then again when Reborn had fired off a shot himself. He had dodged every shot fired and all without knowing where they were coming from.

It was impressive.

Irritating that he was hiding so much though.

Especially when Reborn had started to doubt himself just a tiny bit when the kid didn't show anything of what Reborn had thought he was capable of.

He at first thought that the kid had a vice like grip on his abilities, something he begin to doubt as time went on.

But now he knew. The kid was holding back. Kept everything under such control that he could fool even spies about his abilities and limitations. Fury had no idea the power he held under his nose.

Reborn chuckled at that thought.

"Don't worry about what the report says." Reborn finally replied to Colonello. "It in inaccurate. No one knows that kid's true potential or limitations."

The blonde raised a brow at that, keeping his sniper rifle level with his eyes so that he could shoot in a moment's notice. "Not even you, Kora?"

"Not even me." Reborn agreed. "That kid is a whole lot smarter than even I gave him credit for."

Colonello chuckled at that but otherwise they both lapsed into silence. Both kept their guns ready to fire and both watched the other's back to make sure nothing happened. Though they acted like they despised each other, they actually were good friends.

They dared anyone to say it though.

"How much farther?"

"Nine hundred yards. Be ready."

Colonello was swept off of his feet while Reborn lost his fedora from the gust of wind that slammed into both of them. "What in all of Vongola was that!?" Colonello yelled out in horror, trying to take in the amount of Flames that were washing over the two ex-Arcobaleno.

"That was Tsuna and his Guardians." Reborn replied once the wind and pressure had ceased. "They must've summoned Odin."

Colonello nodded as he got up onto his own feet and followed the none fedora wearing Hitman. "What's the plan?"  
"Hit Loki fast and hard. So fire as soon as you have a beat on him." Reborn commanded as he got to the entrance of where the flames had come from.

The two slowly made their way to the entrance of the dome, coming up and putting their backs against the wall and either on one side of the door. Reborn glanced at the blonde military man before both launched themselves into the room, guns pointing.

Only to gasp as a body slammed into the both of them, sending them sprawling onto the ground.

"Damn it! I'm not the enemy!" Spidey shouted as he jumped up off of the two hitmen and back at Odin, who just swatted at him like he was nothing more than a bug.

Spidey snarled and dodged the hit as he tried to get around the older man to get at Loki. "I doubt that bug." Odin said as he continued to swat at the hero with his spear. "I was summoned by those seven to attack you. That is the only reason I can see for I, the All Father, to be here."

"Look behind you!" Spidey snarled as he leapt backwards to avoid being stabbed through. "Loki is right there!"

"Loki!" Odin shouted in surprise as he looked over his shoulder to see said God of Mischief smiling at the two battling beings. "What have you done now?" He questioned exasperatedly as he turned to fully confront his son.

Loki just chuckled as he snapped his fingers and suddenly he was surrounded by the seven blue eyed teens. "Oh nothing. Just getting you away from Asgard so that I can kill you!" He announced before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. "But that'll have to wait until my pawns have recharged." He stated and then snapped his fingers. "This isn't over yet dear Odin."

With that they disappeared.

"NO!" Spidey yelled as he leapt at the place the god had just been before slamming his fist into the floor.

Colonello watched in awe as a ten by ten crater surrounded the teen, having to be at least three feet deep. "This kid is really letting go Reborn, Kora."

"He's losing the control he's practiced for so long just because of one person." Reborn explained calmly as Spidey kneeled in the crater, breathing harshly. "I feel bad for Loki when the kid catches up with him."  
"It seems that Loki is causing trouble once more." Odin broke in, catching the attention of the group. "Forgive me for attacking you young warrior. I know not why Loki has summoned me and so I attacked the first person I saw, like I did long ago when I was first summoned here."

"Yeah, well you wasted time!" Spidey shouted as he stood up and walked over to the All Father. "For being the All Seeing All Knowing All Father, you know nothing of what's going on here! Especially when your son is kidnapping people and using them to summon your dumb ass here!" He shouted before he turned on his heels, jumped onto the ceiling, and took off.

"Well, it seems he's completely losing his temper, Kora."  
"Ya think?" Reborn said before he turned to a stunned Odin. "Now then, Loki is after you to kill you and he's taken people from us and are using them like tools." He explained to the Father, gaining the God's attention. "We want our people back and to do that, we'll have to lure Loki out."  
"Are you suggesting using a god as bait?" Colonello questioned with a raised brow, hefting his gun up onto his shoulder.

Reborn only smirked while Odin looked upon the mortals with a raised brow.

TFD

A.N. Haha! Now we're getting somewhere! I can't wait to see where this goes next because real action is now starting to make an appearance again. What do you guys think about this chapter? I want to know so go ahead and tell me what you think by reviewing. I want to know what you guys think so far. Are you enjoying it? Is there anything you don't like? Keep I mind I just want to know what you think, I most likely take anything too seriously and any ideas I might use for other stories or later chapters. We'll see. So go ahead and review. Until next time!


	9. Discussing Fathers

Chapter Nine

Discussing Fathers

"We were so close!" Spidey shouted as his fist slammed through his twelfth punching bag, his face scrunched up in annoyance. He continued ploughing his fists into the torn cloth one after another. Though he knew no one could see his face because of his mask. That was how he wanted it as well. No one, not enemies or allies, would be able to see how scared or frustrated he was in heat of battle. That was one of the many reasons why he wears the mask.

Behind him, watching in worry and pity, his team could do hardly anything to comfort their leader. "Don't worry Spidey, we'll get them back." Powerman said from the wall he leant against.

"How!?" He shouted as he turned to them, ignoring how the sand bag behind him completely falls apart, sand hitting the ground with a loud 'Thump!' "Loki is one of the most powerful villains! Even the Avengers have problems with him! And he has control over Tsuna and his Guardians!"

"We'll come up with a plan, like we always do, and get them back. Loki will have his butt handed to him as always." Nova said with a shrug.

"When do our plans ever work!?" The Bug shouted back at the Bucket Head.

"Peter! Enough!" Ava shouted as she ripped her mask off of her head and walked up to the other hero. "We get that you're frustrated and worried for Tsuna, but you have to calm down."

"How? How can I possibly calm down when Tsuna could be hurt at this moment!?" Peter asked as he ripped his own mask off as well. His eyes showed just how angry and worried he was. The normally bright blue eyes that shined in excitement and happiness and the same color as the sky were now dark and brooding, the color of the night sky.

Ava stared at her friend before sighing and placing both of her hands on the teen's shoulders. "Have faith that we will help her. We will help all of them, just like we have helped so many people in the past." She pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly. "I know it hurts, but we'll get through this and we'll get them back. Don't worry. We've got your back on this."

Peter stood stun for a moment before he wrapped her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. He ignored the shaking of his body and how his face felt wet and just held on tight. He needed this so badly. He needed the comfort and the reassurance that this would be alright. Despite what he showed everyone, he wasn't unaffected from the events around him, and he wasn't ignoring what he was feeling during this events. No, he just locked them away until he could deal with them in private, away from people so that they couldn't see him break down.

He was a leader meant to be a strength for his team.

But sometimes even he was weak and could break.

"We've got you Peter." Luke said as he walked over to the two and laid a hand on his right shoulder. His glasses were no longer on his face but in his free hand.

"We will not allow you to face this alone." Danny said next as he laid his own hand on his left shoulder, his mask removed as well.

"We can't let you do this alone anyways. You'd screw it up." Sam said next as he laid his own hand on Peter's head. He had taken his helmet off and now was stood on the ground behind his friend, teammate, and leader. "So we'll follow you until we've got this all figured out and done with. We're your friends after all."

"See, you aren't alone Peter." Ava whispered into his ear as she laid her head against his. She held on to him tightly, knowing that the shaking would subside in time. "We'll help you together Peter. We're here for you."

Peter continued to stand there, soaking in all of his friends' warmth and comfort. He needed this. He needed the support and care his teammates all had for him.

He hoped that once he emerged from his friends' arms that he would be ready to face this disaster once more. That he'd be ready to go after and save the love of his life and his friends.

Until then he'll stand here in the warmth of his friend, protected from the cold and cruel outside world.

TFD

"Do you think they can help him in this?" Lal questioned as she watched the security footage that showed the teenagers all grouped tightly together. Even the kid that normally wore the helmet had moved into the sort of group hug going on in the moment.

Reborn watched the scene as it continued on into the five minute range. "Since they're still standing there letting him cry like a big ole baby after five minutes…yeah, they most likely can." Reborn said as he turned to the other two. "I'm going to go down."

"Before you do, I brought these." Iemitsu said as he held out a brown wooden box to the hitman. "I heard about what you did to the Spider, so I though these could come in handy. Especially since he's a sky."

Reborn frowned at the man before taking the box into his own hands and opening it.

Inside lay seven rings. Each one had a different colored jewel inlaid in it with simple silver band. They were simple but all three Ex-Arcobaleno knew exactly what they were.

"So you had rings made up for them." Lal said with a raised brow at the CEDEF boss.

"Kora, these look great. Better than the ones that were made in the future." Colonello said as he picked up the ring with a blue Gem in it. He pushed his flames into it lightly and watched as the ring lit up in blue flames. "Easy to use though."

Reborn took the ring back and placed it back into the box before closing it. He left the room silently afterwards.

"What's wrong with him?" Iemitsu was rubbing the back of his head as he watched after the Hitman, unsure of this new behavior from the normally confident hitman. "He left before I could give him the rest of the equipment sent over."

Lal and Colonello shared looks before walking out of the room, leaving behind a confused and befuddled CEDEF Boss.

TFD

"So…you feeling better now?" Sam questioned as he shifted his helmet around in his hands. He shifted awkwardly around as he looked at the still somewhat close group. "Cause this is starting to get really awkward for me."

Peter straightened from the hug from Ava and smiled at the other boy. "Yeah, I'm better now." He said as he wiped at his face while his friends ignored the puffy red eyes he now sported. "It's just been a long couple of days."

"Yeah, we can understand that." Luke said before he chuckled. "I've been looking for an awesome Father's day gift for my old man. I hope he likes it too, especially with Father's day being today." He mentioned casually. He was actually hoping to change the subject at the moment to something lighter.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Sam said with a smile on his face. "What did you get for your dad?"

Luke smirked superiorly with his nose up in the air and his arms crossed over his chest. "I got my dad a cashmere sweater with the Saints Logo on it." He stated.

"A sweater…for the Saints?" Ava questioned with a raised brow. "Your dad must be a football fanatic then."

"He sure is. What about you Ava? Do you have a father figure to give a gift to?" He questioned curiously.

"Yeah, my uncle. He's living in Wakanda with my Grandfather right now." She explained calmly, ignoring the incredulous looks on her friends faces. "I sent him a black Panther sculpture I found at a store. It had these cool silver decals all over it, like veins almost." She explained happily. "I hope he likes it."

"You have family…in Wakanda!" Peter shrieked in awe. "I've always wanted to go there and meet T'Challa. Or the Black Panther! He's as smart as Tony Stark and Wakanda sits on one of the biggest vibranium deposit in the world!" He was all starry eyed and excited at the information.

Ava blinked in surprise at the information that Peter was spewing while the other three boys all listened. "Yeah, but how did you know that?"

Peter paused before looking nervous. "How about when we aren't in a high security base where a very angry Pirate could throttle me." He said instead before turning to Sam. "What about you? Are you giving to your father figure and who is it?" He questioned quickly, hoping to turn the subject away from his ability to Hack into Tony Stark's AI, Jarvis.

Sam easily took the subject change as he puffed out his chest in pride. "I got Coulson a gift!" He exclaimed easily. He had once had a family of his own, in Arizona in fact, but due to circumstances…he no longer had them. He frowned in remembrance of his family and his father before shaking his head to look back at his team and his newest acquired father figure. "It took forever and almost all of the savings I had from working here at SHIELD but I got it!" He stated happily.

"Okay, what are you going on about?" Ava questioned in irritation. She didn't like be kept waiting for information. "What did you get?"

Sam smirked as he looked excitedly at his friends. "I got him a handmade replica of the original Captain America Shield. It's made of adamantium that I gathered myself and took to a black smith to make." He explained excitedly. "Then I brought it here and had some of the techs paint it for me so that it looks exactly like the original one."

"Wow that sounds awesome." Peter said with a smile on his face. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yeah, with how obsessed he is with the Cap, he'll be thrilled. It'll be useful as well since it's made from Adamantium." Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, right!" Sam exclaimed excitedly before turning to Danny with a big grin on his face. "What about you Danny? You're part of the Rand Enterprises so I'm sure it's really hard to shop for your dad, right?"

Danny nodded his head. "It can be, yes." Danny agreed as he thought about his own father. The man was kind and loving to him and had even gone up in an airplane a long time ago even though the man was afraid of flying. For good reason apparently because that plane had crashed in Kunlun. They had been lucky that the monks there were willing to send his father home in exchange for him to stay and train. "But he loves anything I get him or even make him." Danny explained.

"I see. So what did you make him this year?" Luke questioned next. It was obvious with that last part that Danny had made his father a gift.

The Kunlun heir smiled as he thought about the sculpture he had created. "I made him a copy of the Dragon in Kunlun that I fought. It's taken years to make too, so I hope he really likes it." He said as he thought about the dragon who had given him his tattoo and his Iron Fist ability. It had been magnificent and opulent in appearance.

"Sounds like you put a lot of work into it." Sam stated with a smile as he sat on the ground. He had grown tired of stand and didn't want to put his helmet on just yet. "Think we can get a peek at it before you give it to your old man?"

"Sure." Danny agreed with a smile. "I don't mind at all. I haven't had time to wrap it yet with all of the commotion going on these past couple of weeks."

"I don't think any of us have had time." Luke agreed. "We've been just too busy to wrap our gifts. They probably won't get their gifts today either."

"Yeah, true for you guys maybe." Ava said with a smirk. "But I sent mine off last week before school. Coulson made sure it was sent off to my uncle through SHIELD Air delivery." She explained cheerily.

"Hmph, that's the only good thing about having someone out of town. You can just mail it and it'll get there whenever without worry about whether it'll get there on time or not." Sam grumbled childishly.

Ava smirked at the space soldier before turning to a chuckling Peter. "What about you Parker? Do you have anyone to give a father's day gift to?" She questioned with her head tilted.

Peter stopped as he stared at Ava, having a feeling of Déjà vu. "I…think I do." He answered finally, hesitant as he remembered the conversation with Tsuna so long ago. Back when she…no he…had shown the pocket watch for Reborn to him. How he had helped Peter realize that he did in fact have a father figure in his life, despite the fact that Fury didn't help him with the normal teenage stuff.

But then again, Fury had helped him realize that just because he loved Tsuna, it didn't mean that he was gay. It just meant that he loved Tsuna.

"Yeah." Peter said as he looked at his friends with a smile on his face. "I do have a father figure."

The group of friends all shared smiles as they looked back to their leader and friend. "Well, who is it?" Luke questioned eagerly, wondering who it would be that Peter looked up to and would get a present for. IT could only be someone they knew for sure.

Maybe Coulson.

Or Iron Man! That would be fun to watch. Peter giving Tony Stark a present.

"Fury."

The one word made them all look at him like he was insane. "Nick Fury? The boss of SHIELD? Are you kidding me?" Sam questioned as he looked at the teen in disbelief.

Peter just looked at the teen in confusion. "No, I'm not kidding. I'm actually very serious." He stated as he frowned. "I mean, he gives me all sorts of advice and helps me out where I need it." He explained to them. "Isn't that what a father figure is supposed to be like?"

His friends still stared at him for long moments until the door to the gym opened up to reveal a familiar suit wearing assassin. "Hey! Come to help Spidey destroy punching bags?" Sam called out with a wide smile on his face, unperturbed about his face being revealed to the Hitman.

All of them had figured out that if Peter had been discovered, then their own identities to these people were probably known as well. "No." Reborn stated curtley as he came to stand in front of them with sharp eyes. "I've come to give you all something to help out with the battle that's coming up."

They all blinked before circling around the man and waiting to see what he would do next. They watched as he opened a box to reveal seven rings on the inside of it. "Rings? What good will those do in a fight?" Luke questioned curiously.

Reborn pulled out the ring with the orange stone in the middle and handed it to Peter. "You are the Sky that accepts all." He stated calmly to the Spider themed hero.

Peter blinked as he took the ring and put it on his finger. That was when he felt his flames react to the ring and burst out of the stone like a damn had been burst. "This…this is conducting my flames!" Peter exclaimed as he looked at the Hitman in surprise.

"That's right. These rings can be used to open specialized equipment created by an Ex-Arcobaleno known as Verde." Reborn started as he held onto the rest of the rings. "He created weapons called Box Weapons. They hold anything from actual weapons to animals to help combat enemies or opponents." Reborn explained before looking at them seriously. "But there's another reason why you are being given these rings."

"Oh?" Ava questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What might that be?"

"To mark you as off limits to any Mafia hit attempts." Reborn explained calmly. "Peter has unlocked his flames and can now use them at will. Most Mafia members will want to try and take him for their own use due to his Sky flames. A rare flame type in the Mafia world." He explained.

"Yeah, we remember the Flame explanation." Luke said next. "So is this to protect as civilians then? Cause I don't think we want to involve superheroes in the Mafia."

"Yes, basically." Reborn said next as Peter pulled a glove off and put his rings on his left middle finger. It was a perfect fit. "This'll make sure that all mafia families know you belong to Vongola. SO wear them when you're dressed as a civilian and hide them when you are in your superhero garb." He stated calmly.

"Okay, so Peter got the orange one for the Sky Flame. What about us then? We haven't unlocked our flames yet so how do we know who gets which one?" Ava questioned as she stared at the Hitman.

"I am sure the Hitman will request us to meditate and concentrate on the power within us to bring it forth." Danny said before pulling his head backwards from the blue gem ring shoved into his face. "Or he will just give us the rings." He corrected as he looked at the ring in the palm of his hand.

Ava rolled her eyes at the Hitman as she was handed the Red jewel ring next. She placed it into one of the pouches she had hidden on her costume. "Joy, so I'm a Storm then?" She said next.

Reborn ignored her as he walked over to Luke and handed him the yellow jewel ring to him. "Better not disappoint the rest of us suns." Reborn said to the tall teen with narrowed eyes.

"I'll do my best." Luke replied as he placed the ring into a pocket and out of the way for the moment, safe and sound from danger.

Reborn nodded before he walked over to Nova. He pulled out a ring and handed it to the teen with a smirk on his face. "Lightning." He said as the green jewel glinted in the light. "Normally the most protective but also the most annoying."

"Hey!" Sam shouted but accepted the ring anyways. "We're the most awesome!" He replied instead. He pulled his glove off and put the ring on his right hand ring finger. He stared at it with a tilted and curious look.

"No wonder he gets along with Lambo so well." Peter said with a smile. "They're alike in flames."

"Yes, most flames that are similar will get along, but not always." Reborn explained before looking at them. "I want you to take those rings right back out and put them on your fingers right now." He commanded.

Those who had put theirs away pulled them out once more and put them on a finger. Ava on her left middle finger, Luke on his right middle finger, and Danny on his right thumb. "Now what?" Sam questioned as he looked at the Hitman.

"To light your flames, you have to have determination, will, and spirit. Concentrate on what you want done the most. Why don't you show them how it's done Peter?" Reborn had posed it as a question but Peter knew that it was a command.

Peter nodded his head as he looked back down at his ring, the flames having gone out some time ago. He concentrated again, mostly about how he wanted to save Tsuna, and the ring lit with bright orange flames once more. "Concentrate on something you want the most." Peter said as he stared at his flames.

All of his friends glanced at each other before looking at their own rings in concentration.

The first to light their flames was Sam. Lightning like bolts firing out of the ring around him, but not hurting him. "Cool!" Sam exclaimed in excitement just as Danny lit his own ring.

The blue flames flowed around him in gentle waves, as if it was an ocean pouring forth. "Hmm, this feels rather enjoyable." Danny said as he soaked up the feeling of his flames.

The next one was Luke, who smirked at the bright sunny flames wafting off of his ring. "Warm." He said happily.

Ava though was struggling to light her flames. Her brow was furrowed and her teeth bared as she tried to bring forth the flames like her friends and teammates had done so, scarily easily. She though was not lighting her flames like all the other had and you could see her frustration building the longer it went on.

"Ava." Peter finally said, bringing her attention from the ring to him. "Relax. Concentrate on something you want to protect. With all of your will, focus on that." Peter explained calmly as he smiled at her confidently. "I know you can do this."

Reborn smirked as Ava nodded her head at Peter and then concentrated again. This time her face was relaxed and calm. Only moments later her ring exploded with a gush of hot red flames that knocked everyone backwards. "Damn, we have another Hibari here." Reborn said as the flames calmed down to a small fountain of flames that sparked around her.

"Awesome job Ava!" Peter yelled out before turning to all of his teammates. "Good job all of you! I knew you could do it!" He was happy and excited that his friends had been able to accomplish this feat, especially as it had taken him being shot multiple times before he could control his. And even then he didn't know everything about his abilities like Tsuna did his.

"Now that you all have unlocked your flames, we can begin." Reborn said as he turned back to the door of the Gym to watch Colonello and Lal enter, each holding a black box in their hands. "Good timing, I just got them to unlock their flames." Reborn said to the two military maniacs.

"We figured, Kora." The blonde replied as he opened his box and Lal opened hers to reveal seven different colored boxes that laid inside of them.

"So I get the green one, right?" Sam questioned enthusiastically, raising a hand in the air as if he was in school.

TFD

"Are you sure that this will make due for the coming battle?" Odin questioned as he looked around the top of Stark Tower.

"Yes, Iron Man or Tony Stark, as allowed us usage of the roof while he and the others are off on another mission." Fury explained.

"Though I have stayed behind to aid in the capture of Loki." Thor said next as he looked at his father and then Fury. "He will not get away with this, I promise you that, Son of Sawada." Thor said to a frowning Iemitsu.

"He won't either way." Iemitsu said seriously as he pulled out his pick axe and swung it up against his shoulder. "I won't allow him to."

"You stand no chance against one like Loki." Odin said as he looked at the fellow father. "He is much stronger than you mere Midgardians."

"And yet the Avengers handle him on a seemingly daily basis. I think some of those encounters also happened against a certain spider without the said help of Thor or he gave Thor his help." Iemitsu spat at the Asgardian with narrowed eyes. Odin's own eye narrowed at the blonde mortal. "So please don't mind if I don't take you seriously."

"Don't worry about that Iemitsu, I don't either." Reborn said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Most Asgardians are full of themselves and think themselves better because they live longer lives. Though I think I beat it into Thor that just because I'm not immortal doesn't mean I can't kick his god damn blonde dumbass to Asgard and back." Reborn sent said Asgardian a feral smirk.

Thor nodded his head with a frown on his face, Mjölnir clutched in a white knuckle grip. "Yo Thor, long time no see!" The God of Thunder whipped around to stare at the young hero in red and blue.

"Ah! Man of Spiders! It is indeed good to see you as well!" Thor said with a wide smile as he took in the boy in front of him. The young hero had grown several inches since last Thor had seen him, and he had gotten more muscle on his wiry frame. "Are you here to confront my brother as well?"

"Of course I am!" Spidey said with a jovial tone that cause the hair on Thor's neck and arms to stand straight up. "He's taken something that isn't his and I'm going to get it back." The jovial tone turned to serious determination a second later. "I suggest that you don't stop me and my team from knocking Loki down and out of the way, do you understand."

Thor stared in confusion as each of Spiderman's team stepped up next to the young hero, each radiating determination and fierceness. These children were definitely ready to face the God of Mischief and none of them were going to hold back.

The God of Thunder knew that they, especially Spiderman, were going for blood.

He planned on not getting in their way.

"So I hear you are our bait big guy!" Nova exclaimed as he flew over to Odin so he could stare at the man in the eye. "You ready to be put into a massive amount of danger that could end up with anyone of us dying?"

"You will not die young one." Odin informed. "I will not allow such an insult to my ability to happen."

"Wow." Powerman said next as he looked at the King of Asgard. "I'm not sure how to take that at all."

"I feel like it was an insult." White tiger said with a grumble. "As if we haven't dealt with Loki before, probably better than he has."

"What your mouth Lady of Tigers." Thor growled at the teen. "You speak to a being much greater than yourself or even I."

"Yeah, sure whatever." White Tiger yawned as she picked at her claws.

Thor growled but stopped when Odin spoke. "Do not worry my son, we will make sure they are safe during this battle against your brother." He said calmly.

"Yeah, so when will he show up?" Spidey questioned, and even through his mask one could sense the raised brow.

"Be Patient Spiderman." Iron Fist spoke up for the first time since they showed up. "Our enemy will show himself when we least expect him. So as to put us off balance and have the advantage in battle."

"He's right you know." A voice said from the farthest side of the roof from them, causing everyone to turn around to stare at the eight figures standing opposite of them. "That's the best battle strategy and the most basic one as well." Loki said with a smirk.

TFD

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to scream.

But most of all…he wanted to punch that motherfucking trash in the face.

Tsuna knew that he also needed to limit contact with Xanxus if he was willing to start calling all of his enemies trash.

He could see everything thing happening. It was all blue and had a fuzzy edge, but he could see it and he could understand what was happening. He watched as he helped Loki summon Odin to Earth and then how Peter had tried to help him. To save him and his friends from the evil god.

He was helpless to help his boyfriend.

And that hurt more than he could believe. Just like the time he had been unable to help his friends when they fought against the Simon Famiglia back when they were enemies. It hurt just about as much as then. Watching as his friends fought and then were taken to Vindice Prison.

He was helpless to help his friends as well.

They were all under the control of Loki and not even Hibari could break free of the God's hold upon them. That in itself explained how powerful this man truly was. To suppress such a powerful force such a Kyoya Hibari.

He also knew that all of his guardians could see as much as he did. And he knew that despite being outwardly calm in Loki's control, they were all screaming and clawing and doing all they could to get out from under the mind control. Just like he was.

He blinked and he could see Peter and his team, along with his father and Reborn. Two others were there as well, standing next to Fury. They all had looks on their faces of surprise and then hatred as they looked at Loki.

 _'You will fight Spiderman and his team, along with my brother. Keep them out of my way while I deal with Odin.'_

That voice spoke in his head and Tsuna already knew he would obey and fight. There would be no stopping his body from obey.

He felt the tears falling down his face as his body sprang forward to clash against the love of his life.

TFD

A.N. Haha! Now we're going to get into some action here! And yes, I know! Some of the Flames I gave to Spidey's team is probably both expected and unexpected. What flame did you expect for each to have? I'm just curious because I want to know what others are thinking. Can you tell me in a review? OR even PM if you'd like. Tell me what you think of this chapter! I can't wait to hear from you all!

Until next time ladies and gents!


	10. Bonus Chapter: Getting Together

Bonus Chapter

Getting Together on Christmas

"Guys! Come on! Let me go! I'm going to be late!" Peter yelled with a laugh as his friends grabbed him by his arms and pinned him down.

"Not a chance Parker!" Flash stated with a grin, holding down the boy's legs.

"We've got to finish what we started man!" Luke agreed as he held down his leader's right arm and shoulder.

"Not to mention you're leaving the party early! You have to be punished!" Amadeus stated with his own grin. He was in his armor with the helmet off and was holding Peter's left arm down.

"So it's time for you to be white washed!" Nova crowed as he, Kazar, Clock and Dagger, White Tiger, and Iron Fist all raised giant snowballs over their heads in preparation to attack.

"Oh heck no!" Peter shouted in horror before kicking Flash in the face and off his legs. Then he threw his feet up into the air to get enough momentum to twist the upper half of his body, right out of Luke's and Amadeus's hold. He then rolled himself backwards and into a crouch.

Just in time to watch as the three once holding him were hidden under a pile of snow with random limbs sticking out.

"Get back here Webs!" Nova shouted as he shot off after their leader with a grin on his face.

"NO chance now!" Spidey shouted as he pulled on his mask and took off to the side, ignoring the cold wetness seeping into his suit from being pinned in the snow for so long. "I've got a date!"

"Not right now you don't!" Scarlet stated as he dropped in front of Spiderman with his arms crossed. "You ain't going nowhere Punk." He stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yes I am!" The red and blue warrior shouted as he slid across the floor and right between the other man's feet.

"What the hell!" the other spider shouted as he turned to run after Peter, but growled when he was knocked over by Squirrel Girl in her hurry to chase after the escaping hero.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" Spidey yelled as he looked at his watch slash communicator. He was supposed to meet up with Tsuna in ten minutes. It took at least twenty to get to their meeting place by webs.

"Yes you are!" Arachnid Kid shouted as he swung forward, slamming his feet into the older one's chest and knocking him backwards.

"Not you too Miles! I thought I could trust you!" Spidey exclaimed in horror as he scrambled back onto his feet, instantly leaping up onto the side of the building and running away.

"And I thought you'd hang around long enough for me to throw you in a pile of snow!" Miles retorted as he ran after the older one. "You're taking all my fun away on Christmas man!"

"Yeah well, you're taking away all of my Tsuna time!" Peter shouted back as he dodged a ball of webs before having to duck a swipe of a red rod. "MJ! Really! NO!""

"Sorry Tiger, but it seemed fun." MJ replied as she took another swipe with her now Tonfa like arms. "I thought I'd join in and get my own hits in." Just as she slams a replica of a Leon ten ton hammer into his stomach.

Spidey groaned as he picked himself up off of the floor and glared up at one of his oldest friends. "I need to stop letting you guys around Vongola so much." He gasped out as he glared at the teen superheroes now surrounding him. "They're a bad influence on you lot."

They all just chuckled as Luke stepped forward, ready to try and capture the spider or lead him to one of the others to grab. "Just give it up Spidey. We've got you surrounded."

"You aren't the only ones who are learning from Vongola though." Was the reply to the group just as a torrent of flames erupted from Spidey, blinding them all for several seconds.

That was all he needed.

"Welp, hope you guys have a good Christmas!" Spiderman said as he looked at the pinned down forms of his friends with a grin on his face.

Each one was pinned down with webs. Luke, Amadeus, Ben, Nova, and Rhino were all webbed with extra stretchy webs that wouldn't break or tear or even cut through. Everyone else were just webbed and the webbing would dissolve within an hour.

So without further waiting, Peter took off for Times Square where a certain Mafia Boss Heir was waiting for him.

TFD

"I was wondering if I would have to send Reborn after you." Tsuna said from his place on top of the Daily Bugle big screen.

"Yeah, let's not send the homicidal hitman after me again. I don't think my friends would survive a second round with him anytime soon." Peter gasped out as he landed next to his girl in his civilian clothes but with his mask on. He wore a turtleneck red sweater with a brown jacket over and black jeans and his snow boots.

Tsuna giggled as he hid his face in the black long coat to try and hide his amusement. He wore a tight fitting orange shirt with a little frill around the neck and wore blue jeans with high heeled brown boots. His hair was let down and was flowing around his shoulders while his earmuffs were keeping it out of his face. "So are we ready to start our date?"

"I would hope so." Peter agreed easily as he wrapped his arm around the other's waist and shot a web off. Soon they were swinging through the city and soon landing in the middle of Central Park. "I hope you don't mind, I decided a nice walk to the restaurant would be nice." Peter said as he pulled his mask off and then grabbed Tsuna's hand into his own.

"No, that sounds nice." He agreed as the two began to walk through the park, taking in the lights and decorations set up for the holiday season.

The wind was chilly but it was a nice breeze and the snow that swirled up from the ground entertained them greatly. It was a very nice night to be out with a loved one, especially just before Christmas day.

And that's why it had to be ruined for the two teens as a familiar annoying figure landed in front of them with a soft swish of pure white wings that were sending off rainbow sparks.

"Tsunayoshi-chan! I've come to spend Christmas with you!" Byakuran exclaimed as he launched himself at the little male figure.

Only for a boot slammed into his face and stopped him getting to close to Tsuna. "Yeah, no, he's going to spend it with me and his family at my house." Peter said with a growl, digging his boot painfully into the other's face.

"No!" Byakuran cried as he grabbed hold of the foot with both hands and twisting it painfully. "He's coming back with me and spending the entire day with just me! After, we're going to get marry and rule the world together!" The white haired Mafia Boss smiled his fox like smile.

Peter growled as he glared at the other, but quickly twisted his body so that he was following the direction of his captured foot and slamming his other one into the boss's chest to send him flying backwards and releasing his foot. "Yeah, no, if he's going to marry anyone, it'll be me and only when he says yes." He stated ferociously.

Byakuran scowled at the other sky before flaring his wings, readying for battle once more. Peter's own flames had come out with the flame at his forehead and his hands flaring wildly with his own flames.

The standoff went on for several moments.

Then the ten ton Leon Hammer slammed into Byakuran's head and sent him flying into the ground where a crater formed around his body.

"I knew it was a good idea to text you." Peter breathed out as he looked at the tree disguised Reborn.

"Don't expect it ever again." Reborn replied with a smirk as he looked down at ta knocked out Byakuran, taking in the swirling eyes of the idiot. "Now get going. You've been waiting to do this since you two graduated from that super hero school."

"Got it!" Peter exclaimed as he grabbed hold of a confused Tsuna's hand and dragged him off from the scene and to the middle of the entire park where a fountain was with ice sculpted water flowing out of it.

"So, what did Reborn mean by that? And did you mean what you said to that demented marshmallow?" Tsuna questioned hurriedly, his intuition flaring in excitement instead of a warning for once.

"Listen okay." Peter said with a small smile at the excited look on the now nineteen year old teen. They had waited for a long time, having moved into an apartment together in New York that Peter made sure he paid at least some of the rent every month despite Tsuna's argument. They'd been living together for a year now and dating for almost three.

That weight in his pocket was heavy and he was terrified.

"Okay. Okay I'm listening." Tsuna giggled as he allowed Peter to take his hands into the much bigger ones of his own.

"Okay, look, I know we've only been dating for like, three whole years."

"Two years and six months actually."

Peter chuckled but nodded his head. "Okay, two years and six months, but we've been through hell and back together. We've stood at each other's sides when faced with adversity and we've done all we could to keep each other safe." He paused as he looked at the much shorter male and smiled at him with a dorky loving smile. "I know you'll always have my back and I'll always have yours, as Peter Parker and Spiderman. That will never change for me and I'm sure the same can be said for you. Even when you become Vongola's Head Huncho."

Tsuna smiled beautifully at this point and nodded his head in agreement. His hair framing his face gorgeously while the flush on his cheeks of the icy brush of the wind and maybe some embarrassment. "Yes, you know I'll always be there for you Peter. I promise."

"I know." Peter agreed gently as he reached a hand out and cupped the other's face. "That's why I have to ask you a very important question." He stated as he fell to one knee and pulled out a little orange box.

Tsuna's hands flew to his face as Peter opened the box and held it out towards him, revealing a simple white gold band with a little orange sapphire embedded in it. "Oh god…" Tsuna breathed out as he looked up to meet the hero's eyes.

"Will you marry me Tsuna? Be my husband?" He questioned, gulping afterwards as his nerves finally caught up to him.

The scream the pierced the air startled him but the weight that settled on his shoulders was warm and comforting. As were the words repeated over and over again.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Hell to the fuck yes Peter! I will marry you! Yes!" Tsuna crowed as he clung to his fiancé in pure joy.

Peter could only smile and cling to the slim frame as well, joy coursing through his body. It intensified as he slipped the ring onto a slim finger, enjoying the sight of it there, marking his claim over the other.

"Now all we have to do is let everyone know." Tsuna stated with an excited smile.

All the excitement and joy evaporated from Peter as soon as those words were spoken.

He'd forgotten about everyone else.

Mainly Tsuna's guardians.

Who were all going to kill him.

With Reborn filming it all.

"Fuck." Peter muttered as he clung to Tsuna like a life line.

TFD

A.N. Just an extra bonus chapter for the holidays. I thought this would be appropriate and give you guys a glimpse of what would happen afterwards. Especially since I'm probably not going to go into the whole later series of the Web Warriors or anything. I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you have Happy holidays, merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, or whatever else you all do. Be safe and don't drink and drive. I'll see you all after the new years!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


End file.
